


America the Majestic (United States of America #2)

by 37054ljH



Series: The United States of America [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, America is not happy, America's secret is discovered, America-centric, Angst, Drama, Especially children who are meeting their fathers for the first time, Gen, Get ready for the craziness that is America's children, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, I assure you, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentions of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Nation bashing, No Romance, Referenced Child Neglect, The nations meet the states, but there are scenes of unrequited love, light comedy, mentions of gore, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 48,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: "Be careful of what you wish for."~~~It's now 2020, and the nations are forced to stay with America; the most obnoxious, annoying, and stupid country in the world. Or so they thought.When more and more secrets come to light, the true America follows, killing the America everyone thought they knew. Now, all they are left with is an America who doesn't give two damns about them, who deceived them from the day she was found, and a mother of 51 children.Now, let the chaos and drama begin, all in the form of the family of the United States of America!Originally published on Wattpad on July 31, 2016.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I once more do not own Hetalia or any related content. I only own the OCs and the plot.

She knew this day was coming. Truly she did, but that didn't mean she had to be prepared for it.

Well, she was prepared, but even still, she was caught off guard.

It had been weeks since her son, Washington D.C., had been exposed and he had been forced to tell part of the truth, as the burn scars he possessed on his skin did not match America in any way, shape, or form. Now, because the hotels in New York were overcrowded, and not to mention their bosses wanted the nations to connect with one another, the nations would be staying in her family gathering home. And, like them, America was not looking forward to it, but she didn't question her boss, knowing the man was only trying to ease at least some tension around the world.

She couldn't bring herself to blame her boss, no matter how fruitless this seemed.

However, that didn't mean she had to like playing the host to the ones who discriminated her because of their own faults (how pathetic can they possibly get?), even if she was only going to be acting as her usual goofy and egotistical male version of herself.

Luckily, as soon as the nations arrived, they never once mentioned nor seemed to remember Daniel, but America wasn't about to get her hopes up.

It was supposed to be easy, but then again the gods seemed to be angry with her that day, because while she was busy cooking, she heard her older brother, Mexico, invite himself into the house. When he came within eye-shot (without anyone seeing America of course), America saw his brown eyes were as wide as plates, his tan skin replaced by a sickly pale, and his entire posture screamed shock and disbelief.

America found herself biting her lip in worry. What did Mexico find out?

Spain approached his former charge, his face full of concern. "Amigo?" he asked, placing a hand on Mexico's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Then, as if realizing he was there, Mexico stared up at Spain, not saying anything for a moment, before he said, "I'm a padre..."

Then he fell backwards into the door he was in front of, breaking and taking it with him as he plunged into unconsciousness. Back in the kitchen, America was pale herself.

Oh gods...how did he find out?

Well, now her secret was about to discovered in the worst way possible.


	2. Moonlight Waltz

The first thing the personification of England, or Arthur Kirkland, noticed when they arrived here, that America was acting strange.

He was very quiet, and was even nervous and morbid, like something terrible was about to occur. Whenever he spoke, his voice shook and his eyes would dart in every direction they passed like he was expecting someone to be there. Of course, the older nation tried to get information out of his former colony, but, surprisingly, America glared at him before walking away without a word.

What the hell?

England did not see America for the rest of the day, in fact neither did the others, but he soon brushed it off saying, "Bloody fool properly left to stuff himself again."

The others automatically agreed with him without thought.

Though, later that night, England was getting ready for bed. His room was surprisingly a room that matched his, with its magic books, candlesticks, and just the simplicity in general, but there was a major difference.

There was a picture depicting a girl with long, flowing blonde hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, and wearing an ancient white dress, a long dark green cloak, a wooden bracelet, and a silver butterfly necklace around her neck. England always found himself staring at this photo longer than he needed.

The girl looked exactly like him.

"You have some explaining to do America," he growled as he climbed into bed.

~~~

England awoke to the sound of violin and flute music. Groaning, he sat up, seeing blue lights coming from underneath his door, as well as the shadows of people.

This better not be one of America's parties.

Getting up, England threw open the door to find nothing there, but farther down the hall, he saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

The blue light was coming from a ballroom England never noticed before. Cautiously, he walked towards the illuminated door, finding it slightly ajar, and looked inside.

What he saw took his breath away.

All around the glowing ballroom, gray-skinned people, dressed in elegant but strange blue and silver outfits that you would see only in history or fantasy stories, danced to their hearts' content. Nearby, other people played the violin, piano, or a flute; beautiful music England had never heard in his life.

Up above, a full silver moon shone, also helping to illuminate the already lighted ballroom.

However, what caught England off guard was the person who was dancing, all alone, in the center of the ballroom.

It was America.

He was dancing with a grace of a swan, an otherworldly beauty that would be able to take anyone's breath away, and a fury that is unmatched. The other dancers were watching him like he was some kind of mythical creature, and perhaps he was. However, when the moon shone on him, something incredible happened.

His entire form changed to that of a woman, a woman with hip-length amber hair, an Indian headdress, and a long white dress. Her face was also very beautiful and feminine as she danced with a couple other dancers, no matter what gender with a big smile on her face.

Then, a man approached her.

His black hair was literally sparkling under the moonlight, his silver armor was well polished and cared for, and his matching eyes were full of wisdom, humility, and kindness. "America" bowed to him just before he took her into his hold and they began to join the other dancers, the moon's light seeming to follow them.

The man's entire aura screamed superiority in every way of the term, but clearly "America" matched him in that category. For some reason, England saw that "America" had the posture of a princess, which should be impossible.

He had to be dreaming. He had to be.

Then, their dancing ceased, and the man kissed "America" on the forehead, before he stepped, leaving her in the middle of the dance floor. Soon, both he and the other dancers, including the musicians, began to fade, and "America" curtsied deep, bowing her head in the process before the entire crowd vanished without a trace.

"Hey!" England called, startling "America". Upon seeing him, she gathered up her skirts and took off running.

England gave pursuit.

She was fast, despite being in a dress, and this was unfortunate for England, for he soon lost sight of her in the trees that came up out of nowhere. Exhausted, he collapsed, breathing hard, and when he looked up again, the scene was different.

The trees had been replaced by an open field and moon-filled night sky. It was only thing he could see for miles, and even still, there was no sign of the America look-alike.

What the hell? Had he been dreaming after all?

 _I must be losing my mind,_ England thought to himself with a groan, realizing the frog must be finally telling the truth as he headed back inside, determined either way to get information out of the git as soon as he could.

Right now, he couldn't bring himself to care if he was losing his mind or not.

~~~

America panted, adrenaline still coursing through her veins even though she managed to outrun her former caretaker. Gods that was too close, but still...

How in the name of fuck did England manage to find the ballroom?! None of the spirit guards seemed to detect him, and if they did they would make sure the door disappeared before he got too close.

Just how much did England see?

America didn't know if she did want to know the answer. It was bad enough that Mexico somehow found out that he was a father, but then again maybe she was just becoming paranoid. Maybe he thought he was the father of someone else's child or children. America sincerely hoped that was the case.

It was a good thing none of her children would be coming anywhere near here while the nations were here. That was one thing she didn't have to worry about—and hopefully the nations won't find any of their pictures—thankfully.

Now, she just had to make sure she was more careful, and hope that England wouldn't question her about it in the morning.


	3. Edward

Turned out she jinxed herself.

"America, I need to ask you a question." It was England. Of course he would.

America forced herself to not choke on the cereal she was in the process of eating, and making sure her outer mask would keep her covered, she turned to her former caretaker, all while thinking, _Fuck my life_.

"Sure dude, what 'cha need?"

Looking at him, America realized that England looked paler than usual and, not only that, but his eyes were wide, like he saw something truly horrific.

Could it be...? Oh Hell no!

"You okay Iggy?"

That seemed to snap England out of his stupor, because he glared at her. "I told you not to call me that you git! Anyway, when was there a female living with you?"

America stared at him, truly confused. "I don't know what you're trying to tell me dude."

"Don't play dumb! There was a bloody woman in my room!"

"Bloody...woman?"

Oh, so he meant _her_.

"Yes! Do you understand, or do I have to spell it out for you like we always do? Bloody Hell, I don't know why I bother."

America didn't know either.

Suddenly the room's temperature plunged to what felt like a below zero. Along with that sudden plunge, came the overwhelming sense of anger and hostility, as well as the overwhelming smell of gunpowder and blood, and it wasn't coming from either of the two present nations. Oh no, not now...

England shivered. "What are you hiding you bloody fool?!" he demanded after seeing America's horrified expression.

America didn't answer, staring at the doorway where _he_ was standing.

England followed her eyes, seeing an angry man right in front of him, just inches from his face. He stifled a gasp of shock, instead staring into the man's eyes.

The man's eyes were either bloodshot or nonexistent, his skin was ripped and showing off the muscle and raw tissue underneath, and his red, white, and blue soldier uniform was ripped and bloodstained in various places. He was also growling at England, an inhumane growl that sent even more shivers up the older nation's spine.

"W-Who are...you?" he stammered in fear, receiving no response, except for the man baring his bloodstained teeth. America covered her ears.

Then the man screeched, the entire room shaking in the process, and England fell to the floor, crawling as far away from the man as he could, fear apparent in his eyes.

America stood up. "That's enough Edward!" She knew she was giving herself away again, but this had to stop before something, or someone in this case, could be destroyed.

The man, Edward, snapped his head to her, clearly unhappy that she had interrupted. She glared back at him with warning, the both of them knowing who had the upper hand out of the two of them. Finally, Edward scoffed and disappeared without another noise, and America looked to England.

Clearly he was too shaken up to know that she had sent Edward away, and hopefully that was the case. As quickly as she could, America left the scene, knowing the old man would recover soon enough. When he did, he would seek her out and demand answers.

That was fucking perfect. Just what she needed right now.

First things first though, she needed to find _them_ , and Edward while she was at it, before they could do anymore damage than was necessary.

~~~

The questions England wanted to question America about before had slipped his mind after he witnessed something in his room when he moved to go back to bed. It was a woman, a woman wearing what appeared to be a 1970's gown, and not only that, but she was heavily pregnant. She was sobbing uncontrollably, walking around absentmindedly, and even when England called out to her, she would never reply.

Why did America have a pregnant woman in his house? Unless...

He thought immediately that the woman was carrying his child, and wanted to ask his former colony about that, but then something else came up, something he never thought would happen.

The new man he saw was definitely an American Revolutionary soldier, especially one who has long since passed away; there was no denying that uniform, the uniform America wore when he first declared his independence and defeated England, and the hatred in the man's eyes was beyond words.

Then, just when he blinked, both the badly mauled soldier and America were gone.

That bloody git! He was hiding more than one thing around here, and England was going to find out what it was, or die trying!

First, he needed to get the others involved. More sets of eyes were better than one after all.


	4. Anchor

"I'm serious you fools! America's hiding something!" England said, irritated.

He had called a meeting in the kitchen, and America had not been invited along--for obvious reasons--, declaring it an emergency. Many of the other countries objected, but followed him nevertheless. As soon as they arrived at the kitchen, England made sure to lock it from the inside before telling everyone what had occurred.

Many of them looked at each other, before they burst out laughing.

"Jou've got to be kidding me, right?" Prussia wheezed.

"Amigo, there's no way America can have ghosts here," Spain joined in.

"I'm not lying to you!" England yelled, his anger about to become the best of him (again) when the least expected voice spoke up.

"I don't zhink he's lying," said France, who had been unusually quiet today. In fact, when England first saw him this morning, he truly looked like he'd seen better days. His hair was a mess, his eyes were huge and red-rimmed, all color was gone from his face, and there was no wine or rose in sight!

That immediately told England that something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

The others looked to France. "What do you mean?" Spain asked, confused and concerned.

"I saw zhe same woman," said France, still refusing to look anyone in the eye, "but...she was...she was covered in blood."

England choked on his own saliva, not expecting that declaration.

"Blood?" he demanded. "I didn't see any blood on her!"

"I even saw wounds on her," France continued, like England had never spoken. "She was also freezing cold when she passed me. She's not living anymore, I know zhat for certain."

By now the others were becoming uneasy and disturbed, even Russia! "France...that is a funny story and all aru, but you can't be serious, right?"

"Zhere was a man too," France continued on, once more apparently thinking he was the only one in the room. "He was screaming and screaming in pain, and he was covered in wounds zhat appeared fresh. Zhe lights near him were also flickering and after a while, he looked at me."

He paused, clearly trying to draw more emotional strength from somewhere before he could continue. By now, there was no denying that everyone was on edge, and even England didn't bother to deny it. If America's house was filled with ghosts, then why didn't he say anything?

"His eyes were almost...nonexistent," said France, drawing back England's attention. "Zhen, h-he screamed "help me" and lunched at me. He even managed to push me a far distance, and when I looked up again, he was...he...was..."

"He was what Papa?" Canada asked fearfully, and for the first time in a long time, everyone remembered his existence.

"He was gone. In an instant, like he was never zhere to begin with," France finished, finally breaking down into tears.

It scared him that much huh? Well, England wasn't going to judge, because the woman appearing in his room was enough to frighten him, including the look of pure malice she directed at him.

What was going on here?

"Vell, now zhat ve know vhat's going on around here, how do jou expect us to help jou expose Amerika?" Germany asked, somehow the calmest one among them, though there was some white to his complexion.

"First, we should split up," England began. "France, Canada, you come with me. We'll search around on the top floor. China, Japan, and Russia, you three take the second floor. Prussia and Spain, you will take the first floor. Germany, Italy, and Romano, you three search outside. America could be hiding anywhere, so be on the lookout."

"And what's happens if we find him da?" Russia asked, smiling his trademark smile.

England tried not to shiver, and failed miserably. "J-Just start questioning him about what's happening, or just bring him to me. I don't care how you need to do it, but get the task done."

Russia shrugged, before dragging two frozen Asian countries behind him to the second floor.

The search had officially begun.

~~~

"Do you realize what you've almost done Edward?" America asked, back in her usual feminine voice. She was on the third floor of the family home, still dressed as the male America, and glaring at the Revolutionary ghost soldier, who glared right back.

"You know the bastard deserves to rot in Hell America," Edward countered. "After all he's done, you are still going to defend him?"

"I have not defended him before the Revolution ended, and I certainly am not going to start now," America clarified coldly.

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Are you truly that daft?" America asked, irritated. "Not only would his sudden death create suspicion that would be directed towards me, but this will start another war that no country can afford! However, the question I have for you is do you truly want to place my children and my people in unnecessary danger?"

Edward didn't speak, his bloodstained teeth clenched. Around her, the temperature dropped dramatically and the lights started to flicker. However, America kept her eyes on her former colleague, ignoring everything else.

"I have known you for years Edward, and this is the first time in a long time that I've seen you not use your head," America began. "I don't want that to start now, and I would rather not have to banish you like so many others in the past. Now, if you're done, go on a walk and don't come back until the other countries are gone. The last thing I need is for you to ruin everything."

"You know it's already begun America," said Edward as he turned to leave. "They have already become suspicious of you, and it is only a matter of time before they find out of your secrets. When that comes, don't come crying to me."

America's face was blank. "Clearly you seem to forget who I am as well Edward. Now leave, I have work to do."

Thankfully Edward, despite some enraged grumbling, left without creating anymore trouble.

America sighed, wishing she could just go lie down and sleep the day away. Dealing with ghosts, especially angry ones, was harder than it looked.

"M-Miss?" came a trembling female voice.

Turning around, America saw Kim, a forever pregnant woman from the 70's who was a victim of a rape and murder incident. She and her husband, Thomas, who appeared before France earlier, made the mistake of not bringing a weapon on their night out. Suddenly they were cornered and forced to perform sexual acts with not only each other, but their attacker too.

Kim had also been weeks away from her due date, and she was more than ready to become a mother, but sadly that would never be. Now, because of how she went, she was unable to find peace.

Thomas was no different. However, his fate was a little worse than his wife's; After watching Kim die, he had been forced to watch as his attacker ripped her body to shreds, including the now dying unborn child they were going to have, and after that, the man tortured Thomas in the most horrific ways possible, which soon lead to that pain following him in death.

America served as an anchor for the ghosts who follow her, from the darkness and especially from themselves. So, she was able to help keep the pain and even memories at bay, but not all the time, especially if a certain day happens to be their death date.

Today was the day that Kim and Thomas died, and as it was a full moon as well, they were extremely active the night before.

"Yes Kim?" America asked tiredly.

"You do understand his anger don't you? That man, if I dare call him that, performed many despicable deeds around that time, and even now he refuses to acknowledge what's he's done. It's only natural that we all want him gone," said Kim.

"I understand that Kim, but that's where things are starting to become complicated."

The confusion was clear on the undead woman's face. "How so dear?"

"Because now they will start to question why I never said anything about my "home" being shared with the spirits of the dead to them. To them, I'm deathly afraid of anything scary, ghosts being included, and now that they know that you and your husband live here, along with other spirits of the dead, they will want answers from me, answers that I may have no choice but to tell."

Kim was quite literally frozen in place, as if time had stopped. Not once did she blink, breathe, or even twitch, but she was already dead, so those three things were no longer needed, necessary, or however you looked at it.

"So you're saying..."

"Yes, and speaking of whom, three of them are eavesdropping on our conversation."

Gasps were heard from the other side of the guest room door, and Kim screeched, suddenly angry, until America held her back by her throat. The ghost woman struggled, but America was stronger and more than managed to keep her in place. All the while, she glared darkly at the now fully opened door, where her curse of a caretaker, brother, and his caretaker were standing, clearly too afraid to move.

"You are so predictable," America said, not in least bit surprised. She also didn't bother to conjure up her male voice. "Your footsteps are loud enough to wake the dead, quite literally I might add, and not only that, I know you more than you know me my dear, dear, but _foolish_ brothers."

America stared on with apathy. "You all should truly be careful of what you wish for, especially if that wish is only left with regret or downright stupidity."


	5. Look At What You've Lost

With the snap of her fingers, England, France, and Canada were pushed into the room, the door slamming shut behind them. Then, they were frozen in place, and would remain that way for a long while, unable to do anything no matter how much they willed themselves.

America then waved her head, and from the window, the other nations flew in from being dragged by a spirit of the dead. She stared at each and every one of them with an intense emotionless expression, and even she felt like a jury, about to sentence them to their fate.

Japan, who immediately recovered from the shock of being dragged here by invisible forces, stared at America in shock. "A-America-san?"

America smiled at him. She motioned for the spirits holding him. "Let him go you three. He's innocent here."

The spirits obeyed without a complaint, but she could tell that they weren't happy about it. Giving a quick smile to Japan, America returned her attention to the others.

"Did you honestly believe I didn't know what you were doing?" she asked. "I knew you would all get reckless and attempt to find out what I've been hiding, but have you ever heard the saying "Some truths are better off buried"? Or did it just slip through your forgetful minds?"

Some nations, like China, Russia, and even England, were struggling against the captors to no avail. In fact, the spirits didn't even budge.

"Well, you wanted the truth of what I've been hiding, so it's the truth you get." America walked towards her changing area, where she stripped herself from her bomber jacket and other articles of clothing that hid her feminine figure. After that, she dressed herself in a dark blue blouse, the matching long skirt, and black heels.

She also ran her hands through her hair, regaining her normal wavy chin-length hair, and washed her face, removing any makeup that would make her look more masculine, revealing her heart-shaped face, full pink lips, and long eyelashes.

This was why she took special care to hide her feminine beauty all these years, as that would be more than enough to give her away.

America stepped out, revealing herself in all her female glory. She watched as the nations inhaled sharp breaths, their eyes wide with disbelief as they scanned her from head to toe.

"Now do you understand?" America asked. "So many secrets are better left being left alone, but you all, being the nosy and idiotic people you are, decided to ignore that rule. You know, I don't ask, nor do I care, about what you're hiding, but then again you're completely different. How pathetic."

"You're not America," China spat, glaring up at her. "Who are you?"

America raised an eyebrow. "Have you become deaf old man?" she taunted. "I have just finished speaking, and now I'm starting to wonder if I should repeat myself. Though, maybe I won't, because that involves wasting my breath. Besides, people like you never learn."

"Shut up!"

"Oh no, have I hit a sore spot?" America mocked, smirking cruelly. "I truly thought that you, Yao Wang, would be able to withstand this of all things, but no, you are acting like an inexperienced brat, and not to mention one who cannot accept the truth right before him. Like, for example, your debt."

"You were supposed to give me the money aru!" China snapped.

"Have you forgotten the saying "Patience is a virtue" Mr. Wang?" America laughed. "My, oh my, not only are you deaf, but you have a peanut-sized brain! I knew that was the case, but you just confirmed it! Oh wow that was beautiful."

"Knock it off America!" England demanded, flinching when America immediately composed herself and stared with those icy eyes straight into his soul.

""Knock it off", you say?" she repeated coldly. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut United Kingdom? If there's one thing that I absolutely find sickening about you, it's that you don't stop running your mouth when you need to, and you don't keep your nose out of people's business, especially mine."

"You're no different you wanker!" England spat.

"In case you have forgotten Mr. Kirkland, _you_ were the one who asked for _my_ help during the first and second World Wars, as well as the other Allies. I did not care what happened to you as long as my country was safe, so I didn't want anything to do with the wars, until you forced me to participate and sacrifice the lives of men for your pathetic causes!"

Her anger appeared to be rubbing off on the other spirits, as they started getting restless and tightening their grips on the nations. America forced herself to calm down.

"However, after those wars, you started blaming me for your own faults, refusing to be seen as weak. Do you know what that makes all of you look like?" America lifted her arms. "Pathetic, whiny, and ungrateful little sons of whores who don't deserve what they've got! Also, unlike you, I'm not afraid of being seen as weak, because I'm not perfect, but you can't handle that, can you?"

America returned to smirking maliciously as she approached her second "older brother". "And speaking of which, I never expected you of all people to join their side my _dear brother_." She said the name like it was poison on her tongue. "Hasn't Mother taught you better than that? She'll be ashamed."

"W-What do you know?" Canada whispered, how expected of him. "What do you know of what she wanted?"

"Do you not remember that dream?" America asked, mimicking their mother's voice. "You're no son of mine! No son of mine would harm his own family selfishly!"

Now, Canada was as pale as snow. "H-How?"

"Because I'm the one who sent that dream to you," America answered, no longer smiling. "After all, it was the only revenge I could think of that would deter you. You harmed my little boy, and, as his mother, that was something I could not take lightly."

Realization dawned on the nations. "N-No..." England wheezed, agony appearing in his eyes.

America had no remorse. "I'm glad that hasn't slipped your mind. How is the little fucker by the way? His eye didn't grow back did it?"

The nations, especially Russia, snapped their heads up at her in horror and shock, probably from the amount of indifference and cruelty she possessed.

"How...how could you say such a thing Amerique?" France demanded. "Haven't we raised you better than—" France was interrupted by nails sweeping across his face, leaving behind scratch marks that also drew blood.

"I did not give you permission to speak Mr. Bonnefoy," America spat, before collecting herself. "However, to answer your question, you all have given me more than one reason to not care about you over the years. After all, why care for someone who doesn't care about you?"

"T-That's not..." England tried to deny.

"Oh Mr. Kirkland," America sighed dramatically. "You may have found me as a colony, but that's all there is to it. You do not know me, not like you think you do. In fact, the America you thought you knew? He never existed in the first place."

Silence reigned as more and more shock placed themselves on the nations' shoulders.

"I used that America to trick you into thinking that was the real America," America continued, unashamed. "You all made it so easy too, because you always fell for stereotypes and remained ignorant." She snorted. "How sad. The nations who lived longer than me are nothing more than immature children."

Once more no one spoke, and even the spirits were smiling at their turmoil. Finally, Canada spoke up. "Why America? Why would you do this? Why _did_ you do this?"

"Because Mother told me to."

Canada stared at her, stunned.

"After the Europeans began filing into the "New World", Mother feared the worst. She ordered me to disguise myself as a boy in order to protect myself, especially when the Native Americans were being forced into slavery, subjected to illnesses they could not cure, and were overall being wiped out for no good reason. After all, their lives, their lands, and their homes were being taken away! What did you expect from them?

"Also, some Indian chiefs ordered me to keep the enemy at bay, and so I did. It was the only thing I could do for them, for I couldn't save them all, and now Mother is probably in so much pain because of us."

Tears made her sky blue eyes shine, and pain and longing flashed through them. She truly missed her mother, in fact there was never a day when she didn't, but Kwanita told her to be strong, and she will be.

Canada also looked guilty, and there was also yearning for his first home in his gaze. However, that didn't mean he wasn't just as a sinner as the rest of the nations.

The only person she can call her brother is Diego, even if she didn't see him very much. He was one of the only people who treasured her, and one who didn't want to go to war with her.

The goofy America will only be for the ones who actually cared and considered her feelings.

"I hope you're all happy now," she said, emotionless, turning to leave the room, with the spirits following behind her. "Now look at what you've lost."


	6. Princess Migisi of the South

Japan had never felt more confused, or even betrayed somewhat, in his entire existence.

He couldn't believe what had happened hours before; the ghosts that inhabited America's home, America not saying anything about it, and...and...

...finding out America was a woman and so, so different in personality.

Her warm eyes had been replaced by icy glaciers that would be more than capable of ripping you to shreds, her entire posture screamed distrust and hostility, and she also stood elegantly, proudly, and with the stance of a queen. Hell, she even had this grace to her walk. She was so different from the America Japan knew, or thought he knew.

That America never existed.

However, what really bugged Japan were these few questions; why did America lie to him? Didn't she trust him? Weren't they friends?

A knock came at his door, and Japan hurried to answer it. When he opened the door, America was right there, smiling slightly, and all apathy gone from her. Now Japan was even more confused. Which one was the real America?

"May I come in?" America asked softly, never taking her eyes from Japan's. Japan said or did nothing for many minutes, but America patiently waited for his answer, something the America Japan (thought) he knew never did, and his heart broke all over again.

Nodding slightly, he opened the door wider and stepped out of America's way, allowing her to come in. After closing the door behind her, Japan refused to meet America's eyes and sat on his bed, waiting for her to speak.

After a few more minutes in almost complete darkness, saving for the moonlight coming in from the window, America said, "I never meant to hurt you, you know."

Japan finally looked at her.

"I wanted to tell you the truth, truly I did, but I didn't have any other choice but to also lie to you. It would already be horrendous enough if the other nations knew."

"But...were we not friends?" Japan asked, unable to keep the heartbreak out of his voice.

America winced slightly. "We are Japan, but you were, and still are, too trusting of everyone for your own good, and even if I told you my secret, you would've told the others, and, knowing them, they would make sure the news spread like wildfire."

"Even stirr..."

"I don't expect you to forgive me Japan, but I do expect you to listen. If you were in my situation, would you rather be seen as weak and a target to be controlled or not?"

Japan immediately nodded in the negative. "No."

"That's why I had to hide, because not only would they see me as weak, but I would be expected to follow the males to their every whim. I didn't want that life, so, besides Mother encouraging me, I disguised myself and made sure I drove as little attention to myself as possible. She knew my own brothers would see me as weak as well, and I didn't doubt her for a second."

Japan flinched a little in sympathy. Earlier after America's declaration, England refused to believe what happened, and even went as far as to use magic to bring the truth out of America, but America appeared behind England and...just stared.

After finally realizing it was the truth a few hours later, England had been in a state of depression, one America didn't care about. Canada was the same, berating himself for not even knowing that his "brother" was actually his sister, and that he was dead to her.

Even Japan found it hard to believe (no matter the proof) that Canada hated his sister and even went as far as to nearly kill her when her people decided to make him into a state in 1812.

"You should've known that I cannot control the minds of my people Canada, just as you can't yours, but you chose to ignore it and hurt me. You are disgrace to the North American name!" America spat, glaring at the brother that is dead to her.

Even the older brother's guilt wouldn't be enough to take back the mistakes he cannot undo.

Japan almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

"America-san, do you have anymore secrets I need to know about?" the Asian nation found himself asking.

America said nothing for a bit, but then she nodded her head. "Follow me," she said, walking out of Japan's room, with said man following not to far behind.

She lead him to the farthest corner of the house, where a lone door was located. Grabbing a key from her blouse pocket, she unlocked it and allowed Japan to head in before her.

There was nothing much in the room besides another door, a changing station, and a closet. Japan watched as America headed over to the closet and opened it, revealing the very little but wondrous contents within.

There was a mannequin inside, wearing a cotton but Indian styled dress, and on its head was a Indian headdress, both of which America took out and took to the changing station. A few minutes later, she came back out in the dress, which hugged her curves and full breasts, and then, right before Japan, she placed the headdress on her head.

Suddenly her hair began to grow in length, all the way down to her hips.

Japan stared, unable to believe his eyes. America smiled.

"I was born as Migisi, which in the Cheyenne Indian language means "eagle". My older brothers were born as Elsu, Miwok for "flying falcon", and Honon, Miwok for "bear". They're Mexico and...Canada respectively. Mother was also seen as a goddess, so my brothers and I were seen as royalty in a way, and naturally it made sense when our names became Princess Migisi of the South, Prince Elsu of the Southwest, and Prince Honon of the North. I sometimes take on that identity in order to remember being a part of my mother's people."

"I see," Japan said, taken aback.

He had to admit that America looked ancient and full of wisdom. She clearly held all the earth had to offer in high regard, and, with the bow in her hand, she seemed to wield it with mastery.

"Would you like to see my world?" America (or Princess Migisi) asked. She was now in front of the other door, and outside Japan saw trees that were not there before, and even saw some blue light that didn't come from the moon or any form of house there.

He nodded mutely, and the Native American princess opened the door.


	7. Mother

America, or Princess Migisi however you looked at it, led Japan throughout the forest that appeared magically. Clearly she knew it by heart, as she never looked down and even still sidestepped a twig or a spiky plant. Japan was not so graceful, not that he was complaining.

America truly looked like a queen from what she was wearing and by her walk too. She clearly was one who also appreciated what the earth had to offer, as she was taking extreme caution in not stepping on any bugs or plants, and she didn't even slap at a fly, who seemed to understand her.

Every time they were pass a noisy area, that area would immediately fall silent like they were bowing to America, just before going back to their daily activities.

America continued to lead him through the forest until they came across a cliff that overlooked the rest of the forest. Immediately, Japan's breath was taken away.

The forest below and the sky above were a beautiful sight to behold, especially the sky. It was a light blue with dark blue clouds drifting through and covering the different colored stars above. There were light reds, light blues, light purples, light pink, light orange, and even light yellow and white.

It truly reminded Japan of the times before the Industrial Revolution.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" America asked, smiling at him.

Japan wordlessly nodded.

"No one else but the spirits, myself, and those I allow in can see this forest, and I often come here as much as I can, for time here is timeless and I don't have to worry about anything for a long time until I'm ready to face it. It truly is amazing what Mother Earth can give us."

After saying that, America continued on down the cliff, and Japan followed.

They continued to walk on until America stopped abruptly, and turned in another direction with a serious look in her eyes.

"What is it?" Japan asked.

"What is she doing here?" America asked herself, before she began walking again, this time in the different direction. Once more, Japan was close behind. Then, while walking, she appeared shocked, before she smiled. "Well, seems like she's saved me another headache, but I swear to the spirits that she and her siblings are going to be the death of me."

"They?" asked Japan.

"You'll see," was all America would give, so Japan said nothing else until they arrived at a clearing full of different trees.

The clearing was full of what appeared to be American dogwood trees, and, to Japan's alarm, there was a giant bear and eagle nearby, watching a female figure.

The figure was obviously female, and she was wearing a long dark green cloak and long white ancient dress. There were wooden bracelets around her left wrist and, although Japan couldn't see from this far away, she appeared to be wearing a silver necklace around her neck.

There was something familiar about the figure, but Japan couldn't wrap his finger around it.

The female was playing a silver flute and dancing all at once, clearly performing for the two enlarged animals, who were watching her intently. However, they soon spotted America and Japan and stood, their movement interrupting the performing girl, who also turned in their direction.

Japan's breath caught.

The girl possessed long, silky blonde hair and forest green eyes, traits the Asian nation only saw on a certain nation.

"Mother?" the girl asked in a British accent, hurrying over to America. Her hood fell back to allow more of her silky hair to flow out behind her during her rush, and America held open her arms for the girl to run in, which the girl didn't hesitate to do.

Did Japan hear her right by the way? Mother?

America smiled at the girl, but then her face turned scolding. "What are you doing here Evelyn, and how in the name of the spirits did you get in here?"

"You know how we're related to you by blood?" the girl, Evelyn, asked. "Well, I was able to use that to come here, just like I have in the past, but there's another reason I'm here."

The grim look on her face had America on high alert. "What's happened Evelyn?"

"It's Anastasia. Her nightmares are becoming worse, and now she's too scared to even sleep. Not even my music is helping her!" Evelyn truly looked distraught. "Mother, I didn't know what else to do, I had to come find you."

America placed a hand on Evelyn's cheek. "Dry your eyes dear, I'll head over there right this instant. Just be sure to get yourself home okay?"

Evelyn nodded. "Yes Mother." Then, she muttered something under her breath and she was gone, sparks of green being left behind in her wake.

Japan looked to America, who didn't give him a chance to open his mouth. "I'll explain everything later, but right now I need you to head back to the house."

"What is going on though?"

"I'll explain after I get back, now please, hurry back!"

Japan was about to tell her that he didn't know the way back, but then he found himself back at the entrance of the house, with America nowhere to be seen.

Refusing to question his (female) friend, Japan hurried back inside and to his room, determined to keep his mouth shut until America came back.

She had some explaining to do, especially why that female England look-alike called her Mother.


	8. The Art Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update everyone. I was just making sure the rest of the chapters in this story were edited before I posted them, and I haven't been feeling well lately. So, I'm going to finish up moving the chapters from Wattpad to here before I move on.

How could this...How did this happen?

No matter how much he wanted this to be a dream, the reality would always bring back his worst nightmare, no matter how much he wanted to escape.

He had been deceived...by _America_ of all people.

"He" was actually a "she", and the America he knew, or thought he knew, never existed. All England had known was a lie, and all he's left with is a cruel, ruthless, and apathetic woman.

How had he become so **blind** **?!** The signs were there, and yet he never paid attention to them; the way America refused to let him bathe hi—her, how she refused to let him dress her, how long she took in getting ready...it was all _right fucking there_ , and he just let the information zoom on by without a thought!

He had been stupid...so...so...stupid.

So, as a result, England had actually sobbed himself to sleep that night, waking up later than usual, not that anyone was complaining for once when he arrived to the kitchen for breakfast.

To his surprise, it wasn't France or any other country who was cooking, but America. She was still dressed in her buttoned dark blue blouse, matching skirt, and black heels from yesterday. Seeing him, America nodded to him, her expression unchanging.

"Good morning Mr. Kirkland," she greeted before going back to her cooking. Her wording was like a blow to England's already hurting heart. Not Iggy or Artie, just Mr. Kirkland. Not only was she so different in personality, but she also denied any attachments to him.

Canada and even France weren't faring any better, though the former looked worse for wear. His skin was a sickly pale, dark bags the color of a storm cloud were under his eyes, there was a heaviness in his shoulders, and his hair was disheveled. He truly look like he went to war with both himself and his bed and lost.

England didn't know what America said to him after her revelation, but whatever it was, it was enough to make Canada look worse than France or England himself.

As for the other nations, they were clearly still in shock. Like the three members of the FACE family, they didn't seem to have slept a wink last night, except for Japan for some odd reason, and they were stunned enough that they didn't bother arguing with each other, which would've been nice if it hadn't been for their situation.

Soon, America came out with different trays of food in her hands. She seemed to have done this many times before, as she was confident in getting them all to the table without dropping them, and she politely denied assistance. Soon, America was placing the nations' respective breakfasts before them, ignoring their shocked looks as she settled herself at the head of the table, about to dig into her own meal.

England didn't know what he was thinking, but he had expected hamburgers for America's breakfast, but what he saw instead was shocking. On America's tray was a bowl of oatmeal, an apple, a couple strips of bacon, and a glass of tea. 

Tea!

America eyed the other nations and their untouched meals. "I'm not going to bother cooking for you again if you waste the food. Just to warn you, I'm not exactly fond of those who waste food." She didn't say it cruelly, but the warning in her voice was enough to get everyone to cooperate.

Soon, they were quietly digging into their meals, once more saying not one word to each other. America didn't seem to mind this though, for she just quietly ate her breakfast without a care in the world, or at least that's what England thought.

His tray consisted of his favorite Earl Grey tea, a couple pieces of small tomatoes, two pieces of sausage, fried eggs, and a couple pieces of bacon, all of which he was consuming slowly. England didn't know whether to be happy that America remembered his favorite breakfast meal, sad that she knew them and not the other way around, or both.

Finally, after many minutes of uncomfortable silence, America spoke up.

"You are free to do whatever you wish around the house, but as you're in my house, there will be some rules that I expect you to follow, and that means all of you." Her face was grim and serious as she scanned over all of them. "First, _do_ **NOT** leave your rooms after dark, because the house's occupants are more than eager to get a chunk out of you, especially the most hated ones among you."

England felt a shiver run up his spine, and nearby Italy whimpered quietly to himself.

"Second, no fighting in my house, and if you don't follow that rule, I'll be more than happy to sacrifice you to them with no questions asked, and I don't care what the reason is for why you're fighting. It's either the sacrificing, or you'll be kicked out of my home, whichever comes first."

Romano, and just basically everyone else, was sweating profusely.

"Third, do not go into the basement without me, and if you do, you may or may not be able to get out of there by yourself. Reason being is because whoever goes down there will be forced to experience their most traumatic memories, and, yes, only I can bring you out of those memories, but I can't guarantee that you won't have nightmares if that happens."

Everyone was now staring at America, bug-eyed and all color gone from their faces.

"Fourth, I expect you to clean up after yourselves. I am not your maid or your mother, and being grown men, you should be able to follow this rule easily. However, if you are not able to, you will be forced to spend the rest of your time here cleaning the entire house by yourself, and let me tell you it is grilling work."

More color drained.

"And, finally, because we are here on a business trip, I expect each and every one of you to act like the dignified nations you say you are. Oh, and China? Close your mouth because you're attracting flies." China, realizing that, immediately shut his mouth and began to spit out imaginary flies into his napkin.

"Now," America continued, "once more, if you're unable to do something as simple as that, make sure that the door doesn't hit you on the way out, and also take extra care to not come back. No one is asking you to stay, and I do have better things to do than to listen to your childish complaints and senseless arguments."

England was offended, as was everyone else, but no one dared to open their mouths.

"Oh, and if you're offended, I'm not going to apologize to you because it is the truth, and unlike you, I'd rather get things done and over with," America finished bluntly. "Now, I will inform you of when we will be starting the meeting, so until then, make sure you follow the rules. I cannot guarantee your safety if you do not."

After they finished their meals, once more in tense silence, America stood and left without another word, and the nations started to do the same. They took their plates to the (surprisingly clean and plain) kitchen to place them in the sink and left to find something to occupy themselves.

England found the library, which, like the rest of the house, was big and contained all kinds of novels. Romance, mystery, crime, non-fiction, fiction, you name it. Wandering the aisles, England was shocked to discover his classics, like Pride and Prejudice and even Jane Eyre, on these shelves, but now, his heart took another blow.

_"You may have found me as a colony, but that's all there is to it. You do not know me, not like you think you do. In fact, the_ _America_ _you thought you knew? He never existed in the first place."_

America was right. England didn't know her, not even from the very beginning. She did a wonderful job of that.

The older nation just grabbed Pride and Prejudice to kill time, but as he was walking back to the window seat, he saw something a little out of place.

There was a small art book on the table before him, and, while he didn't want to pry, England's curiosity got the best of him, and he picked it up. Opening to the first page, he was baffled at the artwork of America holding an infant in her arms. Clearly this was done in the sixteen hundreds', for this painting looked quite old despite only being a picture, but the artist did an excellent job in capturing everything.

America, who was lying in a bed, was smiling lightly up at the viewer, so beautiful and kind, and her eyes shone with happiness, delight, and love. The infant was wrapped in a dark green bundle, and all England could make out of the child was its blonde hair.

England looked at the title of the painting, and dropped the art book, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

_America_ _and_ _Virginia_ _, 1607._


	9. Dehumanization

"My, my, what do we have here?"

England stood up so quickly he almost hit his head on the table, also almost knocking it over. Spinning around, he found America standing there, her eyes narrowed and calculating, also icy than ever. The pure apathy in her eyes shut off England's voice box, and he couldn't even attempt to defend himself.

Walking over, America picked up the fallen art book, glanced at the picture, and placed it back on the table. She then stared at England, not saying a word.

Neither did England, because he couldn't find his voice. Besides, what did America want him to say?

However, after many minutes of a silent America just staring, England found his voice at last. "H-How long?"

America raised an eyebrow. "How long what?"

"How long have you been planning to hide this?"

America glanced at the closed art book for a moment. "Forever if I had to," she answered.

"Why?"

America glared at him, the ferocity of it like a physical blow. "Because one: you would've used them as shields against me; Two: you would've made their lives a living hell; and three: you probably would've made me a prostitute."

England blanched. "W-What?! I-I would never—"

"Shut the fuck up!" America snapped, baring her teeth at her former caretaker. "The fact that you couldn't accept responsibility for driving me away was already bad enough, and the realization that you would do anything for yourself really lead me to the edge! So, the last thing I needed was for you to know me and of them."

Now England was angry. " _I_ couldn't accept responsibility?! Looks like you are not different after all from the git."

America rolled her eyes. "There you go again, denying it. Is that all you're good for in the end? Good God Britannia would be ashamed of you."

The fury intensified. "What the bloody hell would you know?!"

"Because she's standing behind you."

Spinning around, England's breath caught in his throat when he, indeed, saw someone standing right there. She looked like England's carbon copy, with his blonde hair (although reaching to her thighs), forest green eyes, and all other characteristics of England. However, she was wearing an ancient cloak and white dress, and she was glaring at England with disappointment and overall disgust.

"M-Mother?" England stammered, unable to say anything else after seeing the look in Britannia's eyes.

"Don't call me that," Britannia spat. "You lost that right to call me that when you disregarded my teachings long ago."

"But I didn't—"

"Shut your mouth boy! I did not give you permission to speak. I thought I raised you better than that, and now look at where your thick head has gotten you! My grandchildren have had to live in fear of being discovered by their fathers, you being one of them, and you mistreated their mother ever since she declared independence.

"You are no son of mine, so don't you dare call me Mother!" With that, Britannia disappeared, but not before giving America a sympathetic look.

England collapsed to his knees, his eyes filling to the brim with tears. He couldn't make a sound as they spilled out, staining his clothes and the rug under him. Behind him, America sighed.

"Do you understand now United Kingdom? You refused to see me as my own person, and instead you dehumanized me and my people, which you still continue to do to this day. Now look where that's got you, and you have no one to blame but yourself."

England unleashed a sob, refusing to look at his former colony.

"You also made me realize something over the years too." This time England looked at America, watching as she took out a picture from out of nowhere and showed it to him. His breath caught.

The picture was of a painting of England and a younger America, but what made him freeze was the slash marks that covered him on the picture.

"I realized that you never existed in my life," America continued, heedless of England's turmoil. "The England I thought I knew died when I was young, and you took his place. I had to grow up under the care of my maids and myself, so you never counted as my caretaker, no matter how much you try to say otherwise. Therefore you made it so easy for me to fool you, and even you have to admit that you're at fault."

Then, without another word, America left the library, taking the art book with her, and leaving a distraught England behind in her wake.


	10. Honda

China stared hard at the emotionless America, while a sweating Japan stood behind him in the latter's doorway. The female nation had just arrived as Japan was arguing with his former caretaker, and over Japan's friend nevertheless, and he ceased his—somewhat—yelling when America approached.

"Why are you here aru?" China spat, but America didn't flinch.

"I'm here to talk to Japan, Mr. Wang," she replied. "Is that a crime?"

"Is it a crime?" China repeated, somehow becoming more offended by the second. "Of course it is aru! You think that because this is your house that you can do whatever you want, don't you?! You have even turned my own brother against me!"

"I'm not your brother anymore China-san," Japan muttered in the background, and if China heard him, he ignored him.

America's eyes narrowed. "You seem to have forgotten my rules Mr. Wang,and it's either that, or you're trying to test my patience. Also, I had no involvement in your brother leaving you, for you did that all on your own, even today, and if I did I will not be afraid to admit it."

"You--!"

"Leave Yao Wang; it's clear that your brother doesn't want you here at the moment, and if you fail to comply..." America snapped her fingers, and a few otherworldly growls were heard. "I will not stop my roommates from doing whatever they wish to you."

China was sickly pale with fear and even trembling, but he tried to look intimidating nonetheless. "So you're going to kill me aru?" he asked.

America smirked. "Oh no, much worse than that if you don't leave right now. Trust me when I say that those who have gone through this fate will never be the same afterwards, and sometimes even commit suicide."

China choked on his own saliva.

"Now, I'm giving you until the count of five to get out of my sight." America held up her hand with all fingers outstretched, which stared to lower as she started counting. "One..."

Probably faster than the speed of light, China disappeared from her sight, and America stood there for a moment, making sure that the older nation was really gone, before turning to Japan.

"I didn't come at a bad time did I?" she asked.

Japan shook his head. "Iie, actuarry, I was about to come rooking for you."

"I got held up, sorry about that." America followed Japan into his room, where he closed and locked the door behind her. She held up the art book. "I got this, so I want you to look at the second to last photo in this book."

Japan took it from America and did as he was told, seeing a black and white photo of America lying on a white cotton bed, and close to an infant of Asian decent, eyeing the child with the look of a loving mother. Japan looked up at America, questioning.

"Do you remember Washington D.C.?" America asked.

Japan flinched, the only response he was able to give his friend. Kami, when Japan saw those burn scars on the boy, he almost gave in to the urge to throw up where he stood, because the boy's scars deeply resembled hamburger meat, and, after that, Japan never looked at meat the same way again.

It was so horrific to believe that England and Canada would do such a thing to a child, but then again Japan didn't doubt it at all, knowing how poorly those two talked about America and even treated her.

Wait, how did he know about Canada's cruelty when he can barely remember him?

"I do," he replied.

"Well, I'm sure he's mentioned me and a family," America continued on, watching Japan. "Did he also say something about state governments?"

"Hai, he—"Japan froze, now fully understanding. He stared at America with wide eyes, silently asking her to deny what he was thinking.

She didn't.

"If Evelyn was anything to go by, then yes, I am a mother, and the child in this photo—"She pointed to the picture—"is one of my youngest daughters. She is Kyleen, Kyleen Jones/Honda."

Japan blanched at the second last name, _his_ last name. "Y-You mean...?"

"Yes, she is also your child Japan," America clarified. "She is the personification of Hawaii, born in 1900. No, we never had sex in any way, but after each state was born, it's pretty obvious of who the fathers are. I gave birth differently too, but I don't really know how to explain this to you without sounding crazy"

Japan was choking on the words he was forming. "A-And this...Anastasia?" he squeaked.

"She is Alaska, my youngest child and the daughter of Russia. She was born in 1912, and I will have you know that she's a little different from Russia. Also, I had to have her stay with me for the next couple of days because of what Virginia told me," America confirmed wearily.

"Virginia...?"

"Evelyn," America clarified.

"S-So that means...you have fi-fi-fi-fifty-one chirdren...?"

America hesitated before answering. "Yes."

Wow, who would've thought the ceiling would be so amazing to look at?

"Ah no..." Japan heard America groan before everything was silent.


	11. Daughter of Russia

America truly hated her life at the moment.

She was grumbling to herself as she walked away from Japan's room, where she placed the unconscious man in his bed before leaving, and right now she was wondering how Japan was going to handle meeting Alaska. Of course, she knew the others were going to be meeting the younger girl sooner rather than later, but that didn't mean she was looking forward to it, especially when it concerns a certain lilac-eyed nation.

However, America refused to place the blame on poor Anastasia, whose nightmares had been intensifying over the past week, and, when America went to check on her youngest daughter, she was shocked to discover that Evelyn wasn't exaggerating when she said that her youngest half-sister refused to even sleep.

She looked like a scared bat from Hell, with her paler than usual complexion, eyes as wide as dinner plates, and the dark bags under those lilac eyes. America held the poor creature in her arms as she quietly sobbed and soon went to sleep with her mother singing to her.

Therefore, America knew she had to bring Alaska to stay with her for the rest of the time, and this brought up a worry-filled argument between her and Evelyn.

"But Mother, haven't you ordered us to stay away from the house until the nations left?" Evelyn asked.

America rubbed at her forehead, where the beginnings of a headache were forming. "I know what I said Eve, but, as a mother, it's my duty to be sure that all of you are healthy and looking after yourselves. There will come a time when I can't always be there for Alaska, just like I can't be with Maine all the time to help him, and this way I can help her prepare herself when something like this comes up again."

Virginia bit her lip. "Will that not leave us more prone to be discovered?"

America sighed. "Unfortunately, that's already happened and so much more."

Virginia choked on her breath. "You mean—"

"Yes, unfortunately."

After that, America ordered her eldest daughter and child to inform the other states about what's happened and the change of plans, and as she was about to crash into the front door, a knock was heard on it, and America immediately opened it, revealing Alaska carrying a suitcase.

Physically, Alaska was a ten-year-old girl with waist-length pale blonde hair tied in a braid, pale skin, and lilac eyes, but she was much older than that. She was also wearing her trademark light purple buttoned jacket, light pink scarf, black shorts, black gloves, long socks, and matching laced boots.

Though, despite being a physically ten-year-old girl, she was sure tall for her age, another thing she inherited from her father.

Well, at least she only acted like the man when excited or overwhelmed.

"Privet Mama," Alaska greeted with a smile as she walked inside. She quickly hugged her mother around the waist before following the older woman throughout the house.

"How are you doing Ana?" America asked, smiling herself.

"Better now," Alaska replied. "So...you said I'm going to be staying in your room, da?"

America nodded. "Da."

~~~

Canada didn't come out of his room for the rest of the day, in fact he was afraid to, knowing he would have to face his sister, the sister he never knew, again.

The look in her eyes when she looked at him and when she told him what her true feelings for him were...Canada knew his heart had broken beyond repair. His sister wanted nothing to do with him, didn't give a _fucking damn_ about him nonetheless. He knew if he collapsed, was attacked, or something else in between, America wouldn't bat an eyelash.

What has he done? What have they all done?

_"I only have one brother, and he's not you. That brother of mine died when he was only a child, and I was too blind to see it until it was too late." The glare_ _America_ _gave him made_ _Canada_ _wonder if he was really turning to ice. "Don't you dare say you're my brother, for a foolish imposter like you cannot fool me."_

An imposter? Not a brother, but an _imposter_?

_What has he done?_

A child's laughter interrupted his thoughts, and Canada groaned. What now? He didn't want to get up, but Canada knew this was something that required his attention, so, albeit reluctantly, he got up from bed and walked to the door. Opening it, he looked down the hall, seeing something he never thought possible. _  
_

It was his sister, smiling with love and kindness at a girl walking beside her. The girl bore a terrifying resemblance to Russia, with the tall structure, lilac eyes, style of clothing, and even that smile. Surprisingly, the two were speaking in Russian.

America spoke in that language like she was a native! Her accent was perfect, her Russian was flawless, and the child beside her understood her perfectly. They didn't notice Canada at first, but when they did, they both stopped walking and stared at him, all emotion gone. Canada had to resist the urge to flinch.

"America..." he began, keeping his eyes on the feminine child version of Russia. "Who is this?"

America's expression remained unchanging. "That is none of your business Mr. Williams." She attempted to start walking again, but Canada grabbed her wrist, halting her. "Let me go Mr. Williams."

"I won't America. You already lied to me before, I won't—"

A shovel appeared in his sight, and a startled Canada released his sister, soon seeing the little female Russia glaring at him. Unlike Russia, whose dark aura would appear while he smiled, this girl was not smiling at all. Her lilac eyes were sharp and focused solely on him as she held out the shovel in her hands, all while a cloud of darkness surrounded her, way too similar to the taller nation.

"Touch my mama, and you will die," the girl threatened slowly, tightening her grip on the shovel until America placed a hand on her arm.

"That's enough Alaska, come along now."

The girl glared at Canada once last time before following America, her shovel disappearing in the process.

As soon as they turned the corner, Canada's mind was spinning.

Alaska?

It couldn't be...


	12. This Is Going to Be Interesting

Alaska, mind you, was no stranger to evil. She knew evil when someone who appeared innocent looked at her, and at that point she could instantly see the black soul they harbored. When she looked at her mother's brother, all she saw was something both white and black.

He was neutral, but he always embraced the darker side of his soul whenever his sister was involved.

Due to him being her neighbor, Alaska was more than capable of sneaking into his country and to his home. She knew how much Canada hated his "brother", and what she heard sickened the youngest state.

Sometimes he wished his "brother" would be raped, brutally murdered, or somewhere in between. It took all Alaska had to not barge into her uncle's home and slit his throat.

Now, this disgusting man was here in their family home, now aware of her mother's true gender and personality, and even still thinking his sister was still the "brother" he thought he knew. How thick-headed could he possibly get?!

Her anger must've been clear, because her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm yourself Ana," she said soothingly. "Let me deal with him okay?"

Alaska always hated it when people outside her family referred to her as Ana, for it made her feel like they were trying to get on her good graces in order to gain something. There was only one thing that her parents shared, one that Alaska inherited from them both, and that was their distrust of other people.

She wondered if that was why her mother tolerated her father so much. It was also why she only allowed her family to call her Ana, because she knew they were people she can trust.

Her mother led her to the room she would occupy when she was here, which was a very calming room. Its walls were colored a light green, her bed was small but able to fit about two people, and there were shelves that contained books in many languages.

Due to not having an official language, America could speak all the world's languages, like Russian, and even the language of the Native Americans. In fact, there wasn't a state that couldn't speak a different language, especially if Alaska was anything to go by.

After dropping off her things, Alaska walked with her mother to the kitchen, as lunchtime was on its way. The younger girl was so tempted to place rotten food in the nations' meals.

Next to her, her mother stared hard at her. "Don't even think about it Anastasia Alaska Jones," she said slowly.

Alaska sweat-dropped and smiled nervously; whenever her mother used her full name (well, except the Braginski part), she knew the older woman was deathly serious. Most of the time Alaska is able to handle many people, but when it came to her mother, that was a different story altogether.

"Sorry Mama," Alaska mumbled.

America nodded, but said nothing else until they arrived at the kitchen. From there, the mother and daughter proceeded to get started cooking, and the latter worked on ignoring the fact that she was cooking for the people she so despised.

However, doing something like cooking helped not only Alaska to keep life's troubles at bay, but it also helped her mother relax, especially when she had to deal with the dumbass nations or stressful paperwork. The thought made Alaska angry at herself too, for she wanted to be there to help her mother, but the older woman would not allow it.

Alaska was aware of the risks of doing that, especially when it concerned her father, but it was still hard when you know you can help someone and they won't let you.

At least here, they were creating something and not working to destroy. Sure, there were times when Alaska wants to destroy something, but she doesn't do it all the time.

As soon as they were done, the lunch bell rang, and all throughout the house, screams of surprise and yelling echoed, and Alaska wondered how her mother was able to handle them all (most of the time).

As America and Alaska moved the food to the dining hall, Alaska thought, _This is going to be interesting._


	13. Dangerous Games

Once the trays were set, the nations barged ungracefully into the dining hall, where America and Alaska were waiting. Alaska took the time to cut into her salmon, clearly ignoring the nations as best she could even though their eyes were on her. America sincerely hoped her youngest daughter did not actually place something unhealthy in their food.

America was busy stirring her black coffee when she said, "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you actually going to eat?"

The nations were at their stations quicker than a normal human could see.

After a tense silence and the clinking of forks and spoons, China asked, "Who is this aru?"

Alaska glanced up, revealing her lilac eyes. Russia's lilac eyes. However, there was a few startling differences, such as her shorter height, her being a female with light blonde hair—which was nothing like Russia's silver-like hair--, and she wasn't smiling as a dark aura surrounded her.

There was pure malice and contempt in that aura, and her unnerving stare did nothing to help matters. However, her glare intensified when her eyes landed on Canada, England, and all those who enjoyed placing their problems on America. However, her eyes seemed to soften a little when they landed on Japan, but it was gone before the others could comprehend it.

Speaking of America, if she was noticing the dark aura around the girl, she paid no attention to it in favor of her lunch. Like at breakfast, she ate with a polite elegance that no one would think she would be capable of.

In response to China's question, Alaska looked to her mother, who lightly shrugged. There was no point in trying to hide now, now that Japan knew about the states and Canada heard Alaska's name and her referring America as "Mama".

"I am Alaska," Alaska answered, and as soon as she did, chaos erupted.

"ALASKA?!" China screeched, making only America and Alaska flinch from the noise. Good gods it was like China took his nails and ran them across a chalkboard. "Impossible! How could your states be personified aru?!"

"Um...China-san?" Japan had recently recovered from his fainting episode, especially after the lunch bell rung.

"Who?!" This time it was Canada would yelled, where all traces of guilt where once more replaced with hostility.

"I'm not sure what you mean Mr. Williams," America uttered, pretending to be clueless. This clearly served to enrage her "brother" more.

"Who are the fathers?!"

America looked at Canada like he was the stupid one, which in more ways than one, he was. "I don't have to answer you," she replied coldly. "In fact, why should I?"

Many of the nations were offended, and unafraid of voicing them.

"What?!"

"How dare you!"

"Jou little harlot!"

At the last part, the nation who said that, who happened to be Prussia, found himself being smashed to the ground with a shovel. His attacker was Alaska, who looked more like a demon than ever before.

"Say it again, da?" she ordered, her voice low and threatening. "Call my mama a harlot again. I dare you to say it."

Prussia remained silent, either in too much pain or too afraid, America didn't care to find out.

"The reason's simple actually," she began, taking a sip of her coffee. "Why should I reveal the truth to the ones who make it a habit to deny the truth?"

That shut everyone up, thankfully.

"Like I've said before, you have given me more than one reason to not give a fuck about any of you, well except for a select few, but sadly for you, you're not one of them. Except Japan though." America sent a quick smile to Japan before becoming apathetic towards the others. "So, it should be pretty obvious to you of why I refuse to answer your questions.

"Also, if you expect me to do the same of you in the future, consider that a disappointment, for that will never happen. Oh, and Russia? Whatever's on that mind of yours, speak it and let's get it over with."

The taller nation, who was sitting at the head of the table, also had his infamous dark aura around him as well, and smiling sadistically. America stared right back, unaffected. "Why didn't you tell me I had a daughter da?" he asked.

America's eyes narrowed, once again thinking Russia was an idiot. "Why do you think Mr. Braginski?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Since you're clueless I'll spell it out for you. One: knowing you, you would try to force Alaska to become "one" with you again; two: you would not be able to shut up about it; and three: it would cause possible wars neither of us have the money for."

Russia's smile became strained and his aura intensified, causing any nation near him to scoot away in pure fear.

"You play a dangerous game Amerika," he said, his hand now holding his pipe.

"I have already been playing dangerous games for as long as I can remember Russia, and I'm afraid, unfortunately for you, that it has not changed a bit. Do not take me for a fool, for I'm nothing like you."

Russia stood up so fast that his chair flew back, crashing loudly against the hardwood floors. A few nations quietly screamed, Italy being among them. "Just what are you playing at Amerika?"

America raised an eyebrow. "What am I playing at, huh? I'm not playing any games at all right now, but if it makes it fair to you, we could be playing a game of 20 questions or even Cat and Mouse. However, the question is here, who is the cat and who is the mouse?"

The nations looked between the two arguing nations, not wanting to participate but at the same time unsure of whose side to take. America truly appeared at ease with the angered Russia, and even worse, she was pushing the wrong buttons! Was she truly asking to die?

Speaking of Russia, the tall nation continued to smile innocently, though there was a malicious intent under it. "I should really smash you to pieces Amerika."

"I'd like to see you try Mr. Braginski. Also, have you forgotten my second rule? If you fight in my house, I will sacrifice you to my housemates, and believe me Russia, they aren't exactly fond of you."

Russia wavered, but only a little. "Well, you never said about outside."

"Hmm," America thought. "Now that you mention it, I didn't. However, sadly for you Russia, that does not change anything. I know what you're after, so sorry to disappoint you, but I'm in no mood to give you candy."

Yup, America was asking to die.

"Foolish capitalist," Russia mused.

"And you are just as foolish," America shot back, finishing her plate of chicken. "Now, do us all a favor and sit back down Mr. Braginski. I'd be very upset about you wasting your food."

Russia appeared ready to say something else, when the shovel from earlier forced him back into his seat. Alaska was very strong, but was more than capable of forcing her father back into his seat. She glared at him with just as much contempt.

After making sure the taller nation would not be a problem, a satisfied Alaska went back to her seat beside her mother, and continued to eat her meal like nothing happened. America did the same, and slowly, so did the others.

Dinner and dessert were going to be just as tense, especially with Russia's daughter here. Wait...

As certain nations thought about it, did they have their own children with America? Could they meet them?

"Oh, and before I forget, the meeting will take place tomorrow, and a couple of the states will be attending. So if I were you I'd get ready for some chaos."

Or not.


	14. The World Meeting

The next day, America woke up to get ready for the meeting that was going to be scheduled at seven a.m. At least now she doesn't have to worry about putting up a male facade, but that wasn't what worried her so. It was the fact that the nations were going to be meeting her children, all of them in fact, and the other nations were going to be attending as well.

She was not looking forward to this. In fact, there was never a meeting she looked forward to at all.

By the time she got breakfast started, Alaska was already up and helping out, and soon after England and a few other nations joined her in the dining hall, like Germany and Japan. Speaking of the German representative, he had not said one word to America after learning of her true gender, and to top it all off, he seemed reluctant to even go near her.

Although America had no problem with the buffer man, that didn't mean he wasn't guilt-free. For a man of military strategy and observance, he was as much of a fool as so many others, never bothering to look underneath the underneath or even try to understand how America became a superpower to begin with.

Such a waste.

Once breakfast was ready, the bell rung, and once again more screeches of surprise and curses came upstairs, and America worked to get the trays in the room just as the nations stumbled in. Most of those who had been sleeping when the bell rung didn't bother to take the time to get ready.

Oh well.

"Hurry up and eat," America commanded. "We have a long day today."

Luckily, the nations did as they were told, eating without a complaint. After they finished, America stood up. "One more thing. For those of you who are known to constantly fight at every world meeting, let me warn you that at my meetings, you will be removed from the entire building immediately if you show even the slightest sign of hostility. Once again, I don't give a shit about your reasons, so keep that in mind."

"And if we-a don't?" Romano dared to ask, glaring at America, while next to him Italy whimpered, "F-Fratello!"

America raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've become deaf as well," she said.

Romano clenched his teeth, but didn't answer.

"Well, I have a better idea of making sure you never return to the world meeting in my country," America stated, and her demonic glare sent huge shivers of pure fear up the nations' spines, including Romano's.

"W-What is-a that?" he asked.

"By doing this." With that, faster than the nations could blink, America grabbed Romano by the collar and dragged him upstairs to the roof, where she then proceeded to hang him over the edge by his ankle. Romano cried out, now fearful for his life.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Vargas, I'm not going to drop you," America maliciously soothed. "However, if you continue to make a fuss like a five-year-old child at the world meeting, then you will fall from the rooftop of the building. After that, I won't care what happens to you. Are we clear?"

Fearful for his life, Romano nodded vigorously, praying to whatever deity that watched over the nations that this crazy woman would not drop him.

Thankfully she didn't, but the threat was still there, especially when they returned to the dining hall to see that Alaska girl smiling cruelly at Romano, so much like her father and yet so different.

"Well, get yourselves ready everyone," America announced. "Breakfast is over, and we need to start heading over to the world meeting. So get a move on!"

~~~

The limousine ride was deathly quiet, not that America was complaining. In fact, it was nice to know that the stupid nations were taking her threat very seriously. It would be foolish of them to test her with their lives on the line.

When they arrived, the other nations that were there stopped whatever they were doing and stared as America gracefully walked with Alaska behind her towards the board in the meeting room. Already she heard the mocking voices of the ones who didn't know, thinking that "America" was out stuffing himself again.

America ignored it all as she worked to begin her presentation. Today they were going to be discussing how to help with the physical pollution around the world, and America had an idea of how they can prevent this, though it might be costly.

Once the majority arrived, they watched quietly as America finished bringing up her presentation.

On the screen, America was presenting the option of litter patrolling and management, where this would not only be able to keep many areas of the world clean, but also give people jobs. However, because of the major population, this would be considered a problem, unless they did something about the fertility rates.

"Unfortunately not very many countries have passed fertility laws, and I'm hoping to get started on that sometime to help with the economy. Now, any questions, relating to the presentation?"

Luckily no one bothered asking nonsensical questions at the moment. "When do you suppose it's a good time to actually proceed with these laws?" India asked. "Do you understand that there will be riots?"

Leave it to India to point that out, though America knew he had every right to. His country, which was not only almost filled to the brim with people, but there was also much pollution in the area because of said people. It also didn't help that much of the male gender of the Indian population would demand more children until they were satisfied.

"I'm well aware of that," America replied. "In fact, there's never something where everyone agrees. This will not be one of them India."

India sighed. "Yes, of course not."

America was suspicious now, because India was one of the people who was not afraid of letting her know that he heavily disliked her. There was something he wanted to ask, and she had a good idea of what it was.

"Is something wrong India?" she asked. "You seem ready to explode."

And alas, that bomb did explode, and the Indian representative bolted from his chair. "There is something wrong!" he yelled. "Just who are you?!"

America raised an eyebrow. "I am America," she answered.

"No you're not!" the man denied. "For all we know you could be some employee of his, doing all his dirty work! Along with that girl!" He said the last part while pointing at Alaska, who stared back emotionlessly.

"Oh?" America raised an amused eyebrow. "Do you have any evidence sir? Physical evidence perhaps? I'm afraid your accusation makes no sense."

India looked like he just came out of a sauna. "You—"

"She's not lying," someone said, and, turning, America realized was Canada who said it.

Now America wondered what happened, especially when everyone seemed to remember the true identity of her "brother".

"This is the real America, the one who hid under the America we thought we knew, the one who has outsmarted us without us even knowing, and the America who is a mother."

As shocked eyes fell to her, America sighed. "I'm not going to bother denying it, so thank you for saving me the energy of telling them Canada. Now, he's right. You all were so easy to fool, and yes, I am a mother. A mother of 51 children."

A knock came at the door, and America glanced at it before smiling. "Ah, they're here." To the door, she said, "Come in!"


	15. Evelyn, Magnolia, Melody, and Elvira

A few people walked in, all girls, and all politely nodding in greeting to the nations, but not saying a word. There were four of them in total, all of whom appeared to be in their late teens. There was also a few of them that made many catch their breaths.

The first girl who came in was like the female clone of England, except for the usual scowl, she had a polite and calm smile. Her long blonde hair fell to her hips in a silky wave, her forest green eyes shone with some kind of magic, and she was quite tall, though not as tall as America. She was wearing a short white dress, denim jacket, and white leather heeled-boots. Her hair also possessed a dark blue ribbon.

America heard England choke, France begin to mumble in panic under his breath, and basically the other nations rubbing at their eyes, slapping themselves, or just pinching themselves. She sweat-dropped, wondering what the hell she just got herself and their guests into.

The second girl was alarmingly like France, with extremely long and wavy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and pale skin, wearing an elegant dress that appeared out of its time. She also carried herself like a woman of the world, confident and elegant, like nothing in the world could trample over her.

The third girl made a certain North American nation freeze, and for a moment America felt terrible for the man who was supposed to be her brother. This girl was the spitting image of said nation, with the lavender tinged eyes and the light blonde hair that was long and braided a little. She also wore a white tank-top, denim shorts, and slippers, not exactly revealing but at the same time not. However, unlike the certain nation we're talking about, she carried herself with fire, unlike the ice he carried.

The last girl was the same, expect for a different nation. She shared his dark brown hair and matching eyes, but unlike him at the moment, she was smiling calmly. She also wore a white dress and headpiece that looked more like a wedding attire than anything else.

"Hello girls, you're just in time," America greeted with a genuine smile.

"Hello Mother," said the England and Canada look-alikes. The former spoke with a perfect British accent, while the latter spoke in a slight French accent.

"Bonjour Maman," greeted the France look-alike, her French accent perfect.

"Hola Madre," finished the Mexico look-alike, clearly a Mexican native.

It took a moment for their words to set in.

"MOTHER?!

"MAMAN?!"

"MADRE?!"

The new girls turned to the nations, appearing surprised at their outbursts. They turned with questioning looks on America, who shook her head. "It slipped my mind to inform them," she said. "I sincerely apologize for that."

"No harm was done Mother. We forgive you," said the female miniature version of Canada.

The female England smiled politely at the nations, but under it there was something close to distrust. "Good morning, you are the nations correct?"

No one spoke, except for Germany. "J-Ja, ve are."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. My name is Evelyn Jones, but I am mostly known as Virginia. I was also the first colony founded in the United States, born from an asexual union between my mother, Emily, and my father, Arthur."

If the fact that England was the father of this beautiful child wasn't even more surprising, America's real name did it for them.

The main nations turned to America with their own questioning looks, and she shrugged. "You never gave me a chance to explain with your arguing earlier."

She said it so matter-of-fact, like it didn't even matter. It shouldn't have hurt the ones that were supposed to be close to her, but it did.

Virginia urged the female France before her, and the latter curtsied gracefully, making a certain nation swoon. "Bonjour monsieurs. I am Magnolia Jones, also known as Louisiana. I was born during zhe Louisiana Purchase and to my mother Emily and my father Francis."

America could tell that the others didn't know whether to faint at the existence of an offspring of France, or tolerate it as best as they could manage. She had to keep a hold of herself to keep a laugh from escaping.

The female Canada placed a hand on Louisiana's shoulder, seemingly to prevent the girl from doing anything stupid, before stepping forward herself. "Hello, I am Melody Jones, otherwise known as Utah, and I am the only daughter of my mother, Emily, and my father, Matthew. I was created when Mormons immigrated to me."

Finally, a body crashing to the floor was heard, and America sweat-dropped again at the sight of her unconscious "brother". She knew that reaction was coming, but even still she wasn't prepared, because normally the guy was able to keep his shit together.

"M-My petit...Matthew...a child...his own sister," France was mumbling incoherently. He was once more as pale as a ghost and even some drool was escaping past his lips. America walked over and placed a napkin on his mouth, not out of generosity, but because she didn't want saliva on her table.

The other nations weren't faring any better, but at least they weren't in the state France was in.

Utah laughed nervously at the pity party that was the nations and glanced at the last girl, who didn't appear affected by the atmosphere in the room. She nodded and stepped forward.

"Hola amigos," she spoke up, and that seemed to snap everyone out of their stupor. "Now that you're feeling better, my name is Elvira Jones, or New Mexico, and I am my padre Diego's daughter! It's nice to finally meet you Padre!" She said all this with a loving smile on her face, all directed towards Mexico.

Speaking of Mexico, he was staring at his child with wide, bug-like eyes. Now that America thought about it, her older brother appeared like he did when he first said "I'm a Padre..."

After recovering from the shock of that, Mexico left without another word, and since then the nations were confused on why he said that. Though, how the older North American nation managed to figure it out, America didn't know if she did want to find out or not.

Now, Mexico looked about ready to faint again. Fortunately he didn't, especially when New Mexico walked over to embrace him. America found herself smiling fondly, for he was one of the only people who she could consider family, along with the Nordics and Baltics, even if the last two groups weren't related to her by blood.

Just the thought that she had to lie to them was very hard, and America couldn't even begin to think of the betrayal they must be feeling. She didn't know if they were as forgiving as Japan, but she deeply hoped they were. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if they didn't forgive her.

Mexico, albeit a bit awkwardly, wrapped his arms around the daughter he produced with his sister of all people. Now, you may be thinking: "How can these siblings even produce normal-looking children with each other?" Well, it's quite simple really. These siblings aren't even human.

If you're aware of Greek, Egyptian, or any kind of mythology, you may have a good idea of this. For example, Zeus and Demeter, the god of lightning (and the king of the gods) and the goddess of the harvest in Greek mythology, were siblings, and produced a famous and beautiful daughter together, Persephone, who ended up marrying her uncle, Hades, the god of the underworld.

So, these types of relationships were common in those mythologies, and heck, even the parents of the main six Olympian gods were brother and sister. Now, since the nations are technically not human, it should be close to these stories.

Though, while he embraced his daughter, Mexico glanced at America, his eyes narrowed with the demand that she explain herself when the meeting's over. In fact, when America looked around, she saw the Baltics and the Nordics were giving the same looks.

Well, she's fucked.


	16. Impending Doom

After the meeting ended, with once again nothing being solved, America stayed behind with her daughters, the Nordics, the Baltics, Mexico, and Japan in the meeting room, unlike the other nations who returned to their hotels or to America's family house. She found herself trying to become as small as she could, because the intimidating stares on her were not helping her mood at all.

All while her daughters were doing what they pleased, and if they were aware of the atmosphere, they ignored it.

"So...what do want to know?" she asked lamely.

Finland's eyebrow twitched. "What do we want to know you ask?" he repeated slowly. "What do you think we want to know?!"

The others (saving Japan, who was trying to stay as non-involved in this as he could, and the girls, who still were minding their own business) glared down at America. America sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but you better sit down for this. It's going to be a long story."

~~~

Returning back to the house, America wished she can just go to bed and sleep the rest of the day away. Surprisingly the meeting with her brother, the Baltics, and the Nordics had gone well, but just telling them of why she had to lie to them was emotionally exhausting.

Of course Finland, being the understanding person he was, forgave her instantly, but told her to never do that again or he will feed her to the dogs. Sweden was the same, and the demanding stare he gave her was enough to get her to behave. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were a little harder, but soon followed Finland and Sweden's example in the end, with the rest of the Nordics following them shortly after.

Mexico was a little different, as it took America even longer to explain herself to him and why she had to deceive him as well.

"Mexico, you know how the nations are, and even Spain is more observant than you think. I don't know how he failed to see past me—though I'm thankful for that—but he can see into you. It was better if you didn't know, and I didn't want you to be pressured into giving away that information. Trust me, you have enough on your plate already."

"But I'm your brother America. I have more than every right to worry!" Mexico shot back.

"I know Diego, and that's exactly why I didn't want to place this burden on you." America didn't lie to her brother, knowing he was dealing with so much crime in his country, and it was always giving him pounding migraines every time she saw him these days.

Not only would he be worried twenty-four-seven, but he would make himself ill if he knew. He already had enough to deal with, and America didn't want to add to that.

Their meeting ended with them embracing one another before going their separate ways for the day. Now at the family home, America knew her daughters were waiting for her in the kitchen. It was almost dinner time, but America was too tired to eat.

Hopefully Evelyn, Magnolia, Melody, Elvira, and Ana can deal with the nations by themselves.

Oh what was she kidding? They've had to deal with so many adult problems since the day they were old enough to walk, and not to mention she trained them in martial arts herself. Though, America hoped they wouldn't have to resort to violence, except when necessary.

She headed straight for the kitchen, where her five daughters were waiting, eating their own meals. They must've left the other nations in the dining hall so they could eat in peace, though the latter were awfully quiet, not that America wanted it the other way.

"So, it went well da?" Alaska asked, approaching her mother.

America sighed. "Thankfully yes," she answered.

"Are you hungry Mother?" Virginia asked, holding out a plate of clam chowder. Well, it was small, and America didn't really have much of an appetite. Without a complaint she took it.

The women were quiet for a long time, with America absentmindedly taking bites from her bowl, and the girls doing the same with their meals. Finally, Utah spoke up.

"Will you now be introducing the other states Mother?"

"I suppose I may have to, now that they know," America answered, knowing she won't be able to keep her children secret for long. "Also, I fear this may not end well at all."

The girls blanched, understanding instantly.

Chaos was coming, and right in the form of America's children.


	17. She Doesn't Hate You

Life seemed to be against the nations these days, and today was no different.

First, they had to learn that America was actually a woman, then that she was so different from the America they had grown accustomed to, and now this.

America is a mother, and those girls were only a few of her children. Of course, they already knew that, especially since Alaska showed herself, but now that she said it at the meeting, it was still a shocker.

Now, they were thinking this sudden question: Why?

Why did America trust the Nordics, the Baltics, and even Mexico more than them? Weren't they supposed to be allies (her family in some certain nations' cases), or even her friends? Or did she never think that, and just used their feelings to her advantage?

The way the girls acted with them wasn't downright hate like Alaska's, but there was still the unwillingness to even trust them. Like their mother, they were acting polite towards them, but there was that cold indifference their mother possessed that always showed itself when they tried to push America.

"You do rearize that's arr you have been doing arr this time, correct?" Japan, who had retained his calm and apathetic outlook since lunch started, had been quiet all this time. Whenever one of the nations tried to question him, he would brush them off and continue to eat without a care. Though, they hadn't noticed he had been observing them.

True, while the island nation appeared to not care about what's going on in the world, Japan was very observant. That was how he knew of how low America was held in regard to the nations, and that alone was what made them all blind from the very beginning. For the longest time, Japan had never felt more ashamed to call himself a fellow nation.

He was also pretty sure this was what America was feeling too. He wouldn't blame her if that was the case.

Upon hearing his voice, the nations turned to him, confusion and even offense written in their gazes. Japan just calmly sipped his tea in response.

"What do you mean aru?" China demanded, clearly wanting to slam his cup of tea onto the table. Japan felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming. "Don't tell me you're taking her side!"

"And what if I am?" Japan dared.

"You think that we're blind, and don't deny it I could see it, but you're just covering up the fact that you are just as you are calling us!" China continued, now pointing to his former charge. "I thought I raised you better than that aru!"

At this, Japan darkly chuckled, soon glaring up at the stunned China. "You sound just rike Engrand China-san," he began, setting down his cup, never taking his eyes off the older nation. "If I didn't know any better, I wourd think you enjoy tormenting others."

China's face reddened. "T-Torment?! Me? How dare--"

"Oh? So the fact that you continue to rub your probrems, and redundantry if I might add, into America-san's face, is arright in your book? Why do you think she was putting up with you arr these years? It was arr so she courd keep you foored. For a nation of wisdom China-san, you act just rike a five-year-old chird. You arso seem to forget the importance of words too, and even farring for an unresorved issue."

"W-What's that aru?"

"Burrying."

Just that word alone was enough to make the entire world stand still, and quite literally. Though, Japan knew this wouldn't stop the people before him--if he could dare call them that--from continuing to harass America in the near future. After all, old habits died hard, and perhaps they will too soon after.

"Jou are really calm about zhis Japan," Germany stated, keeping his eyes on the island nation. "Vhy is zhat?"

"It's because I'm not worried," Japan replied.

"Vhy?"

"Why what?"

"Vhy vould jou do zhat? Vhat are jou hoping to gain from Amerika?"

"I have nothing to gain," Japan responded again, wishing the buffer nation would leave things at that. Unfortunately, he did not.

"Zhen vhy?!"

"I don't have to terr you anything Germany-san," Japan said coldly, now glaring at Germany. In his gaze, he was daring Germany to push on, and likely get the both of them in trouble. Compared to the true America, the nations were like disobedient teenagers, and America was not going to let anything like their temper tantrums occur in her house.

Thankfully, Germany said no other word, and even throughout the entire lunch period.

Besides, he would find out soon enough.

~~~

Later, Japan tried to seek out America, but Alaska and New Mexico stopped him.

"Mama's really tired," Alaska explained. "It's best if you leave her be for now da?"

For some odd reason, the island nation felt at ease with the girl despite the fact that she was Russia's daughter and had almost all of his characteristics.

For a moment more, Alaska's eyes scanned over him, before looking him in the eyes again. "You really look like Kyleen."

Japan thought that too.

"Um, Miss Araska, what is Kyreen like?" He didn't know why he asked that, but something told him he had to know. Besides, now that he knows that he has a child, it would make sense that he would want to know about her.

Either way, Alaska didn't seem surprised that he asked. "She's very shy when you first meet her, so don't take her greeting the wrong way when she arrives, but naturally she is very energetic and fun-loving."

And why did his mouth refuse to stop moving? "Does she..." Japan gulped. "Does she hate me?"

Alaska genuinely looked confused. "Why would she hate you?"

"For Pearu Harbor."

Alaska said nothing, but when Japan did receive a response, it instead came from New Mexico, who had been watching the exchange between them silently. "She doesn't hate you amigo. If she did, don't you think she would do everything in her power to not come here?"

Japan did not respond to that.

"I understand that you're scared; in fact Hawaii is nervous to death about what you're like, and, like her, you seem to be the type of person who doesn't believe something unless you see it for yourself. I promise you though that she will not treat you like you're the plague."

Japan didn't know whether to feel relieved or even more reluctant.


	18. Ryker and Alida

When America woke up the next morning, she felt a little better. Now, she was standing cooking a major breakfast, knowing that a few extra people would arrive today, and would be major shockers to the nations.

She quietly snorted. For being older than her, they sure were surprised easily.

Eventually, as she was serving the food to the nations, who were once more quiet, the doorbell, a mere chime, sounded throughout the mansion. Smiling, America went to answer it, greeted two of her children, and brought them to the dining hall.

The nations choked on their food after seeing them.

The first of the two new arrivals was the spitting image of Netherlands, except with America's sky blue eyes. He also wore a full-piece black suit, and an easy-going smile on his face. However, when he first saw the nations, he frowned, his easy-going mood replaced with a protective man who would be more than happy to pound their heads into the ground if given the chance.

His companion was female, and also wore a professional business suit and skirt. She looked like the man next to her, with his pale blonde hair at mid-back, but strangely, she also looked like England too. Between her fingers was a cigarette, which she puffed without a care in the world.

"Alida New Jersey Jones, what have I told you about smoking in the house?" America asked sweetly, but the intent behind it was anything but sweet. The girl, Alida, sweat-dropped. "I said you could smoke outside, but not in the house. And New York dear, I hope you didn't encourage her again."

"U-Um..." was all the boy, New York, would say.

After a long few minutes of silence, America sighed. "Fine, I'll let this pass for one time, but if this happens again dearests, you two can kiss your breakdancing schedule goodbye for a month."

Both arrivals jumped in horror. "W-What?! B-But Mother--"

"Don't "But Mother" me you two! In case you have forgotten, the both of you are under my roof, and as long as you're under that roof you will follow my rules, whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mother," the pair answered, clearly ashamed.

"Good, now breakfast is ready. Come eat." Immediately America had turned from a intimidating mother to a loving one. In the background, Alaska was giggling from behind her hand at the pair's predicament. Having heard it, they glared at her, but Alaska just giggled harder.

Until her mother stared hard at her. "Alaska, don't laugh at your siblings. I don't want to have to take away your sunflower fields for a while longer."

Alaska blanched, and quickly composed herself.

Finally, America's words set in.

"SIBLINGS?!" a select few nations shouted in disbelief. America stared at them, irritated.

"Are you going to stop that? Good God you're already giving me a headache and the day has barely begun! And to answer your question, yes, this is New York and New Jersey, or Ryker and Alida. Say hello you two."

"Good morning," New York greeted, slightly glaring at the nations.

"Hello," Alida joined in, completely indifferent as she threw her cigarette skillfully into an ash tray that was located outside.

"Has anyone already made--"

"Pancakes?" Utah finished for New York. "Yes, I have. I've made plenty for everyone."

That was another thing Utah inherited from Canada, and that was his obsession with pancakes.

New York grinned, and was gone before anyone could keep track of him. When he returned, he was holding a plate full of stakes upon stakes of pancakes, which he was devouring faster than a heartbeat.

Utah shook her head. "That boy has an appetite as big as the universe itself."

"You're telling me," New Jersey agreed, though she was smiling fondly at her full-blooded brother. Then, unlike New York, she calmly walked into the kitchen and returned with a smaller stack of pancakes on her plate. She also ate it much slowly than her brother.

"Ve~ Are you Netherlands' children?" Italy asked innocently, all while Germany glared at him for being rude.

However, New York and New Jersey weren't offended. "Yes, we are," New York answered. "I'm the second oldest out of all of us, with Virginia being the first. I was first known as New Netherlands, until the British came and named me after the Duke of York."

"I'm his only full-blooded sister," New Jersey came in. "I was born in 1664, and I also was first founded by the Dutch. Oh and Mother? Before I forget, I think Juliette, Bernard, and Mary are going to be arriving today around noon. Victoria, Melanie, Benjamin, and Josef should be arriving in the evening."

"That's wonderful," America replied, smiling. "Though, what about the other states near here?"

"They have work to catch up on, so they won't be arriving until sometime tomorrow. They asked me to tell you that so you don't get worried."

"Well, I appreciate that," America mused.

"Who's Juliette, Bernard, and Mary?" Canada asked.

"Pennsylvania, Maine, and Maryland," America clarified "And before you ask, Victoria, Melanie, Benjamin, and Josef are Connecticut, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, and Delaware. Oh, and just to warn you, Maine is a...how do I put this? A little shy and sensitive, so please be gentle with him."

America walked into the kitchen at this point, so she didn't see the looks of worry and confusion on the nations' faces. Alaska, despite herself, began to fidget, and New York and New Jersey shook their heads.

Just then, the other girls arrived at the dining hall. Virginia was now wearing an ancient white dress, a silver butterfly necklace, and a dark green cloak was hanging from her arms. Her hair didn't possess the ribbon either.

New Mexico and Louisiana were in the attires they wore yesterday, and, now that the nations realized it, so did Utah and Alaska. They glanced at America in confusion.

She sighed. "This is Virginia's normal attire, and she can't wear it in public these days because of you know what."

"Good morning," the girls greeted as they went into the kitchen to grab themselves something to eat. America looked to the nations.

"We're going to be having a picnic later today, so if you all want to come, be my guest, but make sure you behave yourselves," America threatened, eyeing them with a protective motherly glare that reminded a few nations of their own mothers.

Then America turned to New York and New Jersey, smiling. "Would you two like to join us? I want to hear how work's going in your states."

The two states nodded. "Sure thing Mother," they replied, before hurrying back outside to grab their suitcases.

Well, better they do that now, because when the other states get here, things were going to turn crazy real fast.


	19. Picnic Arrivals

By the time they were ready to go, America knew the nations couldn't take their eyes off her, and now wished more than ever that they were still unaware of her true self.

She was wearing a white sundress that wasn't doing a good job of hiding her body and breasts, and she was aware that the way she was hauling the heavy picnic basket wasn't helping anything. Her present children were watching the nations with narrowed eyes, staying as close to their mother as possible.

Well, hopefully this won't end in a bloodbath.

America took the group around the mansion, where a giant valley was spread out before them. It was a beautiful day out too, no cloud in the sky, no wind, and not too hot, so you'd have to be an idiot to not go outside today. While they were walking, America talked with New York and New Jersey.

"How's your work going Ryker?" she asked.

New York groaned. "There is always more than one day where I wish someone would shoot me. Every time I get a little paperwork done, another stack will appear before me! It's official now...paperwork is the bane of my existence."

"At least you're not the entire country Ryker," New Jersey chimed in. "Not only does Mother have to work stacks upon stacks of paperwork, but she has to deal with inconsiderate nations all the time."

Behind them, the nations flinched.

New York rubbed his head. "True."

"Have you been sleeping Ryker?" America asked, looking at her son up and down.

New York smiled at her. "Mother, when you have a city that's nicknamed the "City That Never Sleeps", then you tend to follow that trend. Now hold on"--New York held up a finger just as his mother opened her mouth--"I do sleep from time to time, so don't worry."

"Sure you do," America mused sarcastically. She then turned to New Jersey. "How about you Alida?"

"Same as always," Alida replied. She looked down at Alaska, who was skipping in front of them. "How about you Ana?"

Alaska tensed a little before turning around with a nervous smile on her face. "U-Um..."

"So I'll take that as a yes?" New Jersey teased.

Alaska pouted at her. "Don't get me started on that da?"

"Alright you two, that's enough. Besides, we're here." America chose a spot overlooking the entire valley, and worked to get the blanket situated. In the process, Alaska started digging around the picnic basket, throwing out random objects.

America raised an eyebrow at the youngest girl. "And what are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for Alida's bread," was the only reply Alaska gave her until finally she squealed and pulled out a giant loaf of bread. She then started rummaging through the basket to find something to cut it.

"Now Anastasia, save some for everyone," America lightly scolded, and Alaska pouted, but didn't release the bread. The older woman shook her head and took the loaf from her daughter, proceeding to cut it with the knife she brought.

Soon, everyone had a slice of bread, and Alaska was enjoying hers massively. Taking a bite of it, everyone soon realized their bread was gone the moment it was in their hands. America still had hers, albeit uneaten, and watched them with a smirk.

"Alida bakes the best bread around, and she isn't known as Miss Bread Maker for nothing." Upon receiving strange looks, America was quick to add, "Her siblings named her that, not me."

Then, just as suddenly, America's face turned into an irritated scowl. "Don't even think about it."

A huge exhale of breath was heard, then a young man dropped next to America. Despite not having anything in his mouth, England choked, because the boy before him was like the carbon copy of Scotland, except he was wearing overalls and was a little shorter.

"How'd you know it was me?" the boy asked with a pout.

"I'm your mother, I know everything," America responded. "Now when did you get here?"

"I thought Alida told you." Before America could open her mouth again, a black blur zoomed by, taking the Scotland look-alike with her. The two wrestled for a bit before the blur threw the boy a good distance. Once the female was on her feet, the others had a good look at her.

She was a muscular young woman with messy, chin-length black and blonde-tipped hair, tan skin, and eyes that appeared to be various shades of blue. She smiled crudely up at America. "Hello Mama, you look lovely this morning."

America deadpanned at the girl, managing to get in a "Hello Michigan." before the boy returned and tackled the girl. America felt the eyes of the nations on her, and heard her current children either giggling or shaking their heads at the new arrivals' antics, and she hoped she could handle so many things all at once.

Good God being a mother is a difficult job.


	20. Troublemakers

"You and your brother are going to be the death of me, you know that right?" America asked as she worked on bandaging the bruises and cuts on her two children, Tennessee and Michigan.

Michigan grinned up at her. "You always say that Mama, and you're not dead yet!"

"Yes, but might as well," America mused, rolling her eyes. She glanced at the nations, who once more looked more like fishes than people.

She sighed. "This is Jasper Kirkland, or Tennessee, and Clarice Bonnefoy, or Michigan. Say hello you two."

"Howdy," Tennessee greeted with a mock salute.

"Hey!" Michigan greeted next, grinning big.

Tennessee elbowed Michigan in the ribs, to which she retaliated by elbowing him back. Seeing this, America smacked the both of them upside the heads.

"Ow!" they squeaked. "Mama--!"

""Mama" what?" America asked sweetly, a dark aura surrounding her. For some reason Tennessee and Michigan looked like they were getting smaller and smaller, in an attempt to escape their mother's terrifying look.

Their siblings weren't faring any better, and the nations were no different. Virginia, New Mexico, and New Jersey appeared to be sweat-dropping while glancing nervously at their mother; New York and Louisiana avoided looking at America; and Alaska had a nervous smile on her face.

"Now Mother, you know how they are," came a British female voice. Turning, the group saw a new one heading towards them. It was a group of three, two females and one male, and it was the female who spoke that caught everyone's attention.

She appeared to be an alter ego of America, but her hair was longer to her waist, she had a serene expression, a shorter structure, she wore a crown made of what appeared to be wheat, and she was even carrying a basket filled with fruit. She also wore a grass and dirt-stained apron dress that reached to her knees.

The woman behind her looked like a certain albino nation, except female and wearing a long dress that belonged to history. Like said nation, she possessed white hair (which was thigh-length and held partly in a bun), red eyes, and snow white skin. She gazed at everyone with a calmer look than that of Prussia most of the time.

As for the male, he looked like he didn't want any of the nations there, as he gazed at them with unmasked hostility. He was also quite tall, with semi-long dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a muscular body that his long-sleeved shirt and jeans were failing at concealing. He also wore a cross necklace around his neck and his face possessed the stubble of a mustache and beard.

America smiled at them. "Ah, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Maine, when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago," the Prussia look-alike, Pennsylvania, answered, her German accent catching almost everyone off-guard. She glanced towards the nations, and for a moment her eyes darkened, but it was gone just as quickly. "Und I take it jou're zhe nations?"

As they wouldn't answer, America said, "They are."

"Vell, I vould stay it's nice to meet jou."

The boy refused to say anything or even glance at the nations, more specifically England and Canada. Instead he took out a music player and put his headphones on, drowning out all other noises as he followed his sisters. Of course, a few certain nations found that disrespectful.

However, when America glared at them, those nations wisely kept their mouths shut.

Maine then sat beside America, soon giving a dark glare and grin towards Michigan and Tennessee, who shivered and immediately bowed their heads. Satisfied, the boy returned to listening to his music.

Nearby, a few nations shivered themselves.

"Well now, Michigan, Tennessee, will you now tell me when you two arrived here? I thought you had work to do?" America asked.

"We actually found there wasn't much that we couldn't do on the plane trip," Michigan admitted. "So, we decided to do our work while we were on our way here."

"Good way to use your time," America mused, clearly impressed.

Michigan pouted. "You make it sound like I slack off Mama!"

America raised an eyebrow.

At this, the state sighed. "Okay okay, maybe I do slack off a little bit."

"A little bit by a lot," Tennessee mused, rolling his eyes.

Michigan glared at him. "You take that back!"

"Enough!" America ordered, causing everyone to stiffen in pure fear. Michigan and Tennessee froze, fearing their mother's wrath. "Tennessee, don't provoke your sister, and Michigan, don't encourage him."

"I wasn't--" Upon America's look, Michigan slumped. "Sorry Mama."

"Sorry Mama," Tennessee chimed in.

"Thank you, now, let's have a good time, yes?"

"Yes Mama."

"Yes Mother."

"Si Mama."

"Oui Maman."


	21. The Scarred Capital

Thankfully Michigan and Tennessee didn't get into another brawl, which, although a normal occurrence, was still annoying to deal with. Of course, Tennessee was one of the brothers who encouraged Michigan's tomboyish personality, and again America saw nothing wrong with that and don't get her wrong she loves Michigan as much as she loves all her children, but there were times when even she needed a break from their craziness.

Once they had finished eating, the group spent a little bit longer out in the open, and America was out in the flower fields with her children, watching with a smile as New Mexico danced with Alaska, both of them giggling in delight. Mary was tending to some of the flowers with Maine, who now no longer had his headphones in. Pennsylvania and Louisiana were making flower crowns with Virginia and Utah. New York and New Jersey were relaxing near their mother. And Michigan and Tennessee were still having the last of their snack (they did arrive late after all and America didn't know they were coming today).

Then, New York let out a snort of laughter. America looked at him. "Is everything alright Ryker?"

"I'm just thinking of how the idiots back there will react when Texas gets here," New York answered, trying to contain his laughter at the thought.

America couldn't hold back a small laugh of her own. "Do you remember when Texas' bosses first met him?"

This time New York hollered. "How can I ever forget that? They looked like they were going to pass out!"

"Those poor men," America mused, a smile spreading onto her face. Even still, she couldn't blame those poor men for that, as when Rex was born, his size baffled America too, and it wasn't every day when you saw a man as tall and as brute as Texas.

Well, at least Rex's bosses adapted quickly to that; The various women though, it took even longer, and let's just say the poor janitor had a lot of blood to clean up.

~~~

Speaking of the idiots Ryker was talking about, a few of them were once more in their usual state of chaos.

Such as...

"You bloody wanker, this is all your fault!" England.

"How is it my fault?" And France.

Germany was so tempted to throw himself from a tree and land on his neck by now, and England and France were not helping. Of course, the two idiotic nations began to fight over the bread they previously ate, which Germany had to admit was more delicious than any bread he ever had, and now that it was gone, the two nations decided to blame each other not only for that, both for the fact that America had children with the other.

What did Germany do to deserve this?

Oh, maybe for being the idiot he so despised.

"Will you all fucking shut your traps? Good God you never change," a voice commented.

Everyone froze, hoping beyond all else that the voice didn't belong to the person they didn't want to see at the moment. Again, life hated them, because a man who bore a striking resemblance to America's male counterpart came into their view.

It was Washington D.C., and he too did not look pleased to see them.

Like America's male counterpart, he was a very tall man despite the size of the capital, had amber blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and spectacles. He was wearing a black business suit, black pants, polished shoes, and even white gloves to go along with the outfit. At first glance, you wouldn't think that his face was covered in makeup, but if you did, you'd wish that really wasn't makeup.

Because of the War of 1812, Washington D.C. suffered severe burns that left him covered in what appeared to be fourth-degree burn scars for the rest of his growing days, and would forever remind him of that day. Of course, Washington D.C. didn't seem to forgive England and Canada after the other nations discovered his scars at a meeting before.

If the scars weren't memorable, then what D.C. did to Cuba surely was.

Even now, Cuba's eye hasn't grown back from before, and he has now become very fearful of the United States, submissive almost, and it was quite pitiful if you saw it in an opposing point-of-view.

Washington D.C. crossed his arms. "I would say good afternoon to you, but then again you never appreciated whenever I would take my mother's place at the meetings when she was unable to attend."

Many of the nations flinched. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Vhat are jou doing here?" Germany asked, soon slapping himself mentally for sounding like an idiot.

Washington D.C. raised an irritated eyebrow. "You know exactly why I'm here Ludwig, or have you forgotten already what I've said to you after Cuba ripped my shirt open?"

Germany had to choke back his vomit, and the others were in the same predicament.

"I'll take that as a no," D.C. commented. "Now that my family is coming together, and I hate that I'm saying this, but a few of them aren't openly going to be happy to see you or the fact that you're in our family home, and trust me Mr. Williams, Utah and Alaska aren't exactly pleased that you're here, and if they decide to do something to you, do not hold me or my mother accountable."

D.C. had turned away before he could see the look of pain in Canada's eyes. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to greet my mother." He walked off before anyone could say a word.

Yup, Germany was truly that idiot he so hated.

Wait, family home?


	22. Homes

Later that night, England was in his room getting ready for bed. He wanted to sleep but his mind was still on overdrive, and he didn't know how to stop it.

Those children...that boy Tennessee, he was England's son.

England didn't know why this made sense.

Just how many children did he have with America without his knowledge?

This fact made his chest hurt, a feeling he was becoming too familiar with.

Before they headed to bed, the nations saw America sitting on the couch in the sitting room, looking exhausted but refusing to sleep. Of course, Italy tried to approach her, but was held back by Utah, who shook her head. Defeated, the others just went to their rooms to retire for the night.

What was America doing?

A knock came at his door, and England, startled, didn't open it right away. When the knock came again, he rushed to the door, opening it to reveal Virginia.

She was still dressed in her ancient white gown, but she was clearly heading to bed, because she had a nightgown in her arms. She nodded to him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm afraid we're going to have to share a room," she greeted solemnly.

England, although a little disturbed at her bluntness, allowed her inside. Once that was done, Virginia headed to the room's bathroom, soon coming out in her nightgown. She then walked over to the spare bed that England never noticed in the room.

"I-Is this your room?" he asked.

"Yes, whenever we spend time with Mother during gatherings," Virginia answered, not looking his way.

"Gatherings?"

"Mother always comes here to keep up her facade as a male nation, and we use these kinds of houses to spend time together as a family. They aren't really Mother's homes."

Virginia must've realized what she said, because she said, "I've said too much. Good night Mr. Kirkland."

"W-Wait!" Virginia looked back at England, and if she had been startled by his outburst, she didn't show it. "This isn't...This isn't America's actual home?"

The state said nothing for a long moment, and, because it was dark, England thought she had ignored him and fallen asleep until she said, "No."

As he laid in bed, desperately trying to sleep, England wondered what else he didn't know about the colony he raised.

~~~

The group arrived at eleven at night. They were tired as Hell, and were excited to get to their waiting beds after a long day of travel and work. However, when they opened the door to the house using the spare key their mother gave them, they found their sleeping mother on the couch, waiting for them.

They went over to her, and gently shook her.

"Mother," one of the two girls in the group of four whispered. She was a girl with shoulder-length black hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing bright feminine clothing, and she bore a striking resemblance to the other girl, except that girl's hair was longer to her waist and she wore gothic clothes. Hearing them, their mother was awake and blinking at them, before she smiled tiredly.

"Hello," she whispered back, allowing her four children to hug her.

"You should go to bed Mother, we're here now," the boy, who appeared as a mixture of America and England physically, whispered.

America smiled. "Alright, but don't stay up too late." With that she headed off to bed.

The four siblings smiled after her, before they followed her to their bedrooms, and as soon as they found their beds, were immediately out like a light.

Boy were the nations going to be surprised again tomorrow.


	23. The Death of Me

Romano had just gotten out of bed, once more not looking forward to breakfast. Mostly because of America, who always ignored him like he was nothing but an insignificant bug if he even tried to talk (or more like complain) to her. One time not too long ago, America, just after threatening him with a fall from a building, just stared at him. She didn't say a word, or show any sign of emotion.

She just...stared.

Romano was very unnerved by it, so much so that he was actually silent for once.

During these last few days, Romano saw a different America whenever she was around her children. She was much happier, more patient, and even pretended the nations didn't exist. Well, all the nations except for Japan apparently. Romano had been surprised that America was apathetic to Italy too.

Italy was also strangely silent after seeing that.

Romano then walked out of his room, wishing that he was back at his home, where it was warm and welcoming. However, just as he closed the door, footsteps began heading his way.

Romano spluttered when he saw a man who looked exactly like Sweden walking towards him, carrying a sleeping girl with long midnight black hair and wearing a black nightgown. Following the man was a boy who looked scarily alike to both America and England, with amber hair, hazel green and blue eyes, and still wearing his nightwear; and a girl who looked alike the sleeping girl, except her hair reached her shoulders and she was wearing a brighter-colored nightgown.

The group paused after seeing Romano, but immediately nodded to him before continuing on their way.

Who the fuck?

~~~

If Romano had still been asleep, he would've been rudely awakened by a girlish scream coming from downstairs, which also came from a certain French nation.

America deadpanned at France, who was staring up at her son (either in horror, shock, or both she couldn't tell), while the latter stared back intently.

"Good morning," Delaware greeted, and, as if a spell had been lifted from France, he fainted. America sighed in annoyance.

"Great Mother Gaia I hate it when he does that," she mummered. She moved to drag France to his chair, but Delaware beat her to it.

"I'll do it Mama," he told her, before he placed the man none too gently on the chair. America nodded to him.

"Thank you dear. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Delaware just shook his head, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. He was so alike Sweden, both in appearance and personality. In fact, the only thing he inherited from her was her supernatural powers.

This also wasn't mentioned before, but as they are the sons and daughters of America, they each have supernatural powers of their own, though Virginia and even Louisiana had more of a fantasical kind of magic if anything else.

Speaking of her children, America sighed in amusement when she saw Connecticut still sleeping the minutes away in her chair. Although she knew the girl had a long night, it wasn't a surprise to America that her daughter was a heavy sleeper, and she was even willing to bet that Connecticut could sleep through the apocalypse if given the chance.

Though...

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" Tennessee yelled, pouncing on Connecticut.

"KYAH!!" Connecticut cried out, waking up. She glared at her brother. "Seriously Tennessee?"

Tennessee smiled innocently at her. "Yeah, seriously!"

Connecticut deadpanned.

"Well, good morning Connecticut. I hope you had sweet dreams?" America greeted with a smile, and Connecticut blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm not a child anymore Mother!"

"Well, that's too bad for you dear, because you will always be my child."

Conneticut pouted, glaring at the wall while running her fingers through her long black hair. Although she was so much like her father in that category, it was quite endearing.

The bell rung, once more accompanied by startled yells, but the U.S. family, having heard this for a long time, were used to it and a few rolled their eyes at the sounds.

Michigan looked at America. "It's been almost four days and they still act like that?"

"Tell that to them Clarice," America replied with a deadpan of her own.

While the nations worked to get themselves into the dining room, Utah, Louisiana, and New Mexico came out with different trays of food, which they easily placed in front of the nations and their own spots. Meanwhile, the nations noticed the new arrivals.

"Who are you?" England asked rudely.

Said states turned to him, with Connecticut and Delaware staring England down.

"You seem to have forgot your manners for all your talk about being a gentleman," Connecticut commented coldly. In response, England blubbered. "However, I am Victoria Jones/Kirkland, also known as Connecticut, and I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but I'd rather not."

As soon as she sat back down, her triplet siblings stood up.

"Hello, I am Melanie Jones/Kirkland, or New Hampshire. Good morning to you."

"Good morning, I am Victoria and Melanie's triplet brother, Benjamin or Rhode Island." Rhode Island bowed to them before taking his seat next to his triplet sisters.

"My name is Josef Oxenstierna or Delaware." As soon as they heard that, the nations were about to scream "WHAT?!" until they heard the click of a gun. Turning, they saw Washington D.C. with a loaded rifle in his hand, and an annoyed expression on his face, daring them to go against his wishes. Seeing this, Maryland smacked her half-brother's upside the head, and, although he pouted at her, he put away the gun.

Virginia, New York, and New Jersey approached the new arrivals, smiling. "When did you arrive?" Virginia asked.

"Late last night, you should've known that sister," New Hampshire replied with a smile of her own.

"It's still nice to know though," Virginia shrugged. "So, how was your trip?"

"Tiring, but it was worth it," Rhode Island answered.

"What are you standing around for? Come on and eat before your food gets cold!" Utah called out, already digging into her breakfast.

The states hurried to their stations, quickly digging into their meals. All the while they talked about their lives like the nations weren't even there.

"How are things going with you Mother?"

"Very well now that I know my children are coming to see me."

"Mother!" Connecticut whined.

"What? And don't give me that young lady, I heard from Melanie that you often would make wishes upon stars to have a chance to come visit me," America told her daughter with a teasing smirk.

"You!" Connecticut looked like she wanted to strangle New Hampshire, who smiled innocently at her sister before continuing with her meal.

"But you have to admit, at least we can visit Mother now before the holidays," Maryland pointed out, just after swallowing a piece of pancake and dabbing at her mouth.

Maine nodded with a small smile. "It is," he said.

"So vhat should ve do today Muti?" Pennsylvania asked. "Do jou have a meeting today?"

"I do, but we can do something afterwards if you'd like."

The more energetic states cheered, while the more reserved ones smiled big.

"Jou know ve're still here right?" Prussia asked.

"I'm aware Mr. Beilschmidt, but instead of sitting there like statues you can talk amongst yourselves to pass the time while you eat," America remarked blankly, not looking his way. The states stared at the albino nation for a second before continuing on with their conversation.

~~~

Afterwards, the states were helping their mother wash dishes when Rhode Island turned to America.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you, but Texas and North and South Carolina are here and Texas is planning on attending a rodeo. Do you mind if we go to that afterwards?"

America paused her cleaning. "But of course! Why didn't they tell me of this?"

"I think it's to surprise the nations Mother," Maryland replied, watering the plants on the sill.

America sighed in amusement. "I meant what I said to you Michigan. You and your siblings are going to be the death of me."

"We are not!" Connecticut, Tennessee, Michigan, and even Maine denied.


	24. Strain

By the time they got to the meeting room, everyone was silent. However surprising it may seem, America ignored it all as she moved to her chair, which was located in the front of the room.

"Good morning," she greeted the other nations, before she worked on getting her papers sorted out, but she inwardly hoped the idiots wouldn't think of following her children, who decided to head to the rodeo early so they can also be a part of the unpleasant surprise.

Once her papers were sorted out, she stood up. "Germany, I believe you're first."

The buff man jumped a bit, but immediately composed himself and hurried to the stadium with his own presentation. It was about the eventual colonization of the Moon, something that interested America greatly. Germany proceeded to show the possibilities of where they were going to get the money to pay for the construction, if it was safe to do this, and how they were going to grow food if they do proceed with this.

"Any questions?" Germany asked once he finished.

One hand raised. It was China. "Why don't we see what America thinks? She seems like she's with the construction." He said it resentfully, but America easily ignored him.

"I am not against this notion, but I do agree that there are possible risks," America answered calmly. "After all, if we do continue with this, we'll have to use artificial lighting to grow crops and construct domes to protect the colonists, maybe even finding a way to create a source of vitamin D for them, as the Moon doesn't get much sun. And yes, I'm aware this will cost billions of dollars, but I'm aware of how eager many of our scientists are of colonizing space, and I'm afraid there's no stopping them."

China grumbled. What a brat.

Germany coughed into his fist. "V-Vell, zhat's all. China, jou are next, and I swear if jou bring up zhe debt again none of us vill be happy."

That seemed to have deterred the Asian nation, and America knew that was exactly what he was going to do.

Thankfully, China did a presentation of the pollution in his country, caused by overpopulation and the amount of cars, which he hopes can be solved by the One Child Policy by around 2050. America nodded in agreement, as the less people there were, the less pollution there will be.

And miraculously, China didn't even think of trying to involve her in anything. Ignoring what he's really trying to get helps.

A few more nations presented their own, and when it came to America, she just said, "I don't have anything at the moment."

She had been expecting annoyed grunts and the like, but there were none.

Once the meeting was over, America gathered her things and headed to the door.

"Where are you going America?" Low and behold, China was the one who asked that.

If America still hated China, she would've rolled her eyes at him. "That is none of your concern Mr. Wang. Also, it never bothered any of you of where I was going before. What's caused that to change?"

Despite himself, China flinched.

"If that is all, then good afternoon to you." America walked off before anyone could say a word.

~~~

It was always such a relief to be away from the other nations. Now, America could smile and breathe, really breathe, for the air was stiffening in those meeting halls. Hell, she was able to handle her government's meetings, whose patrons were crazy in their own ways.

Her phone buzzed, and pulling it out, America almost snorted when she realized the text was from Rex.

_About to start rodeo. Where are you?_

America texted her approach back, before she headed towards the stadium where the rodeo was taking place.

All the while, she heard hurried footsteps, which were failing miserably to conceal themselves. America was almost tempted to call out the nations on their poor spying skills, because if that meant she could hear them, then they were louder than her children, Tennessee who's more quiet than they could hope to be.

~~~

The stadium was packed when America arrived, which was to be expected, because the best performers around were here, especially the famous Rex Jones, the cowboy many men and even women could only dream of. He was also the main reason why some women (and a few men) were here, and they were desperately trying to get to the front row so they could have a closer look at the sexy hulk of a man.

America was also glad she was used to hearing loud noises, because this place would be a nightmare to anyone. Looking around, she spotted the people she was looking for in one of the front areas in the stadium.

With them, were her son and daughter, North and South Carolina.

Unlike most of her children, they were often the most difficult to deal with, though America admits that they're better than back then. North Carolina was the businessman of the two of them, and he possessed dark brown hair and eyes. He also was almost as tall as Texas, and is almost always seen dressed in suits.

South Carolina, on the other hand, looked exactly like her brother, and she too often dressed in business blouses and skirts, but she's the lazy one of the two. The two of them gave curt nods to their mother upon seeing her, and America nodded back before sitting next to Alaska and Maine, the latter who was clearly regretting coming here, and his music was turned on to full blast.

Well, fuck her stupidity.

Either way, Allan and Rachelle were a very rebellious bunch, which they got from both their father, England, and from the slavery era, which they profited on and wanted to keep. However, unlike most of their siblings, Allan and Rachelle didn't know of how much pain their mother was in, and after finding out, Allan immediately apologized despite his pride, while Rachelle was too prideful to until Virginia placed a curse of daily nightmares on her until she apologized, albeit a bit grudgingly.

America really hated to admit this, but those two disappointed her in more ways than she could count, and their pride was one of those disappointments. Don't get her wrong, she loves them, but there were times where she wanted to shoot her brains out, especially when South Carolina was concerned.

"Hello Allan, Rachelle," America greeted over the noise.

Once more, the siblings nodded.

"Am I going to hear a word from you? I haven't seen you for months, and this is the greeting I get?"

"Hello Mother," North whispered.

"Howdy Ma," South greeted, glaring at America, who glared right back.

"I don't want to hear it Rachelle South Carolina Jones," America scoffed. "And in case you forgot, you are the one who decided to come here, and I'd rather not have to listen to you complain. You are a grown woman, not a child."

"I know Ma!" South shouted.

"Oh?" America raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that? And please tell me of a time when you acted maturely."

South clearly gritted her teeth, but said nothing.

"That's what I thought. We have talked about this many times before Rachelle, and I'm not in the mood. Now hush!"

Now, arguing with her children was different compared to the nations. Her children's fights with her always left her exhausted, both mentally and emotionally, while with the nations all she felt was indifference. Her children always made her feel guilty, even if they needed to hear what she had to say, but that didn't mean it was easy.

She'll apologize to Rachelle later, but right now the show was about to start.

Wait, the show was starting. Apparently they had argued throughout the welcoming speech.

Well, let's get this party started.


	25. Invading My Personal Life

The first performer managed to last a good thirty seconds on the angry bull just before falling off. All the while, the crowd cheered, the sound deafening to anyone with sensitive ears. America and her present children however weren't one of those people.

She clapped along with the crowd at each performance, enjoying each one too. In the past, it was always a favorite pastime of hers to head to any event that symbolized life in the Wild, Wild West, and the rodeo was among them.

Then, the cheers grew louder when a certain someone came out, riding a bull as easy as walking, and happily yelling out all the same. Nearby some girls and men gawked at the man, while others (most of them being female) suffered nosebleeds and passed out at the sight of the man's well-defined muscles and height.

America smiled to herself. It was her son, Rex Jones, also known as the state of Texas.

Texas was everything America said he would be. With his extremely tall and broad frame, he looked like a god among men to anyone outside his family. He wore dirty jeans, cowboy boots, a white shirt, a leather no-sleeve jacket, and a cowboy hat, all of which seemed to further bring out his charm. He also possessed shoulder-length shaggy dark brown hair and the matching eyes.

Eventually, the bull managed to throw Rex from its back, but Rex was prepared for it and landed gracefully on his feet. If there were people still awake, they would've passed out at this sight.

America couldn't hold back a snort, and, nearby, New York and a few of her present children were failing miserably at containing their laughter.

Seeing these reactions never gets old for the family.

Seeing his mother, Rex winked and waved, causing a few people near her to swoon. America smiled back.

As the show continued on, America knew some certain idiots were watching.

~~~

Once the show was over, America and her present children waited in the lobby for Texas. He usually took a while, as there were still some congratulations going about after the show. It also gave America time to call certain people out.

"I must say you're very terrible at spying," she called out, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Are you going to come out now, or stand there like idiots?"

Her children sucked in breaths at hearing this, and turned with glares on their faces. Said people, looks of shame and embarrassment on their faces, stepped forward.

Maine looked up at his mother. "What are they doing here?"

America shrugged. "Don't know, but I'm willing to bet they wanted to spy on my personal life. You know, how many times do I have to repeat myself to you? It's already giving me a headache. You never cared about my personal life, nor do I yours, so what's caused that to change?"

No one dared speak, well, anyone with a conscious, until Italy miraculously spoke up.

"V-Ve...we were just curious."

America narrowed her eyes. "I knew I was a bad idea to let you into my home. You truly have no qualms for personal space do you?"

"Howdy Mama, what's--" The voice stopped when the owner saw the other nations. Turning, the nations nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw Texas, his eyes narrowed and calculating, all while he was slowly reaching for his knife that he kept strapped to his side in case of emergency.

This place didn't allow guns anyway, but why it allowed weapons like knives, don't ask.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" England asked, rude once again.

"I'd remember ya manners if I were you Mr. Kirkland, because the next thing ya now, this here knife will be in your head," Texas threatened, his eyes suddenly dark, evil, and ready to see some bloodshed.

"Texas, please," America sighed. "Not in here. We are still in a public building you know, and I don't want to cause trouble for the staff or the customers."

The large man looked to his mother, before he put away the knife with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Mama, I'll try not to do it again."

America smiled. "That's my boy."

Meanwhile, the nations almost yelled out, "TEXAS?!" until America glared at them, reminding them they were out in public.

"Let's go everyone. I'm afraid we're going to have a long afternoon."

The states groaned.

~~~

Back at the mansion, America was sitting in one of the many couches in the living room, which she was sharing with Maine and Alaska, the former who was sleeping on his mother's lap, his headphones in and playing a quiet piano melody. Everyone else sat in the different couches.

"Like I said so many times on the ride back here, yes this is my son, Texas, or Rex Jones. And he's your son Spain."

Spain choked, his tan skin turning into a pasty white, though it had been that way ever since he heard the news the first time. Nearby, Romano was mumbling to himself. "T-Then..."

"Oh yes, you have children with me, a total of four children to be more precise," America answered, looking out the window.

"W-Who are..."

"My sisters are California, Mississippi, and Florida," Texas answered, standing as close to the door as he dared. "Mama, may I go see my darlin' now? I've been wanting to see her for a while now."

America smiled wearily. "Go ahead Texas, and be sure to be back before supper."

"Yes Ma'am!" Texas tipped his head before heading out the door towards the mansion's stable, where his favorite horse was waiting.

America then looked back to the nations and her present children, the former who looked like they were going to melt from the tension and the latter who looked like they'd rather be anywhere but here. America couldn't blame the latter, for she felt the same.

"Now, I'm afraid we still have a lot to talk about here, and it concerns you." She inclined her head to the nations, who were trying to make themselves as small as possible. "Shall I remind you why my people hate their personal bubble being invaded or, should I say, spied on?"

"After all," all the states spoke up, cruel smiles appearing on their faces, ready to unleash Hell. "That is something we Americans do not take lightly."


	26. America the Drill Instructor

They tumbled down the stairs, grunting and yelling out in pain in the process. As soon as they landed on each other at the bottom, America called from the top, "They're all yours ladies and gentlemen. Just be sure to not kill or traumatize them too badly."

Then she closed the door, locking it.

A few otherworldly giggles and cackles were heard, and the horrified nations looked up to see various people of different time periods grinning down at them with crazed looks on their mangled, deathly pale, or bloody faces.

That was when they screamed.

~~~

Back upstairs, Connecticut smirked. It had always been a fantasy of hers to view the stupid nations being decimated in some way, and her mother was a genius for coming up with this punishment. Nearby, Alaska giggled when a scream erupted from the basement, and the few nations that were spared, Japan, Italy, and even Germany believe it or not, flinched.

America, miraculously, managed to ignore what was happening in the basement and stared hard at Italy and Germany. "Just because you're not in the basement with them doesn't mean you won't be punished either."

Italy whimpered. "V-Ve...?"

"For going along with them, both you and Germany are to clean the entire kitchen from top to bottom, and if you miss one spot, I'll have you do it all over again, understand? Oh, and Japan, you'll be joining them too."

"E-Eh?! W-Why me?!"

"You know the answer to that question."

Japan began to sweat.

"Now, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you three?"

All three men nodded slowly, having a feeling that America was going to make that experience a living hell.

They were right.

"And you two will be joining them if you don't stop giggling," America called from behind her to the two daughters who were taking sadistic pleasure in their suffering.

They froze, with Connecticut trying with all her might to keep herself together. The last time she disobeyed her mother, she had been forced to clean the entire mansion with America watching the entire time and making her experience a living hell.

She almost felt for the Axis members. Almost.

~~~

"Are you fucking blind boy? You missed a spot! Do it again!" America ordered. Italy yelped and returned to scrubbing at the counter again with a new fury.

To make things interesting, America decided to act like a drill instructor, and she was enjoying it immensely so far. Italy, Japan, and even Germany were not having a good time, and Italy clearly was so terrified that he didn't bother to complain unlike with Germany. America guessed the reason why he refused to complain was because America would only add to his work load in response.

Good.

Then she looked at Japan and Germany. "And what in the name of hell do you fucks think you doing?!" she demanded, causing both men to jump. "Unless you two are going to sit there like dumbasses, get back to work!"

The men obeyed immediately.

"Um, Mother? Is the kitchen clean?" Rhode Island asked from the doorway. He winced in sympathy at the turmoil that was the Axis powers, but it was brief.

"If these three hurry it up about it. Is it dinnertime already?"

"Yes." Rhode Island looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think it's time to take the other nations out of the basement now?"

America thought for a moment. "I suppose so." She then turned back to the Axis powers. "You three, when you're done, you are to start dinner, and I want it to be perfect. Do you understand?"

The three men nodded, fearful of saying anything, and America smirked in approval as she turned to Rhode Island. "Go tell your siblings to set the table. I'm going to the basement to get the others."

"Why can't we just have dinner without them?" Connecticut asked, rolling her eyes at the thought of even having dinner with the people she hated most.

"One: because they have not had lunch, and two: they are guests, and I am not the kind of woman who has her feelings get in the way of reality, and that is something you need to learn Victoria Connecticut Jones."

Connecticut flinched in response, also turning away from her triplet brother's hard glare.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," America called as she exited the kitchen.

~~~

The nations were so pitiful when America found them, so much so that she sighed in annoyance. The spirits nearby were smiling happily at their work or giggling at the nations' turmoil. Then, one at a time, America carried the nations upstairs to the dining hall, where the states were cleaning and setting up the table for dinner. Neither of them looked their way as America whispered harshly to them, "If you throw up on my table, you will be heading back down there, do you hear me?"

Too fearful to respond, that nation nodded vigorously.

Soon after, everyone was seated, and Italy, Germany, and Japan brought out food. Of course, Italy made homemade pasta, Germany sausages and beer, and Japan some rice, sushi, and buns. Clearly no one was feeling like eating anything fancy tonight, as they took the food without complaint and ate quietly.

Nearby, New York twitched at the prospect of eating food made by Italy, but he knew better than to voice them and ate the pasta without a complaint. The others were the same, and thankfully the nations didn't even attempt to throw up, either by the fact that they were hungry or feared America's wrath, America didn't care to find out as long as they obeyed.

America felt a tap on her shoulder, and America turned to see South Carolina. "Ma? I'm sorry about this afternoon. I should've known better."

Sighing, America smiled sadly. "I'm sorry too Rachelle. But I'm afraid there's no changing the past. Let's eat for now, okay?"

Quietly, South Carolina nodded and returned to her seat to eat.

America resisted the urge to yawn. Today really has been a long day.


	27. The Twin Kirklands

The next morning was the same as always, but thankfully they didn't have a meeting today. However, the same couldn't be said for America, who was already getting dressed in her most formal dress and was currently putting on a little makeup.

This of course confused the nations. "Ve~where are you-a going America?" Italy asked a little fearfully and tiredly. Since last night many of the nations have been screaming as a result of nightmares, which kept Italy and many others awake last night.

America didn't look his way. "I am to head to a meeting with my government today, and I won't be back until later this afternoon, so you have the mansion all to yourselves."

"H-Huh?" The nations were clearly reluctant to stay in the mansion with America's present children, as some of them were pretty eager to get a chunk out of them and in the nastiest way imaginable.

"I will not repeat myself." Once America finished with her lipstick, she turned to them with a deadpan look. "Oh, and if you try following me, consider yourselves dead men, because the guards are not kind to those who try sneaking in. Also, they are well-trained so I suggest you think wisely about following me."

Of course, it wasn't a secret to anyone that the army and agents of America were exceptionally trained, but what many of them don't know is that America trained some of them herself. Her children happened to be among them, and as a result they are exceptional in weapons, any form of martial arts, assassination, and the art of war. That was one of the things that helped her daughters protect themselves in the past, where the world was dominated by men.

She wondered if that was why some of their human lovers fell in love with them.

America finished getting ready and grabbed her purse as she walked to the door, though she stopped as she once more turned to the nations.

"And before I forget, a few more of my children are going to be arriving this afternoon, so be prepared. Anyway, please be sure you keep following the rules and don't follow me if you value your sanity, and children? Behave yourselves."

A few grumbles were heard, and America rolled her eyes at this.

"Well, I'm off. Utah, Louisiana? Can you be charge of the cooking please?" America called.

"Yes Mother!" called Utah.

"Oui Maman!" called Louisiana.

"Thank you! And Virginia, Pennsylvania, Maryland, be sure that your siblings clean their rooms."

"Yes Mother!" replied the two British girls.

"Thanks, I'll be back in a few hours, so behave yourselves!" America walked out of the mansion, where her limo was waiting. She nodded to the man driving the extended black car as she got in, who nodded in return and then drove her to the White House.

As soon as she got out and walked inside, she was greeted by her president.

"Good morning America, I hope I haven't called a bad time?"

"Oh no, this is a good time," America reassured the man, smiling. "Now, what is it that you wanted to discuss with me today?"

~~~

It was tense in the mansion. Oh, it was always tense, especially after the nations discovered America's true self, but this was a whole new level. Many of the current states left to do their own things, such as cleaning their rooms as their mother ordered them to, while Utah, Virginia, and Maine remained in the kitchen area.

Utah's hair was held up in high pigtails, her tank-top had been replaced with a black blouse that both able and unable to conceal her cleavage, a short skirt, and high laced black boots, and she didn't seem to acknowledge that many nations were staring at her as she worked on cleaning the kitchen countertops to get ready for cleaning. Virginia was sitting at the dining table reading a book, while Maine was drawing something on a sketchbook while once more listening to music.

Speaking of Maine, when he realized the nations were staring at his half-sister, he glared furiously at them, causing them to turn away. Then he scoffed in disgust as he returned to his drawing.

"Maine," Virginia called over said state's music, and Maine removed an earbud from one ear. "Behave yourself."

Maine didn't retort in any way, only nodded and returned to his drawing.

Utah walked into the kitchen at this point, unaware that her father was in the kitchen at this point to get a bottle of water. Said man jumped when his daughter walked in, but the latter ignored him as she set about getting the right dishes and recipes for lunch.

"Your name's...Melody, right?" Canada found himself asking.

Utah didn't look his way. "That's right."

Great, what the hell was that? "U-Um..."

Utah was looking out the window, appeared to roll her eyes, and worked on securing the plates and bowls she had when an earthquake suddenly came and went.

Canada yelped, and Utah stared at him. "Calm down, it's just Kentucky and West Virginia."

"Eh?"

Utah didn't answer him. Instead she secured the plates and bowls on the table before heading outside, right near the direction of the earthquake causes.

"No ya not!" yelled out a male voice. "Ow!"

"Oh yes I am!" answered a British male voice. Then, came his own "Ow!"

The two voices kept throwing insults back and forth, as well as small earthquakes. Utah giggled quietly in amusement before she came out to the front to see a normal but still hilarious sight.

It was her older half-brothers, Kentucky and West Virginia, or Everett and Eric Jones/Kirkland. Now, despite being twin brothers, the two men looked nothing alike, with Everett having dark blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and a fast way of speaking, while Eric had neatly combed blonde hair, green eyes, and spoke with a British accent (for the most part).

And like right now, those two enjoyed playing rough with each other at every chance they got, sometimes making boulders out of whatever material they could get their hands on and using them on each other. Thankfully they would never hurt each other too badly, but that didn't mean they didn't end up with a few minor wounds on their persons.

Right now, both Kentucky and West Virginia were using boulders made dirt on the other while they made their way to the mansion, stopping only when they spotted Utah.

"Howdy Utah!" Kentucky greeted with a huge smile and a peace sign, dropping the boulder in the process, while Eric just smiled calmly and gave a polite wave.

"Hello Sister," he greeted.

Utah was really grateful that Eric was nothing like his father.

Speaking of whom, the nations looked back and forth between England and West Virginia, unsure of how to react. However, when Virginia walked out with a sisterly smile on his face, followed by many other states, they knew.

And it looked like the states were going to have to become a little naughty in order to make sure nothing got out of hand.

Utah sighed in exhaustion. How was her mother able to handle these people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I didn't mention the president to be Donald Trump, but that's mostly because I don't really care. I also don't want people to be yapping my ear off about this if I do make the president Donald Trump, so deal with it.


	28. Little Children

America's president took her to one of the White House's meeting rooms, where to her surprise she found the personifications of Cuba, Saudi Arabia, Afghanistan, and even Iran waiting. America glanced at her boss, suspicious, but the man either didn't notice or ignored her as he warmly greeted his guests.

"I hope you haven't waited long?"

All men shook their heads, with all except Cuba giving America hard glares, all of which she easily ignored as she took her seat besides her boss and allowed a maid to fill a glass of tea for her and place a small chocolate cake before her. America smiled in thanks to her as she waited for the men before her to speak.

"How can we help you gentlemen today?" she asked, smiling slightly, though inside she was tense, because knowing these idiots, they would try something to make themselves look good.

She glanced quickly at Cuba, seeing that he was wearing an eye patch over one eye, the place where D.C. removed one of his eyes. She also took note that he was avoiding looking at her, his lone eye filled with fear and his body tense.

How pitiful.

"You should know why we're here America," Saudi Arabia said snobbishly, still glaring at her. America just calmly took a small bite of her cake, all while the present maids and her boss stared at Saudi Arabia with wide eyes, clearly unexpecting that tone.

"I do not actually, for I was not informed that you would be here today," she replied, staring indifferently at the other man, who gritted his teeth.

Just what were these four planning? Without anyone noticing, America clicked the play button on a voice recorder.

"And I believe we don't need to explain it to you fatty," Iran said, clearly by accident, because he gasped and put a hand over his mouth while the maids and America's boss gasped with repulsion. The former stared at America, wondering what she would do, and America felt the admiration in their eyes when she easily brushed off the insult like it was just a stray hair.

"And you seem to forget that you're here in front of a leader Iran," she remarked, taking a sip of her tea. "So I will ask again; Why are you here? You're clearly not here on a typical business trip." She then looked at Cuba. "And is everything alright Cuba? Would you like some more tea?"

Cuba jumped, and started to shake, clearly wishing that she didn't speak to him, and quietly whimpered.

This seems to have angered the three other nations, who once more glared at America. "Do you realize what you've done to him America?!" Afghanistan asked.

America raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize you were friends with Cuba."

"Don't avoid the question!"

"I am not," America calmly retorted, wiping her hands on a napkin. She then stared up at them, and the three men fell back into their chairs, their eyes wide with fear.

America's eyes were now a sinister icy blue, orbs full of darkness and what could only be described as Hell. She stared evenly at them as she said, "If I recall correctly, Cuba got what he deserved when he decided to attack my son when he was only trying to do his job. You know, being grown men, I thought the four of you would act more mature than that, but instead you're acting like little children trapped in grown men's bodies."

"W-What?! H-How dare--"

"I wouldn't deny it if I were you," America warned, her eyes narrowed to almost appear like slits. "It's not a secret to me or to anyone else that you hate me, but whenever a problem comes up, you cry like little infants who wonder why the big bad USA didn't come to your aid." She said this all condescendingly, all while rolling her eyes. "Why don't you do us all a favor and make up your minds? I'll have you know that I am not your mother, your older sister, or whoever looks after children. I refuse to solve your problems for you.

"Oh, and if I remember correctly Saudi Arabia, you're not doing anything to solve your own civil war right now, and instead are focusing on me while you take pleasure in other people's pain and do not bother to try solving your own problems. The same with you Iran, especially when your high domestic violence rates are concerned."

Both men clenched his teeth.

She then turned to Cuba, feeling no mercy. "Tell me Cuba. I want to hear your answer from your mouth. If you hate me so much, then why do so many of your people keep coming to me? Could it be that they hate you that much that they're willing to risk dangerous waters to leave?"

The man whimpered, not saying a word.

"I'm waiting Cuba." She smiled, sickly sweet.

"I-I don't know..." was all Cuba said.

"Thank you. Mr. President." America turned to her boss. "Is it alright if I propose something to you?"

The man nodded slowly.

"If these four men continue to pose as a problem to the USA, do you think we can call off our military aid to them?"

Now all four men stood up. "You can't do that!" Afghanistan bellowed, but gulped when America's demonic glare returned to him.

"Oh I can't, can I?" she asked cruelly. "What happened to your whole "We hate America" speeches?"

Her boss thought of her words for a moment, but then turned to her, a grim look on his face. "We could America, but that will cause those countries to go bankrupt."

"Then they will have to find a way to make more money," America offered, never taking her eyes off Afghanistan, who was now shivering. "After all, you said yourself if we continue to support them, we will go bankrupt ourselves."

"That's true."

"You can't--!"

America now stared hard at Iran, who immediately shut up. "I have not given you permission to voice your opinions Iran, so kindly keep your mouth shut."

Nearby, the maids giggled, and the men seemed to shrink in embarrassment.

But they knew they made a horrible mistake in coming here.

~~~

When America came home, she found some nations with tape on their mouths. Nearby, Japan was sweat-dropping and smiling nervously.

America almost smacked herself in the forehead. "Children!" she called, trying not to sound irritated.

Said people were before her in an instant. "Yes?"

"What's the meaning of this? And hello Everett, Eric." America said the last part with a smile.

Said boys waved in greeting, with Everett grinning and Eric just calmly smiling.

"Are you going to answer me?" Now America was smiling sweetly, but the intent behind it was anything but. Everyone, whether state or nation, began to sweat profusely until Utah spoke up.

"We're sorry Mother, but remember when you told us that the nations' screams could be heard from miles away?"

"Yes?"

"Well, when Kentucky and West Virginia first arrived, they were about to scream their identities to anyone outside the mansion who was within earshot. We really were behaving ourselves Mother, truly we were, but we were just looking after each other. We'll accept whatever punishment you bring up."

Surprisingly, the other states agreed. America looked over them all, before nodding.

"Alright, I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I can just let this go without any problem." She stared at each state. "First thing tomorrow, all of you are to get started on cleaning the entire yard from top to bottom, and I expect it to be spotless. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded without any complaint.

"And as for you"--America turned her attention to the gagged nations--"for almost giving my children away you're to clean the entire mansion also starting tomorrow, and if I see or hear you skipping out on your duties, it's back to basement with you, and that means that you get to go with them Italy, Germany, Japan. Got it?"

Fearful of the potential threat, every nation nodded, while Italy whimpered, Germany shivered, and Japan laughed nervously.

"Well, wash up for dinner. We're supposed to be receiving the rest of the southern states tonight."


	29. Peaches, Waves, Diamonds, and Farms

Cooking was thankfully uneventful, and America guessed it was from the fact that everyone, especially the nations, misbehaved today, which was a little irritating considering the nations were grown men for the name of fuck! Well, now she probably was going to have to explain to Florida, Arkansas, Alabama, and even Georgia on why their siblings and the nations were cleaning the entire estate and they weren't joining them.

She knows it sounds unfair, but then again those four weren't here when everyone misbehaved.

Either way, she was thankful when no one complained about their work load tomorrow, especially Connecticut, who doesn't keep the fact that she hates doing yard work from anyone. Even she knew better than to defy her mother, knowing the consequences of doing so.

When dinner was being served, the doorbell rang, and America smiled, opening the door to reveal Florida, Arkansas, Alabama, and Georgia.

Florida, or Rosalinde Jones/Fernandez-Carriedo, was a very beautiful young girl with long and curly blonde hair, tan skin, and emerald green eyes. She wore her usual white tank-top, short jeans, rubber boots, butterfly handband, and her wooden whale fin necklace. She smiled up at her mother alongside her triplet brothers, very happy to see her.

Arkansas, or Jean Jones/Bonnefoy, was someone you might consider a homosexual boy or simply trans, when in reality he still identified as male, but just liked wearing women's clothes. He looked exactly like his father with his wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, but the only way you could tell them apart was the lack of stubble on Arkansas' chin, the amount of diamond rings he wore on his fingers, his Southern accent, and the fact that he was wearing a dress, exposing his shaved legs, and the slip-on shoes.

Alabama, or Joshua Jones/Kirkland, looked exactly like America, except his hair was darker from all his days of working outside. He was also wearing his farmer's clothing, was chewing on some wheat, and had a straw hat on his head.

Finally, Georgia, or George Jones/Kirkland, was the oldest of the four, and he shyly smiled up at his mother, while a blush brought out his freckles. Now, he was a very adorable boy with semi-long ginger hair, forest green eyes, and peach skin. He was also wearing his farming overalls.

"Hello Madre," Florida greeted, hugging her mother.

"Howdy Ma!" Alabama greeted next.

"Good evenin' Mama!" Arkansas greeted with a huge smile.

"H-Hello Mother..." Georgia finished.

"Hello you four," America greeted with a smile, hugging each of them in turn. "How was your trip?"

"Tiring," Alabama and Arkansas answered, then looked at each other and cackled.

"It was alright," Florida finished, with Georgia nodded agreement.

"I see. Well, come inside, we're about to start dinner." The four new arrivals nodded and hurried on to the dining hall, where they stumbled a bit upon seeing the nations, but smiled when they saw their siblings.

Though even they seemed to understand there was something wrong.

"What happened to you?" Alabama asked his siblings, glancing at each of them with a confused look on his face.

"Got ourselves in trouble, that's what," Texas replied, taking a bite of steak.

The four new arrivals stared at Texas with raised eyebrows. "And how did you do that darlin'?" Arkansas asked.

Before Texas could reply, Maryland beat him to it. "We all did something we weren't supposed to, so the nations and ourselves are going to be cleaning the entire mansion tomorrow."

"Oh." No one said anything else as Alabama, Arkansas, Florida, and Georgia sat down for dinner. Georgia looked at America and was about to open his mouth until America said, "And yes, we're having ice cream and peaches for dessert, George."

Georgia smiled big and set to work on finishing his own meal, and America shook her head in amusement at this. Of course, being the peach state, Georgia was crazy for the fruit, and even worked on a peach farm often. If the word peach was brought up, Georgia would pop up from out of nowhere with an expectant look on his face and ask about the peaches.

It was quite adorable and hilarious all at the same time.

"Um, Amerika-san, if I may...?" Japan asked, motioning towards Georgia, Arkansas, Florida, and Alabama.

Since he asked politely, America nodded, while the four said states realized they had guests again, and jumped up from their seats.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I'm Georgia, o-or G-George Jones/Kirkland. N-Nice to meet you!" Georgia immediately returned to his seat with a giant blush on his face. Another thing was that Georgia stuttered whenever he was excited or nervous, and meeting new people was not his strong point.

"'Sup nations. Name's Alabama, or Joshua Jones/Kirkland." Alabama tipped his hat and sat back down.

"Howdy! I'm Arkansas, or Jean Jones/Bonnefoy. It's pleasing to meet ya'll!" Arkansas beamed, though even America seemed to see that the former was anything but pleased at seeing the nations, especially after he sat back down.

"Hello, I'm Florida, or Rosalinde Jones/Fernandez-Carriedo. Nice to meet you too," Florida greeted with a smile, before sitting back down to finish their meals.

America watched as the nations glanced between England, France, and even Spain, all of whom were pale in the face, more so than before. Now, she couldn't tell if it was because of the fact that England had more children with her, or if one of said children was butchering his "mother" language. God even now the knowledge of that annoys America to no end, and he's not even doing it right now!

France looked stunned that he had another child with America, but it could either be that or the fact that Arkansas is actually a boy who wears women's clothing. It was either one of those two, but America couldn't decide.

Spain, on the other hand, was staring at Florida with wide eyes. It was easy to tell that the latter was the former's daughter, for she looked almost exactly like him were it not for her blonde hair and her shy expression. Unlike Spain and her older sister, California, Florida was very shy around strangers, though she is fun-loving and outgoing because of her tourism and amusement parks.

And, when dessert finally arrived, Georgia suddenly switched his demeanor and cried out, "Peaches!" startling the nations, but, as the states and America were expecting it, they just giggled as Georgia rushed to the kitchen to bring out the ice cream and peaches, which he was doing so fast an untrained eye would be unable to keep up with him.

Then, a few seconds later, he was done and happily munching at his peaches and ice cream. America and the states shook their heads in amusement before getting to their own desserts. Slowly, the other nations followed.

Meanwhile, America was thankful that tonight was going to be peaceful, and tomorrow better be that way.

She guessed she could only hope.


	30. The Aloha State

Later that night, Japan was reading his manga to waste time before he heads to bed, although he knew that he was going to need all the sleep he would be able to get, for tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Sure, he was a little peeved that America was ordering him to clean the entirety of the mansion with the other nations as punishment, but didn't complain, for he admired the way America didn't pick favorites. Though she didn't let Georgia, Alabama, Arkansas, and Florida in on the punishment, they were allowed to help, but their siblings would need to do all the work themselves.

Then there was the fact that the nations were under the threat of returning to the basement, or going to it in Italy, Germany, and Japan's case. Japan didn't know what happened down there, but knew it was anything but pleasant, especially if the other nations' frightened and nightmare-induced sleeps were any indication.

Just the thought of that sent a wave of fear through Japan.

Then a knock came at his door, startling him so much that he threw his manga in the air. Thankfully it didn't make a sound when it landed, but that was because it landed on the bed.

The Asian country didn't answer the door immediately, but when another knock came, the person sounded uncertain and even a little frightened. Japan then hurried to the door and opened it, revealing a little girl with thigh-length black hair, almond-shaped dark brown eyes, tan skin, and a headpiece sewn with what appeared to be pure seashells in her hair.

For a moment, the two of them stared at each other, stunned for different reasons. The girl was the first to look away, the color red making its way to her cheeks. She then looked down at the hall, at two other people that Japan couldn't see.

They were a boy and girl, the latter who had long dark brown hair held up in a braid, sky blue eyes, tan skin, and wearing farmer's clothing, while the former possessed long and braided black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a muscular body. The both of them gave encouraging smiles to the younger girl before disappearing to their own rooms.

The girl gulped, looking back up to a stunned Japan while clutching either her suitcase or the hems of her dress. Then, she spoke.

"A-Aloha...Mr. Japan. M-May I come in? I'm to be...sharing a room w-with you."

That seemed to snap the older man out of his stupor, because he nodded and allowed her to come in. The girl rushed inside, setting her suitcase near the extra bed in the room, pulled out her utensils and pajamas, and rushed to the bathroom, once more leaving behind a stunned Japan.

When she was finished, Japan asked, "Who are you?"

The girl didn't answer for a moment, worrying her lower lip for a second or so. Then she whispered, "Hawaii."

It was a good thing that the bed was near Japan, especially when he blacked out, leaving the girl to freak out for a moment.

"Oh no! Makuahine!"


	31. The Nations' Day of Torture

It had only been a few hours today and already England was losing his mind. And no it wasn't because France or other nations were driving him crazy, but the fact that America was berating them like untrained soldiers was going to make him lose his mind in a minute.

"Oh? And what's with the face Kirkland?" Speak of the devil and he (or she) shall appear, America was in front of him, a sadistic smirk on her face. She then knelt so she was at England's current height. "My oh my, are you getting tired already?" She frowned at this point. "Well, I don't think we need that, do you?"

Before England could answer, America was suddenly on her feet, glaring at him with so much force that he actually jumped a foot in the air. "Scrub harder you pussy!" America demanded in a voice that scared the nations nearby. "What do you think this is, break time? Wrong, and guess what? My children are doing a better job than you dumbasses are doing right now!"

Speaking of the current states, they were actually working hard at making sure the entire yard was spotless and perfect to the brim. And sure, while none of the nations were outright complaining, it was pretty clear in their body language, and apparently many of them thought that America would be the stupid America they thought they knew and were proven wrong when she easily detected that language.

And now, they were once more paying for it.

"And where exactly do you think you're going Vargas?" America asked in a deathly sweet voice, all without turning around.

Romano froze where he was standing, the empty bucket of soapy water almost soaking his pants with the little water that remained. Even when America turned to fully face him, he didn't answer.

"I'm waiting for an answer Vargas," America clarified. "Unless, of course, you're too much of a pussy to answer."

That remark seemed to snap Romano out of whatever spell he was in. "I-I was-a only going to-a get more-a water!"

America raised an eyebrow as she walked over to him and looked into his bucket. Seeing as he was right, she looked around him, then shrugged to herself.

"Well, hurry up then and get more soap and water. Oh, and before I forget, you have about 90 seconds to get back here, or the basement will be your next destination."

As Romano was too scared to even think about that, he was gone before America could even blink. She waited right where she was for the Italian representative to come back, counting down the seconds on her watch out loud.

Of course, this caused some nations to worry intensely for Romano, though, surprisingly, Spain appeared out of it today.

Earlier, after breakfast was served, three more states arrived late in the night. The first was clearly Spain's daughter, Mississippi--or Courtney Jones/Fernandez-Carriedo--, a girl with mid-back length brown hair held in a braid, farmer's overalls, sky blue eyes, and tan skin. The second--Oklahoma, or Ethan Jones/Bonnefoy--surprisingly was France's son, despite the fact that he was clearly a man of Native American descent.

Finally, it was the last state that made the other nations understand Japan's sudden silence this morning and why he looked mentally beaten up.

The girl was a person of Asian decent, with her black hair and eyes, but it was pretty easy to tell of who she was because of her clothing and accent alone. And looking between Japan and the state, it wasn't hard to figure out that this girl was Hawaii, or Kyleen Jones/Honda.

When hearing this, China fainted, and America had to drag him outside and pour cold water on him to revive him. Of course, China was about to yell at America when she glared at him in warning.

"Remember that there's a child here," she reminded him in a voice as cold as ice, and it was that reminder alone that put the older nation in place.

But of course, that caused another small argument between them as everyone worked to get the supplies for cleaning.

"Are Americans always this rude to their elders?" China asked in a demanding yet hostile voice.

America turned to glare at him. "And if I remember correctly Mr. Wang, there should be children an/or adults in your country that are exactly as you're accusing my people of being. In fact, there should be people of all kinds around the world, not just in America. How strange, I never knew you to be so daft, but I suppose that's to be expected, as you are older than me."

She wasn't saying it mockingly, but of course, China took offense.

Unfortunately for him though, America wasn't done. "And you may be my elder Mr. Wang, and I respect you for that, but as a nation? You disappoint me in more ways that I can count."

It wouldn't take a blind person to notice how deathly silent China became after hearing those words from America. In fact, you'd be able to feel his flinch.

After that, the older nation refused to say a word to anyone, not even Japan, not that the other man was complaining.

"Three, two--" As America was counting down, Romano came rushing back, somehow not spilling any of the water he just collected. Once he was back, America smiled, too sweet for Romano's liking.

Not that he would say that out loud, especially with the threat that hung over his head.

"Good, you're back. I was getting ready to drag you towards the basement. Now, hurry up and get back to work! The floor isn't going to clean itself you know."

She then turned to find some of the other nations staring. "And what the hell do you think you're doing? As you were!"

Recognizing the wording, everyone immediately went back to their current tasks, not stopping for anything, not even when their bodies began to complain at the strain.

And now England knew he had officially lost his mind, because now he knew he wasn't just afraid of the colony he thought he properly cared for, but he found that was...turned on by this side of her.

What the bloody hell was happening to him?

~~~

"Alright everyone, time for lunch!" America announced to the shaking and exhausted nations and to the states outside, who were by now drinking full bottles of water and wiping the sweat from their bodies. The latter was clearly exhausted, but it was clear that they were going to have a good night's sleep tonight.

America was pretty sure the nations were going to sleep like the dead as soon as it was time to retire for the night.

Shakily, some nations were able to get down to the dining room, eager for something to eat, while others had to help each other down or couldn't move themselves. America sighed to herself, irritated. You'd think that being nations who had seen many conflicts they would be more used to doing housework for fuck's sake!

So she walked towards one of the nations unable to move, and began to carry them bridal style down the stairs, much to their embarrassment. As America carried them down the stairs like they were nothing more than a feather, they attempted to hide their red faces with their hands, afraid of being judged by the other nations, even though they knew they were too tired to give a damn.

The last person she got to the dining room, where Mississippi and Hawaii were serving corn, potatoes, and clams for lunch, happened to be England, who for once was being obedient and allowed America to carry him down the stairs to the dining room. As she did so, she said, "I wouldn't relax yet if I were you, because you still have one more floor to go before you're done."

England didn't even have the energy to groan.

So, from there, a lot of countries needed help getting the food into their mouths, while others just took that time to sleep while they still could. For once, America felt merciful and decided to let them have what little rest they could, but decided to stop being so when it was time to wake them up.

Like...

"WAKE UP LAZY ASSES!!" she screamed into their ears, scaring them awake. "Now that you're awake, it's time to go back to work, and you'll be done for the day, understand?"

Too scared and tired to complain, the nations nodded.

But, thankfully for them, a few states, especially those who weren't in the least bit tired, decided to help, which helped get things done much faster.

Afterwards, the nations decided to head to bed early, skipping dinner altogether, not that America and the other states minded. In fact, they got to have dinner and dessert all to themselves tonight.

As they ate French fries and fried chicken, Tennessee looked to his mother. "So, Mama, when are the others coming?"

"Hm," America spoke, placing a finger onto her chin in thought. "I believe they might be coming in a week's time, as the nations and I have meetings scheduled throughout this week, so that will give all of us time to prepare for their arrival. Now, if everyone's done with their meals, let's have dessert."

For that dish, the family were having the Hawaiian upside-down cake and a couple of mochi, with the latter being Hawaii's favorite little snack, and the family decided to save some for Japan.

The man would probably die of a heart attack full of pride when he realizes that his daughter was like him in more ways than even he could count.


	32. An Unforgettable Californian Girl

The next day, the state's decided to head to the beach to relax and have fun while their mother and the other nations went to another meeting. It was a nice day too--no cloud in the sky, not a lot of wind, and the day wasn't too hot or too cold. You'd have to be insane to not want to spend a day like this somewhere outside.

So, here they were. Some states, like Louisiana, Virginia, and even Maryland were sunbathing, while others, like New Mexico, Utah, Maine, and a few other sports-loving states began to play beach volleyball. Nearby, other states were playing in the water, splashing the salty liquid at each other or playfully pouncing on each other.

Though, Florida, Texas, and Mississippi were sitting off the side, talking about life.

"So how was your trip?" Florida asked her full-blooded sister, a smile on her face.

Mississippi shrugged. "It was pretty uneventful for the most part, but you should've seen how Mr. Japan acted when he first met Hawaii. Poor man sounded like he hyperventilated himself, because Hawaii was crying throughout the house for help. Poor girl." The brown-haired state had her face scrunched up in sympathy.

Her siblings sweat-dropped. "Well, you can't really blame Mr. Japan though," Florida came up again. "He doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would take the fact that he had a daughter and didn't even know it too lightly."

"But ya remember why Mama does this?" Texas asked.

"I know, but..."

"Don't fret Flor, I'm sure that everything will be alright in the end," Mississippi reassured, though she mentally added, _I hope._

Back on the beach, where Louisiana, Virginia, and Maryland were sunbathing, they heard someone approach them, and the former lifted off her sunglasses, smiling in delight at the new arrival.

"What's this?" the figure asked, a pout on her lips. "I get here and you all are having a beach party without me? No fair!"

"Oh hush Gabriella. It's not the end of the world and you know it," Virginia lightly scolded, sitting up and giving her younger half-sister a playful glare, which the latter returned fully.

Gabriella, or the state of California, was a very tall girl and someone you would almost consider the stereotypical Californian, with her sun-kissed skin and amazing figure. However, she took after her father in more ways than America, with her curly dark brown hair that reached her thighs, her bright green eyes, and overall cheerful and playful personality.

Which practically screamed Spain.

But her most striking feature was probably not just her athletic body, but her firm E-cup breasts, which was enough to make many girls around Gabriella jealous and many guys (and even a couple girls) to suffer from nosebleeds. Of course, Cali wasn't the kind of girl who thrived on the attention and actually was quite embarrassed about it.

Anyway...

"It's good to see you, Cali!" Louisiana beamed as she went to embrace her half-sister.

"You as well hermana!" California chirped as she went to embrace Louisiana back, only for the latter to immediately step back. The former pouted, but didn't protest.

That was another thing that scared California's siblings, and that was her bone-crushing hugs, which for some reason their mother was able to handle.

"Hi Cali!" called many of the other states, and California's siblings rushed over to her, giving her kisses on the cheek or pats on the shoulder, while Florida, unfortunately, went to hug her older sister.

The states started to count down.

Three...

Two...

One...

"Flor!" California squealed, bringing said girl into one of her hugs. Florida squeaked in turn, but for a different reason altogether. It wasn't long before her face started to turn blue.

"C-Cali...!" Florida wheezed, tapping California's back. "I-I-I-can't breathe...!"

Perplexed, California glanced down at her sister, finding that her face was about to turn purple, and she gasped, abruptly releasing her hold on Florida, though she didn't release the latter.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Flor! I'm sorry!" California started to weep crocodile tears while Florida was limp in her hold, her color returning to normal, but it seemed that her eyes were crossed out, and the other states sweat-dropped.

Yup, their sister, California, was definitely an unforgettable one.


	33. French Twins

"America, who's that?" England asked, motioning towards the door with a confused and awed expression on his face.

Turning that way, America couldn't help the smile that made its way to her lips. The girl in the doorway was shyly looking in, her long bright red hair peeking through.

"Mama?" the girl meekly called, her freckled cheeks blazing a strawberry red. America quietly cooed at this.

"Come in London, it's alright," she gently coaxed, and, hesitantly, the girl, London, obeyed.

London, or North Dakota, was a very beautiful but shy young girl with crystal blue eyes to complete that look. She was also wearing a white blouse and purple skirt, which was completed with black Maryjane shoes and the matching socks.

N. Dakota began to push her fingers together, trying not to break at the stares she was receiving. It probably didn't help her cause that her name was London and that she was talking in a Scottish accent.

"H-Hello," she greeted, inching closer to her mother while trying to not look awkward.

"America," England began, still keeping his eyes on the girl. "Did you just call her London?"

"Yes," America answered without hesitation. "This is North Dakota, or London Jones/Bonnefoy." She immediately covered her daughter's ears when the green-eyed nation and France screamed "WHAT?!"

"Y-You--why--" England was blubbering words that weren't making any sense, and he stared between N. Dakota and France and back, not sure of what to make of what he just heard. "You named her...France's daughter--London?!"

"A daughter--what?!" Now France looked like he wanted to run face first into a wall and hard too.

America wasn't paying attention as she turned to N. Dakota. "When did you get here, and where's your sister?"

N. Dakota quietly giggled nervously. "Um...well--"

"London!" A chipper voice called out, and a bug-eyed N. Dakota wasn't fast enough to dodge her twin sister S. Dakota, as the other girl raced into the room and brought her into a bone-crushing embrace. 

The new girl was a carbon copy of N. Dakota, with the same very long and silky hair, body figure, and face, but her hair was blonde, her eyes a deeper shade of blue, and, unlike N. Dakota, S. Dakota was more energetic and fun-loving, and she was wearing a neck-strap white dress that barely went past her knees and the matching sandals.

Oh, and her name happens to be Paris.

"London, you should've seen the dresses they sell here!" S. Dakota went on saying as she crushed her twin against her and jumped up and down in excitement. "We should've tried some of them on while we were heading over here!"

London was tense with pain and shock, unable to catch her breath, until America approached them and ripped them apart, much to S. Dakota's dismay.

"Alright Paris, that's enough now," the older woman said, laughter in her voice. "Now, are you two going to tell me when you've got here?"

The twins immediately got to business. "Well, there was a change of plans with our bosses, and they decided to let us out early so we can come here, and we didn't tell you because we wanted to surprise you," S. Dakota explained. "We also wanted to say hi to you before we went to the mansion, but...we didn't come at a bad time, did we?"

The twins looked around at the nations, most of whom were also looking between them and France, who now looked like he was about to bolt into a wall. Sighing, America grabbed rope from out of nowhere and tied both France and England together in a chair.

"Please don't destroy my walls, please?" she asked before returning to her daughters. "No, I don't believe you have come at a wrong time. We're just finishing up anyway, and has anyone else come with you?"

"Vermont has," N. Dakota replied, smiling a little. "In fact, he's heading to the house right now, and told us to say hi to you for him."

"He could've told me himself," America muttered before shaking her head in amusement. "Well, I appreciate that, now hurry along you two, your siblings should already be at the beach, so if you wish to join them, you better hurry."

The girls squealed at this point, and they clasped hands as they skipped out of the meeting room. After the door closed behind them, America turned to find England and France staring at her. Well, England was glaring, while France was still shell-shocked.

"How dare you!" England growled out, thrashing against his binds. "How dare you name a daughter of my enemy after my capital."

"A beautiful daughter...and yet," France was saying, but now he went back to mumbling something inaudible under his breath. However, America ignored them both as she got her papers together.

"If you all are just going to stand there and let yourselves starve then go ahead, but don't get angry with me for skipping lunch all on your own."

That snapped everyone out of their stupor, and they were once more gone before a normal human could keep up with them. And, for pity's sake, America released England and France, but kicked them out of the room before they could say another word to her.

Once she was sure everyone was gone, she proceeded to die of laughter.


	34. Two Sides of Nevada

Trevor Jones/Kirkland, or Vermont as you know him, had arrived to the mansion not too long ago, and was now reading a book in the shade while his present siblings had fun at the beach.

Now, don't be fooled, Trevor enjoyed coming to the beach, but he found more fun in reading a book than doing the stuff that some others do. None of his siblings complained though, knowing Vermont more than anyone.

He was, after all, a man who preferred to work in the background.

But, it seemed today was going to be chaotic, especially when a certain multiple personalized sibling arrived.

Vermont sighed at the arrival of Nevada, now as Zayn.

"I'm here bitches!" Nevada announced, scaring some of his siblings, especially Hawaii. Now, due to his state's reputation, Nevada had two different personalities. The main personality, Zachary, was poker-faced, laid-back, and calm, while the other personality, Zayn, was greedy, bloodthirsty, a womanizer, and more often than not obnoxious.

Now, Nevada was almost as tall as America, though he just reached her shoulders, had messy pale blonde hair and tan skin, and his body possessed a few tattoos here and there, while he had an eyebrow piercing, multiple ear-piercings, and a lip piercing. It made him look gothic to some, but that was what made him so desirable to many women.

Now, normally Nevada (as Zachary) would wear simple garb, like a T-shirt, ripped jeans, combat boots, and a black wristband on his left wrist, but as Zayn, he was wearing a business suit with a loose tie.

"Nevada!" Pennsylvania scolded, rushing to Hawaii and Alaska and covering their ears to their dismay. "No cursing in front of the kids!"

"Oh come on Juli, they should know every curse word in the book right about now," Nevada snapped back, smirking his older half-sister's direction. "They are fucking states after all!"

And yes, he's foul-mouthed, more than anyone likes.

Pennsylvania groaned, rolling her eyes in agitation. "Jou are so obnoxious..."

Nevada just rolled his eyes in turn. Vermont sighed at this; whenever Zayn was out, it would either take a very long time for Zach to come back or something would force said man to retake his body.

But since their mother and the nations were coming home, they needed to find a way to get Zach back, for Zayn was not very fond of the nations, especially the ones that had the habit of insulting America.

 _Fuck my life,_ Vermont sighed, and he watched as realization dawned on the other present states, and they paled.

Even they knew that Zayn's outbursts were not a sight to behold.

"Hey! The hell's the big idea?!" Zayn demanded as his siblings began to drag him back to the mansion, eager to lock him in the basement until he gave control back to Zach, but, karma seemed to hate them today, because as soon as they were about to enter the house, their mother's limo came into the driveway, and America and the other nations got out, finding the states in a strange position.

"Children, what are you--oh dear Mother Gaia," America wheezed when she realized who else was with them.

The next thought in everyone's minds was this: _Fuck._

Nevada, on the other hand, was now looking ready to go to war, and that terrifying face he was giving off was directed right at the nations, who was shivering in their boots. Also, Zayn's green eyes were blazing with rage, and he was eerily still for a moment, before he was gone.

"Shit!"

Suddenly Zayn was in front of England, his blazing eyes unblinking as he shot his hands out and began to crush England's windpipe. Meanwhile England, stunned at the sudden assault, couldn't do anything as the boy tried to kill him.

"So you're him," Zayn growled out, and steam seem to ring out of his nose and ears. "You're the bastard who tried to whore off my madre!" Now a cracking sound began to sound in Zayn's hands, and Zayn glared at England harder. "Now look what you fucking made me do!"

"Zayn!" America ordered. She hurried over to the boy and passed a very ticklish object in front of his nose, and Zayn sneezed, finally letting go of England's neck. England collapsed to the ground, wheezing and coughing.

Nevada then recovered and looked up at America, but now he looked confused. The states sighed in relief when they saw the sky blue eyes of Zachary, the main personality of Nevada. 

Zachary looked around, confused, until he looked back up at America. "What happened?" he asked.

"Zayn attacked England," America answered.

Zach sighed. "Just when I hoped he wouldn't do anything."

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" England demanded once he pulled himself together, while glaring harshly at the boy. "And why the hell did you attack me?"

"Zayn was the one who attacked you, not me," Zach replied calmly.

England blinked. "Zayn?"

"My other half," Zach answered. "My name is Zachary Jones/Martinez, or Nevada, and you've already met Zayn. Also, let's just say that the reason he attacked you is because he hates you and most of the nations with every bit of his existence."

"The bloody hell did we do to him?" England mumbled to himself.

Zach ignored him now and turned back to America. "Sorry Madre, that wasn't how I wished to appear the first thing you saw me."

America just patted him on the shoulder. "It's fine Zach, and you know how Zayn gets when his emotions get the best of him. Anyway, did you arrive here with Vermont?"

"No," Zach replied. "I came with Cali."

"London, Paris, Gabriella, and Trevor," America called. "Would you come here please?"

A little nervous, the four states went to their mother's side, wondering if she was angry with them, but where a little surprised when she brought them into a big hug, taking Zach with her.

"Gabi and Trevor, you two should've come and said hello to me before you came here," she pouted.

N. and S. Dakota chuckled, while California and Vermont blushed in embarrassment. "Mother," Vermont began, "please, not in front of them."

"I can do what I please young man, and there's nothing you can do about it," America teased, ruffling his hair.

"Mother!"

"S-Sorry Madre," California mumbled in shame, but America just smiled at her and ruffled her hair in turn.

"I accept your apology."

Just then they heard a thud, as well as Romano cursing, "Oh hell no!" Looking that way, America sighed when she realized Spain had fainted, and California sweat-dropped before smiling sweetly.

"Hola amigos! My name is Gabriella Jones/Fernandez-Carriedo, or the state of California. Pleased to meet you!"

Now it was Romano, Prussia, and France who fainted next.


	35. Irony of Love

Minutes after the four men fainted, America placed their unconscious bodies in their rooms before leaving them alone and returning to the living room, where Nevada was talking to Maine, who now had one earbud in as he listened to his half-brother's words.

Now, there was another reason that Zayn was not a positive role model, since Maine happened to be involved. Whenever Zayn was being particularly violent towards someone, Maine (if he didn't have his headphones in) will experience flashbacks of the fighting during the burning of Washington, and will likely join Zayn in the latter's rampage.

However, since the would-be victim in question was the very man who ordered the attack, America had noticed that Maine was shaking with excitement, while a huge grin was slowly spreading across his cheeks.

America sighed to herself; What was she going to do with those two?

"America!" she heard an angry British voice demand, and, turning that way, found England stomping her way.

"Yes England?" she acknowledged, clasping her hands together in front of her, and didn't take a step back when the man stepped closer to her than she liked.

"What kind of family have you raised?!" he demanded, glaring at her as he took in the children he had with her and the other children that were fathered by other nations.

America followed his eyes, seeing what her children were getting themselves into.

Michigan was wrestling with Tennessee again, while Connecticut was angrily chasing a laughing New Hampshire around with Rhode Island trying in vain to calm the former.

Delaware was unintentionally scaring Italy and even China.

Georgia was eating peaches like tomorrow didn't exist.

California was crushing Florida again in an embrace while Texas was trying to point out the latter's predicament.

North and South Carolina were calmly reading a book with Vermont in the corner.

Louisiana was showing off various kinds of dresses to Virginia, Pennsylvania, Arkansas, New Mexico, and N. and S. Dakota, who were voicing their opinions.

New York and New Jersey were break-dancing for Hawaii and Alaska in the corner, who were clapping and cheering in delight.

Maryland was calmly watering the plants as she talked with Alabama about various kinds of crops.

Oklahoma and Mississippi were playfully arguing with each other.

Utah and Washington D.C. were sitting in the corner watching all this play out.

And West Virginia and Kentucky were pounding each other into the ground again, thankfully (and miraculously) not leaving behind any cracks in the floor.

America looked back to England, calmly watching as he seethed to himself.

"I raised them so they could be independent and know how to care for themselves and the people around them," she admitted. "Is something wrong with that?"

"You're damn right there's something wrong with that!" England snapped, a little too loudly it seemed, because as soon as he said those words all sound and movement stopped. Nation and state alike looked their way, wondering what was happening. "These...these... _children_ are acting erratically, and you're letting them!"

America narrowed her eyes now, having a good feeling of where her former caretaker was going with this. "And why don't you get to the point Mr. Kirkland?" she asked coldly.

England didn't notice her tone of voice as he continued. "I thought I raised you better than that America! Now you had to pass your insane traits into _my_ own children?! Why, if they had been in my care, I would've shaped them into better people, something it seems that you were never able to do. Why I even took you in I'll never understand."

"And if I remember correctly Mr. Kirkland, you have never thought of how your actions will affect other people," America pointed out, still calm.

"How my actions would effect other people?" England repeated, offended. "Of course I have thought of my actions!"

"Oh? Please explain." America was mocking him at this point.

The nations and states were looking between the two arguing nations, the former unsure of who to root for, much less if they should.

But then they froze when they heard England's next words. "Whoever gave birth to you must've been savage enough for you to become this way! I can't believe--"

A slap was heard, and every single person flinched, though, while some watched on in shock, others shook their heads in disappointment.

England's eyes were wide with shock, his cheek stinging as the other side of his face hit his shoulder. He stood there for a moment, stunned, before he lifted a hand to the source of pain and looked at America in betrayed shock.

"You..." he whispered. "You hit me."

"No shit Sherlock," America spat, glaring at him with an ice that sent fear up England's spine. "Yes, I hit you, but that's only because you got out of line. And don't you dare say that you raised me better than that or talk about my mother like you know her, because that savage woman, as you so kindly called her, raised me better than you ever could, and actually worried for my safety when you disgusting Europeans came. Also, if I remember correctly Mr. Kirkland, I've told you that you were absent for most of my childhood, and if you don't believe me, please tell me of a time when you watched me physically grow, and as a person."

America watched England closely, watching as he tried to defend himself, but then he paled when he realized the very truth he had been running from.

"Do you understand now?" America didn't wait for the other nation to reply. "You know nothing of parenting, much less how to properly care for someone. No wonder your brothers hate you, especially after all you've done to them. So don't you fucking dare tell me how I should raise my children, for I know I've done my best, and at least I was there for them, unlike you with me.

"You can lie to yourself all you want England, but you can't hide from the fact that you failed as my caretaker and as my children's father. You know, when you said you wanted to be loved, did you know that I laughed so hard that I almost died? No? Well, that's because it's so ironic."

"I-Ironic?"

"It's ironic that you want to be loved, but whenever love looks you right in the face, you throw it away like trash, just as how you, France, and Canada threw my love away after you nearly killed my son back in 1814."

Both men flinched.

"America--"

"Get out of my sight," America ordered, staring coldly at England. "The day had started out well, and then you had to ruin it Mr. Kirkland. Head to your room and do us all a favor and don't come out. These past several days have already been hard with all of you here you know."

"America--"

With a flash, America snapped out her handgun and pointed it at England's face, who froze in complete terror.

"I won't ask again Mr. Kirkland," America warned, her eyes turning into a sinister shade of blue. "Leave, or your head will be gone from your body before you can even blink. Oh, and if you think this will cause war, don't worry, I'm already aware, and I'm perfectly prepared to wipe each and every nation off the face of the earth."

A dreadful tension filled the air. "You wouldn't dare..." Canada whispered, staring at his ex-sister in horror.

America didn't blink. "Try me."

No one moved, whether they were too scared to or otherwise, America didn't care. She kept her gun trained on England, daring him to defy her. She allowed him to do so many times in the past, but not anymore. If he thought he could rule over her like he tried to do in the past, then he had another thing coming.

Finally, and wisely, England slowly walked towards his room, his hands up in surrender, but America refused to take her gun off him until he was completely gone. When that happened, she turned to the other nations, whose eyes were still wide.

"Speak to anyone of this, and your heads will be the last thing you will lose," America threatened. She looked to her children, who had watched the entire scene with a calmness that one would have only when they had witnessed so much conflict. Maine and Nevada were also strangely calm, though the former's headphones were at full blast.

"You all can leave now," she told them, and no one questioned their mother. They stood up and left, not once looking at the nations. Once they were gone, America turned to the nations, silently observing them and wondering what they were do now.

None of them spoke, and, like the states, they too left for their rooms, their shoulders tense. Once they too were gone, America sat down, exhausted, and she didn't know how long she sat there when she saw small tan hands take her hands. Looking up, her eyes came in contact with almond-shaped brown eyes.

Mother or daughter said nothing, but Hawaii then scooted closer to America, leaning her head against her shoulder, and America allowed the younger girl to rub soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry Kyleen," she whispered.

"For what?"

"That you had to witness that."

Hawaii said nothing for a few minutes, but then she looked up at her mother sternly. "We understand Makuahine, all of us do. Besides, England went out of line, and deserved to be put back in his place."

America said nothing to that, not even when the rest of her children came in and quietly sat around her, a comfortable silence passing between them.


	36. The Little Things

The rest of the day went on without incident, though now there was a tension in the air that, if possible, would drive an ordinary person insane. The nations refused to glance at or speak to America, and England looked worse for wear. Also, to the states' satisfaction, the place where their mother struck him was still blazing red.

However, America continued on with the evening like nothing was wrong, but it would take a complete idiot to not notice how mentally exhausted she was. So it didn't surprise the states when the older woman immediately went upstairs to head to bed after dinner, leaving the nations alone with the states.

Of course, they glanced at their coworker's children with weariness, wondering what they would do now that they were alone. However, they seemed genuinely surprised when the states pretended like they didn't exist, instead working to clean up after themselves, but none of them looked their way, nor said a word to each other. They just quietly cleaned the dishes, wiped the table, and placed their napkins in the laundry basket before they finally went out the front door, where the invisible forest appeared before them and disappeared when they entered.

None of the nations went after them.

They knew they fucked up. Big time. England most of all, and the others avoided the green-eyed nation like the plague, unable to look at him and not remember America's words.

Even France, Spain, and Prussia, who woke up not too long ago, didn't say a word.

~~~

It was calming here in this place, and the states understood why their mother loved it so much. In fact, it was also their safe haven, where they would come to get away from the world they were born and raised in and sometimes meet with their lovers. Now, each and every one of them were sitting by the lake, which sparkled and reflected the different colors of the imaginary night sky above them, once more saying nothing.

Connecticut, New Hampshire, and Rhode Island sat close to each other, the shorter-haired blackette fingering the surface of the lake while her twin siblings watched on. Finally, Connecticut opened her mouth.

"I hate him, it's official."

Her siblings looked to her.

"I knew he was a lowlife, but this is icing on the cake. Now I hate that I share blood with him." Connecticut clenched her fist, her long and black coated fingernails biting into the skin of her palm. "He just went on ahead and commented on _our_ behavior like we weren't even there, and he had the balls to actually insult Grandmother!"

A few of the states hardened their jaws or clenched their own fists, while others shook their heads, still not saying a word.

"Mother was right; Britannia would be ashamed of him."

"I believe she already is," Delaware spoke up, glancing outwards into the forest around them. "Don't you remember? Mother told us that herself."

"I know, but it's still upsetting." Connecticut brought her knees up to her chest. "He doesn't know Mother, and he blindly assumed he knew how she raised us, but if there's one thing I know he's wrong about, it's that she did raise us better than he ever could."

"Si," California agreed, a sad smile on her face. "Now, I know this may sound childish, but I wish I was a niña again."

No one looked at her strangely.

"Me too," Mississippi chimed in, nodding.

Soon everyone wished the same thing, and now they were enjoying the way they could think about the past here and not back at the mansion.

"Remember when Mother would bring us here when we were little?" New Hampshire asked, finally deciding to leave the water alone.

Everyone sighed in bliss. "Yeah," Michigan replied, a small smile gracing her lips. "Some of you were older than me when she first brought me here. I remember that she was so balanced and graceful while she carried me that I was awestruck and, I hate to admit, a little jealous."

"That too, but...I just wish I was a little girl so she could hold me again and pat me on the back whenever I was scared," California admitted.

"Me too," replied Hawaii and Alaska.

"I wish that she would sing us to sleep every night," Texas said, his eyes distant. "Her voice is very calming and always spoke of distant lands that we could never physically enter."

"Her storytelling is just as good!" Georgia cut in, but then blushed and hid his red face in his knees.

The fact that England said those horrible things to their mother faded away as they talked about their childhood together. They remembered America picking up their crying and tiny infant selves whenever they were hungry, needed a diaper change, or just missed her. Either way, she was always there whenever she was able, and would quietly hum to them whenever they were distressed and would feed them and change their diapers herself.

Of course, they knew they weren't supposed to remember those things, but they were states after all.

They remembered how she was there to watch them take their first steps, when they started to crawl, and even when they said their first words. They even went on to remember a certain time when a younger Vermont and Texas were particularly wanting their mother's attention and ended up getting jealous of each other.

_"No, she's my mama!" a physically nine-year-old Texas spat at his half-brother as he clutched at one end of America's skirts._

_"No she's not!" a younger Vermont shouted back, glaring at Texas while clutching the other side of the dress._

_"Boys," America tried to say, but the two younger boys were too busy arguing with each other to even notice. So, the only thing the older woman could do was quietly and nervously chuckle and continue to let the boys go at it until it got to the point where she finally had to lock them in their rooms until they behaved themselves._

Everyone laughed at this.

Texas blushed fiercely while Vermont glared into the distance. "Shut up! It wasn't funny!" the former yelled out.

But, it would be awhile before everyone calmed down. It was always too hilarious of a story to not laugh at.


	37. More Children

The doorbell rang, and America slowly blinked awake. Then, when the doorbell rang again, she hurried into her slippers and rushed down the stairs to open the door. Thankfully, the person sounded patient, and by the time America opened the door, she realized why.

"Hello Mother." It was Massachuetts, or Felix Jones/Kirkland. Beside him, Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois stood, waving to their mother. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"You did," America admitted, "but I was about to get up anyway. Well, come on in now, I also need to get breakfast started."

Massachusetts bore a striking resemblance to America, with her amber blonde hair and sky blue eyes, but he had England's shaggy hair. He also had England's personality, though he's more of a gentleman than England could ever hope to be.

The thought of England sent a wave of anger through America, something she hadn't felt towards him in a long time. He had the balls to insult her mother, calling her a savage when he didn't know jackshit about her.

America knew he was low, but this was icing on the cake. She could take his insults, but he never insults her family and expects to get away with it.

"Mama?" Ohio asked, concerned. Honora Jones/Kirkland, despite being America and England's daughter, had the appearance of an African-American woman, with her upper-back length and curly black hair, dark brown skin, and matching eyes. She was also wearing a dark red blouse, a denim skirt with a belt, and long black boots.

"I'm alright Honora, just exhausted."

"Then why don't you go back to bed?"

"Because I'm not physically exhausted."

The four understood now. "Was it one of the nations?" Indiana asked, his voice low with anger.

Indiana, or Jaden Jones/Bonnefoy, had wavy and yet short light brown hair and blue eyes, and was one of the crazy states, especially when it concerned Presidential elections and car racing. Next to him, Illinois, or Adelard Jones/Bonnefoy, had a Hispanic appearance, and was a man who spoke only when spoken to but shows how he's feeling.

Right now, he was clearly displeased.

"England actually, and don't worry, I've already took care of him," America reassured. "At least, I hope he learns his lesson."

"Yeah, hopefully." Indiana rolled his eyes at this. "No offense Mom, but England clearly is not the kind of person who even learns his lesson unless he has it beaten into him."

"I know," America admitted. "Which is why I'm hoping he learned his lesson yesterday."

"Wait, this happened yesterday?!" Massachusetts demanded.

"Yes."

"Fuck this."

"Felix," America warned.

"I'm sorry Mother, but it's true, besides, the rest of us aren't exactly fond of the nations, and you know it."

"I'm aware, now why don't you come help me with breakfast before everyone wakes up?"

For the next hour, the four new arrivals helped their mother make breakfast and set up the table. It also wasn't long after that that the states began arriving to the dining room one by one, clearly tired but not complaining as they sat down to eat. They smiled when they saw Massachusetts, Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois and greeted them when they went to sit by them.

"How was your trip?"

"Did you just get here?"

And so forth.

America was still cooking when the nations finally arrived, as silent as they were yesterday, but it didn't take them long to notice the four new arrivals. She turned to them and nodded, signifying they should introduce themselves.

They did just that, though they were very hostile about it. They even went as far as to glare hotly at England, whose cheek was still red from America's slap.

And, to the other states' happiness, he was still as silent as a ghost, especially when he and the others sat down.

"Oh!" Indiana suddenly said, causing his nearby siblings to jump. "Mom, I forget to tell you, but Minnesota and Missouri are heading over here shortly."

America nodded, smiling. "Well then, good thing I made blueberry muffins too."

"Muffins?!" came a voice in the doorway. Startled, the nations turned, finding a boy with chin-length dirty blonde hair, hazel blue eyes, tan skin, and was wearing a suit that appeared to be from the 1900's. He was staring at America with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Hello Bryce," America greeted, smiling again. "And yes, I have them right here."

"Yes, muffins!" Bryce Jones/Bonnefoy, or Minnesota, chirped as he rushed over and, with a plate he got from out of nowhere, began to grab as many blueberry muffins as he could.

"Calm down Bryce," America warned. "I don't want you to over-stuff yourself you know."

"Sorry Ma."

A quiet chuckle came from the doorway, and an African-American man walked in, wearing a simple white T-shirt, black sweatpants, and sandals. His black hair was neatly combed, and he was smiling big.

Hawaii and Alaska jumped up. "Missouri!" they beamed, rushing over to their older half-brother, who then got to their level and held out his arms, allowing the two girls to rush into his chest and take him to the floor.

The states and America chuckled at the endearing scene.

"Alright schwestern, let me up now." America now didn't need to look at the nations to know that their jaws were on the floor after hearing Noel's German accent.

As soon as the girls helped him to his feet, Missouri glanced over the nations and his siblings before his eyes finally landed on his mother. "Hallo, Muti."

"Hello Noel. How was your trip?" America asked while walking over to him.

"It vas good, zhough Minnesota slept like zhe dead during it."

"I have not!"

"Alright boys, that's enough. Now, why don't you two come give Mother a hug?" The boys didn't hesitate to give America exactly what she asked for, and, as soon as they pulled away, she said, "Now, introduce yourselves. We have guests."

Minnesota seemed to realize they had a different kind of audience, for as soon as he saw the nations, he immediately frowned in disgust. Now, it wasn't a secret to any of the states or to America that Minnesota hates the nations with every fiber of his being, including his own father. 

"Good morning," Minnesota continued curtly. "I'm Bryce. Bryce Jones/Bonnefoy, or Minnesota, and trust me you cheese-headed bastard." He glared at France. "I'm not exactly pleased that I have a poor excuse for a father."

"Bryce," Missouri jumped in, giving his brother a warning glare until the latter relented and finally stepped back, grumbling to himself. Once he was satisfied that Minnesota controlled himself, Missouri stepped forward, a welcoming smile on his face.

"Guten morgan," he greeted. "I am Noel Jones/Bonnefoy, or zhe state of Missouri. It's nice to meet jou. I also apologize for my bruder. He's not exactly fond of jou all."

No one replied, though France coughed to himself.

Just then the oven dinged, and America hurried to the oven. "Well, take a seat everyone. Breakfast's ready."


	38. Disgraced Nation

Breakfast went on without incident, and as soon as it was over the states went with their mother to the library, leaving behind the quiet nations. Once more, throughout breakfast, they were silent, speaking not even to each other. Even still, they avoided England.

Speaking of England, the man's green eyes were a lifeless forest green, and, to those who didn't know what he had done, they would pity him, if the nations weren't doing so already.

Wanting to get away from him, the nations immediately left the dining room to do their own thing, leaving England there by himself and to his own thoughts.

He didn't care.

England kept thinking back to America's cold words. _You know nothing of parenting, much less how to properly care for someone. No wonder your brothers hate you._

England wanted so bad to deny her words, that he had taken her in out of the goodness of his heart and looked after her as best he could, only to be repaid with no gratitude and repulsion, but he knew she was right, and that he had been lying to himself all this time just to make himself not seem like the bad guy.

He _did_ drive America away. He _did_ abandon America for long periods of time, and he never watched her grow up, if her being able to hide her gender for so long was anything to go by. And, worst of all, he _did_ treat America like an object, something that didn't have feelings or thoughts.

And now look at where that's got him.

"I just wanted to be someone you could forever look up to," England whispered to himself, heartbroken. "I just wanted to be your protector."

But even he knew that her protector was the last thing he was to her. He had left her vulnerable to the many terrors of the real world, and he never stopped his own soldiers from killing the five colonists in Boston. He was the one who hurt her and her children during the burning of Washington, he was the one who mistreated his own brothers, his own flesh and blood.

Ireland never speaks to England on friendly terms, and it would take an idiot to not know why. England, like many of his people during the late 1700's and 1800's, saw the Irish as animals and therefore treated them as such, not caring if they starved or that their children were dying too early.

And Jonathan Swift's satire opened England's eyes, but even then he refused to take responsibility for what he'd done. And since then, many of the Irish hated the British with every ounce of their being, and Ireland was no different with his brother, treating him like he was lower than scum, which he may have been for all he knew.

Wales hated how England ruled over him like a tyrant, treating him like a child when he was a full-grown man who wanted to take care of himself. Therefore, he always avoided his brother like he was the plague, and even refused to speak with him on civil terms.

Scotland and England always argued over the smallest of subjects, and the ones who always started those fights were England himself. So, it wasn't a big surprise that Scotland flat-out told England that he didn't want him as a brother anymore, that he didn't deserve to be loved.

Once more, America's words returned to him. _It's ironic that you want to be loved, but when love looks you right in the face, you throw it away like trash._

He threw his brothers' love away like trash, but, worst of all, he threw America's love away and, from the looks of it, his own children's. England admits that he has nothing else to argue about that, for once in his life.

America didn't care about him, his children wanted nothing to do with him, his own brothers scorned his existence, and the nations often wished that he would disappear.

His mother was right. He was a disgrace, and he couldn't argue against that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know what a satire is, it's where you're basically making fun of someone or something, which is what Jonathan Swift does in his satire "A Modest Proposal". It was written during the Irish Potato Famine, and he's making fun of the British for allowing the Irish to starve, but at the same time he makes fun of the Irish for their cultural beliefs and they're having too many children.


	39. Quite the Entrance

It was quiet in the library, and the states were doing their own things in order to kill time, like reading books, putting puzzles together, or just quietly talking among themselves.

America, on the other hand, was just reading a book, one of the English classics in fact, _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte. Even she had to admit that Charlotte was an amazing author and captured the characters well, with Jane Eyre herself being a sympathetic kind of character, coming from a somewhat broken home.

Even Aunt Reed, John Reed, and his sisters Eliza and Georgiana somewhat, reminded America of the nations with her, and she brushed it off. But still, they were too similar to not deny, as Sarah Reed, John, and Eliza and Georgiana in the beginning were blind and stereotypical towards Jane, and treated her like she wasn't even human, so much so that it was satisfying when a young Jane stood up to her aunt before she was sent away.

It even made America think of the past, where she hated the nations just as much as they did her supposedly. She remembered how every day she wished they would fall in the most dishonorable and horrible ways possible, and had actually laughed at the thought.

It was so goddamn hilarious!

But now, again, America felt nothing but pure apathy. Though, she was starting to wonder if, now that they knew of her true self, they were bringing out her hateful self.

She wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

America then looked up at her children, who were still going about their own business while sticking to the library's rules, and smiled.

Her children were the reason why she managed to keep her sanity after all those years of ridicule from the other nations, though she still wished that she went into a very long isolation so she could focus more on them. That was one of the things she still felt annoyance towards the nations for.

But now, she was still going to look forward to the day that the nations fell, and then she will have a reason to go into a hopefully eternal isolation. Though, if America had to guess, she may end up bringing about that fate, not that it was any of her concern.

Wait, what was that?

"...Maaadreeee!" 

Quick on her feet, America rushed to and opened the window, allowing a young man with messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and the beginnings of a mustache and beard to fly through. Thankfully there was a bean bag nearby, so he landed on that.

Groaning, the young man shook his head to clear it, and looked up to America, who was looking at him with a stunned expression on her face.

He blushed in embarrassment. "H-Hola Madre."

"Hello Santiago," America greeted uncertainly. She then looked back out the window, finding three girls on the front lawn, one who was clearly unhappy and the other two who were watching her in uncertainty.

"Colorado?" the older woman then asked, turning back to her son.

The state of Arizona nodded. "Si."

So America went back to the window again. "Girls! Come upstairs!"

All three girls jumped, and, seeing her in the window, they rushed to the door and into the house. It wasn't long before they arrived at the library, breathing hard.

America stared hard at the beautiful girl with long brown hair held up in a high ponytail, eyes so blue they appeared white, and peach skin with a raised eyebrow, and the girl began to sweat profusely.

"Well?" America questioned.

The girl opened her mouth to explain herself, but the two girls beside her beat her to it. "Chilali's not having a good day Maman." 

"Who are you?" the girl with hip-length and wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes asked, staring at her twin in confusion.

Said girl, who bore a striking resemblance to the other, except with dark brown hair, blue and green eyes, and peach skin, eyed her with shocked hurt. "I-I'm Wisconsin!"

The other looked shocked. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" 

"Girls," America warned, and all three returned their attention to her.

"Sorry Mama!" all three squeaked.

America eyed each girl carefully, though she kept her eyes on Chilali, or the state of Colorado. "Explain yourself."

But the look in her daughter's eyes gave her the answer she needed. "I thought they had solved it."

"Apparently they didn't," Colorado grumbled angrily.

"But that doesn't explain why you threw Arizona almost through the window."

"Because I was blinded by anger?"

"Chilali," America warned, eyes blazing.

"Okay okay! I was really angry with those guys for picking fun at Yolanthe and even Ysabel, and I had been an idiot for thinking Santiago was one of those guys, so I threw him in the window. I'm sorry Santiago."

"It's fine," Arizona answered nervously, all while his full-blooded sister fussed over him.

America, seeing this, sighed. "Chilali, you know that Yolanthe and Ysabel can take care of themselves, and, besides, those guys enjoy picking fun at someone who appears fragile."

"Wait, who's Yolanthe?"

"Your sister!" Now America couldn't prevent an eyebrow twitch.

Horror dawned on Chilali's face, and she turned toward the younger girl with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry Yolanthe!"

America sighed again. It seems that no matter what she does, her children would always forget their own sister.

Honestly, what was she going to do with them?


	40. Worries

Once things quieted down, with Arizona still being fuzzed over by New Mexico like he was a little kid and Colorado being scolded by said girl, while Iowa and Wisconsin were sitting next to America. Iowa was checking out cookbooks while Wisconsin was flying with her pet beaver, Yuri.

America had always, even now, questioned how the latter wasn't Canada's daughter, as she was so alike to him it was terrifying. Hell, even Yuri acted a lot like Kumajiro. They had to be related somehow, she just knew it!

Though, now Wisconsin was toying with Yuri's fur with fidgeting fingers, while Iowa was just flipping through the pages absentmindedly. America eyed the girls.

"What's wrong girls?"

The twins jumped, before they looked to each other. Something passed between them, and they nodded before turning back to the older woman. "Mom, Nebraska and Kansas are going to be coming here in a few days, and I'm really worried on what Nebraska will do once he gets here."

Well shit.

America knew her son made it his life mission to want nothing to do with the nations, especially since they have done nothing to help his mother during her time of need. Sure, his mother always told him that she never needed them, and she still doesn't, that never stopped Nebraska from wanting to avoid the nations as much as possible.

He wasn't going to be happy when he comes here.

America looked back to the twins, still eyeing their mother with worry. "Mom?"

"I'm worried too girls, but, right now, we can only hope that things won't end that way."

And it truly was all they could do.


	41. Incoming Chaos

A few days passed now, and the mansion was, thankfully, just as quiet as it had been the previous few days. England was, once more, as silent as death, while France, Spain, Prussia, and even Romano said nothing.

Italy looked uncertain, like he wanted to say something but didn't know what. Germany looked on edge, and his bouncing knee and fidgeting hand wasn't helping him to conceal it. China looked like he was going to die in the intense atmosphere, Canada also looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know if he should, and even Russia was quiet.

Japan, on the other hand, was obviously disappointed in his fellow nations, as he was eyeing them in disapproval and sometimes would shake his head before going back to whatever he had been doing previously, uncaring of what was going on with them.

As for America and the current states, they were currently preparing for Nebraska, Kansas, Wyoming, and Montana's arrival, and we're hoping that things wouldn't end poorly, especially for Nebraska and Montana.

Though, while Montana and Wyoming were more non-expressive about their dislike for the nations, the same couldn't be said for Nebraska.

Oh, and speaking of which...

A knock came at the door, and America was the first to answer it, finding the four people they were waiting for arrive.

The first to greet her was Nebraska. Human name being Sage Jones/Bonnefoy, he was a young man with a Native American appearance with cropped dark brown hair, heterochromic forest green and light brown eyes, and tan skin. He also was a man of few words and who mostly communicates through his actions.

Next to him, Kansas, or Soleil Jones/Bonnefoy, looked exactly like him, except her heterochromic forest green and light brown eyes were in different eyes, her dark brown hair reached her upper back and was kept in a braid, and she was more clumsy than Sage.

Wyoming, or Blake Jones/Bonnefoy, was a man who you could consider an intimidating mountain man, except without the unkempt hair and a beard. In fact, he was clean-shaven, very tall and broad, and had slightly messy dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. And right now, since it was winter time in his state, he was wearing a long black coat, black jeans, and the matching long boots.

Now, as for Montana, or Cheveyo Jones/Bonnefoy, he also had a Native American appearance, with his tan skin, long and braided black hair, brown eyes, and muscular frame. He was also, like Sage and Soleil were at the moment, wearing farmer's overalls.

"Hi Mom!" Kansas greeted with a smile, attempting to tackle America to the ground but failing miserably. America giggled at her daughter's pout.

"Hello Kansas, Nebraska, Wyoming, Montana," she greeted with a warm smile.

Nebraska lifted a hand and waved, smiling a little.

"Hello Mother," Wyoming greeted, tipping an imaginary hat on his head.

"Hi Mom," Montana greeted with a smile.

"Well don't just stand there now. Come in come in!" America ushered the four into the mansion, making sure to keep Nebraska out of sight of the other nations, though Kansas caught sight of them in the dining room, silently eating. She looked up at her mother with a confused look on her face.

America mouthed, "I'll tell you when we're upstairs."

Kansas nodded at this. Then they headed upstairs, away from the nations and likely from a potential war. America took note that Montana and Wyoming were tense, though the latter's eyes took on a sharp edge. However, upon seeing their mother shake her head at them, they nodded and composed themselves as they headed upstairs.

Once they got upstairs, the four were bombarded by the other energetic states.

Those states pounced on them, taking them to the ground. America giggled at the sight, for Wyoming let out a grunt when he hit the floor though he smiled at Iowa and Wisconsin, Montana messed up Alaska and Hawaii's hair, Kansas allowed Michigan to pick her up and spin her around, and Nebraska smiled at Indiana's antics.

Then two sets of paws came up the stairs, and eventually two giant dogs joined the fray, licking whoever was unlucky enough to be near them and demanding to be pet.

Eventually they came to America, and she rubbed their backs, watching as they dropped onto their stomachs in delight.

"Who are the best doggies in the world?" America cooed. "You are! Yes you are!"

"Astrid, Buddy, come!" Wyoming ordered, and the dogs immediately went to their master. "Sorry about that Mother."

"Oh hush Blake, they just missed us, and you know it," America scolded.

Her response was a small smirk.


	42. Beauty of America

"Hurry along now, dinner's almost ready!" America called to the nations and her children as she walked with Nebraska and Kansas to the kitchen. The former of her two children wanted to stay as far away from the nations as he could and however long he could, but his mother, despite her understanding, was not giving him the option of having his dinner in the kitchen.

Of course, he quietly protested, but America stared hard at him, and that shut him up long enough for her to say her next words.

"Look Sage, I know you don't like the nations, none of us do, but as they are our guests, you're going to have to put up with them whether you like it or not. Besides, they're going to be gone in a few more days, so we'll finally have the house to ourselves at last. You're just going to need to put up with it a little bit longer."

Now, America knew she was being a little inconsiderate, but at the same time Nebraska needs to remember that she is not the kind of woman who picks favorites. So, he needs to understand that he will have to face people that he hates sometimes whether he liked it or not, and this happens to be one of those times.

Besides, his siblings didn't trust the nations either, but most of them weren't complaining.

And it wasn't like Nebraska was going to have any problems keeping his feelings from Maine too. That boy was always able to read his family's feelings like they were an open book, though often times he chooses to not acknowledge them for obvious reasons.

Now, the states hurriedly walked towards the dining hall, eager to have a meal where the nations wouldn't attempt to bother them. And speaking of which, the still quiet nations followed not too far behind, but at a much slower pace, except for Japan, who allowed his daughter to drag him towards the dining hall.

"You just have to try the mochi Makuahane! It's the best!" Hawaii was saying as she cheerfully lead her father to a chair. Japan was smiling patiently yet proudly at her as she went on and on, and America smiled at the sight.

This was the kind of thing she always wanted to see with her children: having the time of their lives with their fathers, but there were still only a select few that she would never trust her children with.

Japan was one of the only people she wished to see her children happy with, because the man was the kind of person who treasured his relationships, no matter how minor they were, and Hawaii wouldn't be an exception. Mexico was another man America was sure would treasure his children dearly, and that was clearly obvious with his children, even though Nevada didn't really trust him.

That was to be expected though, because they had never really met face-to-face and most of what he had learned about Mexico hadn't been good. Now, America didn't say that herself, but it was there.

Now, Utah, Louisiana, and even Maine helped bring the layers upon layers of food out, and as soon as they were all set, they immediately set to eat after saying their prayers. As she ate, America felt the eyes of the nations upon her.

"Yes?" she asked, not looking their way. She heard them jump, and that was when she looked over to them. "Is something wrong gentlemen?"

The states turned their attention to the nations too, some of them indifferent, others confused, while the rest were hostile. The nations began to squirm before France reluctantly voiced their thoughts.

"I never zhought you prayed Amerique."

"It is important to be thankful for the food you have," America explained as she took another bite. "There may come another day when there won't be enough for everyone you know. And besides, if you're never thankful for what you have, you end up losing that very thing, and you suddenly want it back more than anything."

For some reason that shut them up for the rest of dinner, not that America or the states were complaining. It just allowed them to enjoy their dinner without any form of quarrel from the nations, and they talked amongst each other about their various national parks. America watched them with a smile as they began to playfully bicker about which of their landmarks was the most beautiful.

"I'm telling ya girl! My Mize Mill Falls is the most beautiful thing there is!" Alabama told Alaska, who pouted up at him in turn.

"Nyet! My mountains are better, especially when they reflect in the Kenai River, da!"

"I-I think my Horseshoe Bend is better," Arizona brought up.

"Oh non! My Flatside Wilderness is beautiful, especially during sunrise or sunset!" Arkansas chimed in with a giggle.

America shook her head in amusement as the states continued at it like there was no tomorrow. By now, California had proposed her McWay Falls, Colorado her Maroon Bells, Aspen, and even Connecticut her Ender's Falls.

"Hey! Don't forget about us now!" The states and nations jumped to find three people standing in the doorway of the dining hall, one with a playful pout on her lips, and the other two with amused smiles on their faces.

The first girl had mid-back length amber blonde hair that possessed blonde tips, forest green eyes where, if you looked close enough, had sky blue hues around the pupils, peach skin, and was as tall as her father. She was Aquene Jones/Kirkland, or the state of Idaho.

The second female of the group with dark blonde hair, bright green eyes, a muscular body, and she was currently wearing her working clothes. She was Fleur Jones/Kirkland, or the state of Oregon.

Finally, the boy of the group had shaggy dark brown hair, green eyes, and he was wearing what you would consider a schoolboy senior uniform, complete with the book at hand. And thankfully, unlike his father, his eyebrows were tame. He was William Jones/Kirkland, or the state of Washington.

"Don't forget our landmarks!" Idaho was saying, still with a pout. "I have the Bruneau Dunes Sand Park."

"And I have Mount Hood," Oregon continued with a smile.

"And I have Palouse Falls," Washington finished. "So, I believe as a result, the entirety of our mother's country is a beauty."

"Ah, Idaho, Oregon, Washington, when did you get here?" America asked as she went up to greet them.

"A couple hours ago," Oregon answered. "And we already had dinner Mother, we're sorry."

"That's alright, but you can sit and spend time with your siblings. Oh, and kids? Please refrain from teasing your sister please. That means you Nevada, Michigan, and Tennessee."

The latter of the three said people pouted, though Nevada held up his hands in surrender. Hopefully he doesn't sneeze or get knocked out, otherwise Idaho would never hear the end of it from Zayn.

At the sight of the new arrivals, Astrid and Buddy ran towards them, their tails wagging like no other, and would've tackled the three to the ground had they not had their mother's super strength.

"Hey you two!" Oregon cooed as the dogs licked her like no other. "Okay okay I get it! Now, help me up."

"Astrid, Buddy, come!" Wyoming ordered, and although the dogs whined in protest, they did as their master ordered and went back to his side. Though, as Wyoming was right next to America, she reached out and began to rub the dogs' heads.

"Your master's a meanie isn't he?" America cooed to them, earning wagging tails in response. "I know, your master is a meanie."

"Mom," Wyoming complained, his pale cheeks reddening. "Not in front of them."

"Oh hush Blake," America scolded. "I can do whatever I want."

Wyoming then attempted to put on an irritated face, but America could see that ghost of a smile on his face.

"That's Mother all right," Mississippi whispered to Montana, who nodded in agreement with a smile of his own. "Not even Blake can stand up to her, even if his life depended on it."

"I can too!" Wyoming protested, now casting an irritated look their way.

"Sure you can," Montana said with an eye roll, and the other states giggled at Wyoming's predicament. Wyoming's face reddened even further, but now even he couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wish to see the different landmarks of each state, check it out here (http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2014/07/04/america-natural-beauty_n_5290111.html)
> 
> I'm going to admit that I'm officially in love. Oh what I wouldn't give to draw each state modeling in those places...


	43. Relief

"Mama?"

America turned to Alaska, who was now dressed in a long light purple nightgown. Her hair was now loose, allowing the waves to cascade down to her waist. She was also sitting on her mother's bed, staring up at said woman with wide purple eyes.

"Yes dear?"

"When will the nations leave? I'm just wondering da."

America finished putting on her own nightshirt and pants as she walked towards the bed. "Just two more days Ana, and then we won't have to worry about them for the time being."

"But what about the rest of the world?" Alaska asked, looking to the older woman with confused eyes.

"How do you mean?"

"How will the rest of the world handle knowing that you've lied to them all this time, da? From how these...people acted, I'm worried on what the rest of the world will do."

America frowned in understanding. There was no use hiding her gender from the rest of the world now, and the fact that she was a mother will probably put her in a position she doesn't want, though there was no stopping it now.

Now, only she could pray that the nations didn't do anything stupid, but, knowing their lot, they would, and it may or may not start a war that all of them will regret participating in.

"I'm worried too dear, but this was bound to be found out sooner or later. Now, we all have to deal with this change of events and only hope that things don't end poorly on our end," America replied, trying not to be grim. 

This was not something that needed to be worried about at night after all, especially to Alaska.

"Well, let's get some sleep now. I still have a meeting to go to tomorrow, and you and your siblings have work to do around the house." Alaska pouted at the last part, but didn't dare to complain.

"Da Mama," she said instead as she got herself comfortable in bed. America then pulled the curtains shut before she got into bed herself and went to sleep after a little while.

~~~

The next morning was, once more, quiet, and the nations continued to say nothing as they had breakfast, got themselves ready, and went with America out the door towards the limo. America had been expecting the meeting room to be noisy again, but, almost to her surprise, that wasn't the case. The other nations were just as silent, casting uneasy glances towards the nations behind America.

She wouldn't be surprised if they were stunned by the lifelessness of said people.

Once everyone was seated and got their papers out, the meeting got started. America didn't pay attention to the questioning glances of her coworkers as she listened to the presentations at hand. Once more, these presentations were over topics that could be solved if many communities got involved, and America took notes as they went along. 

Finally, before anyone knew it, the meeting was over, and some nations rushed out of the room, desperate to get out of the atmosphere America had been ignoring. Others stayed behind, not daring to stare at the taller woman.

America of course paid no attention to this as she silently chewed on her sandwich and took a few sips of her water. Finally, she looked down, her sky blue eyes coming into contact with deeper, younger blue eyes.

"Hello Peter," America greeted with a ghost of a smile. "Is there something you need?"

Sealand flinched a little, before he attempted to look anywhere but at her. "N-Nothing Mr--Miss America. I'm sorry." He then scurried off before America could say anything.

She sighed. She always found the micro nation adorable, and he reminded her of a few of her children when they were his age, and he looked up to her male self a lot. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling at this moment, knowing that the male nation he thought he knew was nothing but a lie.

America was going to have to get the boy alone one time so she could talk to him.

Looking up, she then saw Finland smiling sadly at her before he walked off to find Sealand. America sighed again as she put the remains of her sandwich back into its zip-lock and capped her water bottle, losing all appetite she had. From there she waited for the meeting to restart so her mind would be taken off of the boy.

Thankfully she only had to wait a few more minutes, though many others were late, again, but upon an irritated look from America, Germany made no move to hold off the meeting, clearly irritated himself. From there, they finished up everything for once and left the meeting feeling satisfied and dejected all at once.

America felt completely satisfied though, for once more she didn't have to go back to her residence with a migraine and her irritation about to boil over. Though, as she waited in the limo for the others to arrive, she took out her _Jane Eyre_ copy and took off from where she left off. Even when she heard the car doors finally opening and closing with the nations filing into their seats, America continued to read.

She sometimes felt England's eyes upon her, but America once more paid him no mind. She was too busy feeling grateful that it was silent in the limo to feel any pity for her former caretaker.

When they arrived home, the rooms were clean again, and the states were showing off various kinds of photography of their most beautiful buildings and nature preserves. America smiled at this as she went to join her children.

"Maman, doesn't zhis look beautiful?" Louisiana asked as she showed her mother a picture of one of the bayous.

Before America could reply, N. and S. Dakota got in front of their older sister and presented their own pictures. "Mama, what about these?"

The states then started to get a little frenzied, until America shouted, "Alright that's enough! One at a time you goofballs. I won't be able to answer you if you're talking all at once."

The states blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"That's alright, now come here. Let me have a look." As the states showed their mother their respective pictures, none of them noticed the heartbroken looks from the majority of the nations.


	44. Cause for Happiness

"Hurry on now children!" America called behind her, standing still as the more energetic states zoomed past her, Astrid and Buddy not to far behind. Their tails were wagging with a lot of ferocity, and the states that went ahead were laughing with complete joy.

They were visiting the beach again today, except now America was accompanying her children. The nations weren't went with them too, which pleased the states immensely, because they can have this day all to themselves and not have to worry about their mother's coworkers watching and judging them.

"Mama, come play volleyball with us!" called out Arkansas, who was dressed in a bikini, showing off his feminine figure.

America smirked. "Oh you're on!" she called as she joined her son, California, Hawaii, Florida, and Arizona. They were going against Louisiana, Kansas, Nebraska, Washington, Kentucky, and West Virginia. They smirked at each other, determined to win.

"Ready to lose?" Kentucky called.

"You first!" California called back as she served the ball.

There was much laughter, playful curses, and so forth, but even if they missed a point, they were still having the time of their lives. The other states, when they weren't playing in the water, tanning, building sandcastles, or even posing for the others, cheered them on, but it was obvious that they didn't know who to root for.

Finally, Astrid and Buddy decided to spice things up.

They zigzagged through everyone on both courts, though the players managed to dodge them. But that didn't deter the dogs, as they went at once, only for the ones they were heading for to flip over them as they continued to play.

They continued to do this, with both sides continuing to have their own form of fun. The dogs' tails were wagging and they even barked a little with enthusiasm. 

Eventually everyone got so hyped up that they were rolling all over the sand, laughing. Astrid and Buddy soon followed their example, rubbing their backs on the ground as best as they could, though they had to get back up because the sand was getting in their noses, making them sneeze about five times.

"Everyone!" Utah called, preparing some drinks. "Do any of you want some?"

As they were given the drinks, America looked across the ocean, unable to keep a smile from spreading to her lips.

First thing tomorrow, the nations will finally be leaving. Good riddance too.

~~~

Canada had watched as his sister and her children walked off to the beach, all either wearing sundresses to cover their swimsuits or shirts so the boys could cover their bare chests. Once more, a pang went through Canada's heart, for he always saw that whenever he or the nations were around, America's face would become emotionless, and her tone indifferent. But with her children? She was happy, loving, patient, and caring.

_What have I done?_

Canada was sure he and the others had been asking that question ever since they learned the truth about America. From that point on, the extent of what they had done to her hit them like a runaway train, and the blow was so hard that they all were stunned for days. Now, the pain in their hearts seemed to increase day in and day out.

What have they done? What have they _fucking_ done?!

They were supposed to be siblings, people who look after one another and even tell their most guarded secrets to! But then again...

America called him an imposter, someone who took her "real" brother's place. But how could that be? He was still Honan, Migisi's older brother, conceived asexually and birthed from Native America, just as Elsu and Migisi herself had been. Back then, before the Europeans came, they were so close, spending every moment together, and not even their own mother could keep them apart.

They ate together, slept together, explored the lands together, and so much more.

So, when? When did everything go wrong? And how?

"Matthieu?" Canada heard France call weakly. Turning, he saw the man standing in the doorway of his room, looking like he had seen better days.

Well, his hair was still the way it was and his face was as perfect as it could be, but his eyes were dull and so full of exhaustion that even Canada wondered how he wasn't collapsing right there and then. Hell, even France looked like he wanted the earth to crack open and swallow him whole.

"What is it?"

France said nothing for a moment. "I..." He took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you were alright."

Those words should have comforted Canada, just as they always had, but that didn't happen. If not, it only made the pain in his chest worse for some odd reason.

"I'm fine," he answered anyway. "Never better actually."

"Matthieu." The look France gave him told Canada that the other nation did not believe him. He had to resist the urge to sigh; his former caretaker was always able to read him like a book.

"Okay, okay, I'm not okay. Happy?"

"Not much," France answered, unaffected by the snap in Canada's voice as he went further into the room, closing the door behind him as he went. He then approached his former charge, sitting on the bed next to him, but not too close like he normally would.

"Is zhis about Amerique?" France asked a moment later.

Now it was Canada's turn to not answer right away. "Yes," he admitted. "Where did we go wrong Papa? When did I start hating my own sister? When did I become so blind? What have I done to our relationship Papa?! I don't understand anything!"

France calmly watched him. "You tell me Matthieu. After all, zhat all started after zhe two of you were reunited after zhe Seven Years' War."

Of fucking course!

"I..." A lump suddenly formed in Canada's throat, and it was a struggle to get words past it. "I don't understand."

"Oui, you do Matthieu," France persisted, staring hard at Canada. "You already know zhe answers to your own questions, now answer zhem."

That's right.

After he and America (as Alfred) were reunited, things were never the same. America had clearly been living with a man who neglected her too much, while Canada had been showered with affection from France. Then, when England raised the taxes in the American colonies and placed redundant laws onto the colonists, things went from bad to worse. America then started to rebel, and Canada had seen that as an act of betrayal on her part.

She was going against the man who took them both in after all!

But...was that really a betrayal on her part? Was he being short-sighted?

Canada knew that's when things became official that whatever he and America had was gone. After he burned down Washington D.C., he ignored the fact that America didn't have a choice in the matter, and after that incident, he had finally given her a reason to denounce him as her brother.

To her, Honan of the North was dead, and in his place, a monster roamed free.

He was a monster. A _goddamn_ **monster**!

Canada had scarred two of his own nephews, something he vowed to never do to his own family, and he had destroyed whatever fragile relationship he had with his sister from that one act alone.

Was that why she ignored him like everyone else did all those years? Because she could inflict a pain onto him that no physical wound could?

That somehow hurt more than when France and England mistook him for the male America. His own sister would do that to him intentionally in retaliation for what he did.

Not one of them could ever share her world. They had already sealed that fate when they decided to treat America like she was lower than scum.

How could they do that? How could he do this to his own sister?

"And you love her, don't you?" France questioned, even though Canada never said anything.

However, he looked as his former caretaker with broken lavender eyes. "I do," he admitted brokenly. "I know this isn't fair, but as soon as I realized America wasn't the America I grew up with, I started loving her more than a sister! Mexico loves her more than a sister Papa, and it's clear that she would rather be with him than with me."

Now Canada broke down. "Why did it comes to this? Why?"

France didn't answer him. Instead he just sat there and stared, no ounce of pity in his gaze, but if one looked close enough, they would also spot a similar pain in them, but for a slightly different reason altogether.


	45. Night

America and the states had remained at the beach until sundown, and with a sleeping Hawaii on her back, they walked back to the mansion. It was surprisingly quiet, if you didn't count the crickets and other insects that came out at night. When America opened the door and allowed her children in before her, she was a little stunned to find that some of the nations were in the living room, saying nothing.

Hell, they weren't even looking at each other.

America looked to Maine, who was eyeing the nations like he wanted to take them to the nearest butcher shop and watch as they were skinned alive. "Take your sister to her room, okay?" she whispered.

Thankful for the distraction, Maine nodded, and proceeded to carry the sleeping Hawaii like she was a bride upstairs, and most of the states went with him.

"Is everything alright gentlemen?" America then called.

Said nations jumped almost impossibly ten feet in the air. Once they were back in the seats, they snapped their heads towards America, grasping their chests.

"Don't do that aru!" China snapped, glaring at her. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I apologize," America replied nonchalantly. "However, let me ask you again; Is everything alright gentlemen?"

China looked to England and France, the former who still had that broken look to his eyes, and France who looked uncertain. Slowly, they nodded.

"I see. Well, I hope you made yourselves dinner, because we're going to need to retire early. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you."

America then proceeded to go upstairs, ready to head to bed early. She could also tell that the nations had something to say to her, but from the looks of things, it was going to be over the same topic.

Just the thought of that made America want to fall asleep standing up.

Though, she was just glad she made it back to her room, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and dressed into one of her nightgowns before she joined the sleeping Alaska on the bed.

Sleep never came so easier.


	46. Beginning of an Uncertain Future

The next morning, breakfast was once more a quiet affair. The nations looked more tired than awake, and America supposed they were saving that for the rides back to their countries. Though that was only an hour until they had to go to the airport for their respective rides back to their countries.

It didn't matter to America. Just as long as they got out of her and her children's hair for the holidays, she's fine with that.

For breakfast, they were having a more nutritious meal, consisting of fruit and omelet. Some states were having their's plain, while others had their omelet filled with meat or even cheese. America was just have a plain omelet, and she drank some coffee, which wasn't sweetened.

God she hates sweetened coffee, despite what the others thought.

Afterwards, when they were finished with breakfast and getting ready to see the nations off, America asked, "Do you have everything you brought here? I would hate to see your reactions when you realize that you left one or more of your belongings here."

All of them shook their heads, meaning they've double checked.

Well, at least they used their heads for once.

"Well, I hope you have a safe trip back and that your time here was pleasant. Now, off you go. Your plane's leave in about another hour."

Every nation nodded before they rushed to the limo, like they were desperate to get away from here. America didn't blink at this though, and she continued to watch as the limo drove off until it was completely out of sight. That was when she finally sighed in relief.

Finally.

America turned to her children, who were watching her expectedly. She smiled. "Is there anything else you want to do today?"

"How about we go to a rodeo?" Texas suggested.

"How about the beach again?" Florida and Hawaii.

"The movies?" Colorado and Alaska.

"Water park?" California.

"Picnic?" North and South Carolina.

"Please agree on something you all want to do, please," America suggested. Eventually they decided the water park, choosing to go in separate groups so they don't draw too much attention.

~~~

The limo was quiet on the way to the airport, and some nations were about to go insane in a minute. Germany was clenching and unclenching his fist, Italy was fidgeting in his seat, Romano was biting his lip, and even France looked like he wanted to smash his head through the window.

But, the latter instead smacked England upside the head, which finally drew the unresponsive man out of his stupor.

"Ow! Bloody wanker, what was that for?!"

France stared at England evenly. "I'd rather not have to argue with you Angleterre. But I have to admit zhat all his was your fault."

"My fault?!"

"Oui, and if you hadn't said zhose horrible zhings about Amerique's mother, zhen we wouldn't be in zhis mess. And you seem to have forgotten zhat you were also bad-mouthing Matthieu's mother."

England flinched, but said nothing else.

"You better not go unresponsive on us again. It's time when we get back to our countries zhat you learn to take zhings like a man. We all need zhat lesson it seems, except for Japan."

Japan didn't make any comment. He was too busy staring out the window, like he wanted to be anywhere but here or just wanted the airport to come faster so he wouldn't have to deal with them.

"And vhat do jou mean by zhat France?" Germany asked wearily.

"Quite obvious really. We've all been fools, and now we must pay zhe price for it in one way or anozher. Not to mention we all know what zhe other is now feeling for Amerique and even her children."

Clearly everyone hated where this was going.

"We are all in love, and hard too, for zhe wrong woman. What pathetic fools we have turned ourselves into."

They were quiet throughout the rest of the ride, and even when they arrived at the airport, they rushed to their respective gates, desperate to be away from one another and back in the safety of their countries.

Thankfully for them they were allowed to board and to wallow in self-pity even after their planes took off.

And on each plane, they thought to the time when they were ordered to stay at America's place for a couple of weeks, when they found out of America's true gender, personality, to the way she truly viewed them, and the rest of their stay there.

Not to mention finding out that some of them were fathers.

America would never trust them, not after all they've done to her, and it was clear that she would rather dismember herself than allow the ones she didn't trust near her children.

Most of them were fools from the very beginning, and they were supposed to be the older countries.

What the hell happened to them?! They were adults, not children!

Either way, they all knew only two things.

One: They fucked up, terribly.

And two: They're in love with a woman they can never have.

~~~

Back at America's mansion, America was wringing out her wet hair and was changing into one of her spaghetti-strap nightgowns. It was night time now, and her children had once more retired early from the amount of fun they had at the water park nearby.

And boy, what a trip.

As soon as they arrived, a few of them had been flogged by a few boys and girls, the latter who were drooling at the sight of Texas and the boys, and the boys were in the same predicament with the girls. Though, the reason they stayed away was because of the opposite genders accompanying them.

And, some of them fainted when they watched them have fun on the stimulated surfing park, when the more busty girls passed by, or even when they just swam. America had to resist laughing herself to death when she saw that.

But still, what a day. Now she doesn't have to deal with nations for a couple more weeks! That meant more time to prepare for the holidays and spending time with her children.

As she placed the wet towel in her laundry basket, America felt a hand upon her shoulder. Smiling, she glanced down to see a familiar masculine and silver-skinned hand. And when she turned fully around, her sky blue eyes came into contact with silver orbs.

She smiled. "Fancy meeting you here Iamar."

Iamar, the Spirit King of the Moon, bowed to her. "And with you my dear." He held out his hand. "Now, shall we?"

America smiled even bigger now, and she didn't hesitate to take his hand, allowing him to pull her into his world.

_The End_


	47. Author's Note

**Thank all of you so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed the second book of _The United States of America_ series, and personally I'm so glad I got this done at last.**

**Be on the look out for the next three installments, _America the Mysterious, America the Unknown,_ and _America, In My Dreams_ in the near future, and I will get them moved from Wattpad to here once I have looked over them, but again, I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Once more, thank you so much for reading and being patient with me. That really means a lot to me!**

**~~~37054ljH**

**Author's Note:**

> Washington D.C. (aka Daniel) was forced to reveal parts of the truth after attending one of his mother's meetings after a certain nation pounced on him.
> 
> What do you think happened?


End file.
